As Our Lives Change
by Write Love Letters
Summary: What if our favorite CSIs and Detective had to manage family life with crime solving life... 5 kids, 1 team and a whole lotta chaos make life even more interesting than dead bodies and politics. DL, PeytonMac, StellaOC, FlackOC
1. Meet The Family: Messers and Taylors

A/N: While i probably should be working on my other story, I've hit writer's block. It's not as much fun writing a mystery as it is writing this. Some parts of this story are AU, because Aiden was never part of CSI: NY, (I know, i like her to, but the way the story came to me, Lindsay had to be here the whole time.) The ages are messed up so kinda pretend that Danny and Lindsay and probably Flack are a little older than in the show.

Pairings: D/L, Mac/Peyton, Stella/OC, Flack/OC

Summary: What if our favorite CSI's and Detectives had to manage family life with crime-solving life... 5 kids, 1 team, and a whole lotta chaos, make life even more interesting than dead bodies and politics. The untold story of the crime lab kids.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it CBS, and its affiliates do... i just use the characters for my imagination that seems to run at 1 am.

* * *

Chapter 1: Meet the Family: Messers and Taylors

Tuesday, August 26, 2008

The bustling of New York City was all around 13 year old Alexia Messer as she went through her morning routine. Downstairs she could hear the coffee maker and the murmurs of the TV; next door she could hear her younger brother rustling around in his own room; and outside she could hear the rain torrents on her window along with the claps of lighting and rumbles of thunder. Alexia sighed as she placed her binder and books in her bag. _Finally_, she thought, _I'm an eighth grader!_

"Alexia," Danny Messer called. "Get down here. Tyler you too!"

"Coming," Alexia called down. She checked her outfit one last time in the mirror. Her reflection stared back at her; golden brown curls like her mother's, same petite figure, but her electric blue eyes and the signature 'Messer Smirk' were some things that she gained from her dad. Alexia checked her uniform one last time before exiting her room and rapping on her brother's door. "Hey moron, dad says that we should come down." She paused and knocked again. "Tyler, open up!"

"Jeez, comin', I'm comin' Lexie!" The door opened to reveal 11 year old Tyler Messer, dirty blonde hair, Yankees jersey over his school uniform, and chocolate brown eyes stared at her, slightly frowning. "Why the heck are you so perky at 8 am? And why do we have to be down now?" he whined. "School doesn't start for another forty-five minutes."

"Um, maybe it's cause it's like a hurricane outside, and we have to eat breakfast and a few other things so by the time we get to school we'll be right on time. Plus, it's the first day back!" she exclaimed as she practically dragged him down the stairs. Tyler sighed as he followed his sister down the corridor and the stairs.

"About time," mumbled Danny. Alexia just rolled her eyes as she set out the cereal and milk for herself and Tyler. "You guys take longer than Stella and Linds after dumpster diving."

"Thanks, Dan," said Lindsay Messer sarcastically. "By the way, you aren't any better from what Flack tells me." Danny shook his head in mock defense as he lowered the volume on the TV. Lindsay just sighed. "So you guys ready for the new school year?"

"Yep," said Alexia happily as she drank some orange juice. At the same time,Tyler moodily shook his head.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

13 year old Natalie Taylor sighed as she sank farther into the seat of her father's car, her grey eyes picking up every little movement and raindrop outside. Up front both of her parents (well step-parent in the case of her mom) were on their phones obviously readying themselves for the next crime scene. She knew some of her classmates thought what her parents did was 'awesome', all she saw was a job with time-consuming hours. While figuring out whodunits seemed cool on TV, Natalie knew it was tedious work with danger lurking around the corner in reality. As Natalie checked her watch, she decided to busy herself by pulling out her own phone and texting Alexia.

Mac Taylor snuck a peek in the rearview mirror of his daughter, when he truly missed Claire all he had to do was look at Natalie to remember her, she had Claire's passion and kindness, as well as almost all of her physical attributes, the one difference was the eyes, she had inherited his eyes. He sighed as he realized how much of her childhood he was missing out on. He knew that Natalie wanted her mom badly, and he had hoped that Stella, Lindsay, and Peyton could fill that hole a little, but he knew it was not the same. He looked to the seat next to him where Peyton was talking animatedly with whoever was on the other line. Mac caught Peyton's gaze as she looked up again, and smiled. He could tell there was a twinkle in it as he parked in front of the school building.

"Bye Daddy, Bye Peyton," called Natalie as she got out of the car, umbrella already open, and waved good-bye. "Don't forget I'm going home with Alexia today."

Mac nodded as he waved good-bye and said, "Have a good first day," and started up the car again. Natalie sighed as she spun around and ran into Washington Academy escaping the deluge that was plaguing New York City.

Reviews are greatly appreciated... its takes like a nano-second... : )


	2. Meet the Family: Palmeris and Flacks

**A/N: **Hey Chap. 2!! I'd like to thank my reviewers: **Bmangaka, laurzz, Blaze709, madhatterette, pupsay**. I loved getting them and reading what you thought, it made me want to update faster. I'd also like to thank the people who put me and/or the story on their alerts/favorites lists: **sophiiex, Bmangaka, Blaze709, laurzz, Eanna Malkavia, madhatterette, Flynn, csinyrocks2**. I'm glad you guys liked it! : ). So on to the next chapter... i hope it doesn't disappoint you guys.

**BTW:** All mistakes are mine... no beta and my friends aren't the best proofreaders.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Chapter 2: Meet the Family: Palmeris and Flacks

Tuesday, August 26, 2008

Matt Palmeri groaned as his alarm clock beeped angrily at him. He slammed his hands a couple of times on the table but all that resulted in was a bruised fist, he pulled his pillow over his head until he realized that the ringing became so annoying and adamant that he had to lift his head and hand to turn the damn thing off. He sighed and pulled the covers over his head ready to slip into dreamland again except his mother had other ideas.

"Get up Matt, there's a scene in Brooklyn with my name on it and you're gonna be late for your first day of school if you don't get your lazy butt outta bed," exclaimed Stella Palmeri-Bonasera. Matt groaned again as he tried to disappear without much luck, since Stella decided to pull the covers and pillow with one yank. "Up Matt, school remember. Dad's gonna drive you; I've gotta get to work. Love you, see ya later," she said as she leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. Matt sighed as he pulled himself out of bed and into the bathroom to splash some water on his face.

"I've gotta get to bed before 2 am more often," he mumbled to himself as he stared at his reflection. Bright green eyes, shaggy light brown hair, and a handsome face stared back at him. He exhaled as he riffled through the closet for his uniform, finally fishing his tie from underneath a couple of books piled on his desk.

"Matt," called Kevin Palmeri from the next room. "Get your ass in the kitchen. School starts soon and I gotta get to work."

"You too," muttered Matt as he dragged himself to the counter. Kevin took in his son's appearance and raised an eyebrow. "What?" asked Matt as he looked at his father.

"Aren't ties supposed to be tied, and shouldn't you at least try and make your hair look like you haven't just rolled outta bed if ya know what I mean." Kevin said absentmindedly as he stirred his coffee.

"Yeah, well as sophomores we officially don't care anymore dad," mumbled Matt as he dragged one hand through his hair and the other stabbed a piece of bacon.

"Mom said that you should go to the lab after practice, if there is any since it looks like an ocean outside." Matt nodded as he stuffed his mouth with food. "And next week I may be away, there's a big story that my boss wants me to cover so try to be manageable." Matt rolled his eyes and drained his milk. Kevin just stared at his son as he tried to remember if he was that moody when he was in high school, after a few minutes the answer he was rewarded with was: Yes!.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Across town, Detective Don Flack Jr. was trying to manage a 6 year old while listening to Detective Jessica Angell's speech on the latest highway mash up caused by, what a surprise, horrible driving conditions.

"I'll be there as soon as I can Jess, just lemme deal with Trevor here," he said into the receiver.

"Course Don, but it's gonna be a big one, better bring an umbrella, and there's at least four more crime scenes within New York City. Stella's claimed one, Danny and Lindsay another, Hawkes and Adam the third, and Mac the last. They're all homicides which means we gotta be there too." Angell's voice crackled into the speaker. Flack nodded as poured milk into a bowl of cereal.

"Got it Jess, whadaya want me to take?" Don groaned as he heard a crash in the other room. When his girlfriend, Abby, had left for the week because of a conference he had reassured her that he could take care of their son by himself, now he realized that Trevor was harder to keep under control than the latest whack-job he had to arrest. "Trevor Donald Flack, what the hell was that?"

"Nice way to speak to a 6 year old Flack," smirked Angell.

"Shut up, I think he mighta broke something damnit," swore Flack.

"He's probably fine Don, listen take Danny and Lindsay's case it's the closest and inside, probably why they called dibs. I gotta go talk to you later," she said.

"Bye Angell," Flack said before he broke the connection. Don opened his son's door to find him laughing his head off on the floor and clutching his toe. "What happened Trev?" asked Don as he knelt next to Trevor.

"Stubbed toe," Trevor got out before he started laughing again. Flack shook his head, as he mumbled, "No more sugar before bed for you anymore."

"Aw, c'mon Dad. You know that you won't keep that promise," Trevor's blue eyes twinkled and his crooked smile screamed mischief, but Flack didn't give him any credit before he picked him up fireman style and carried him to the kitchen.

"Eat, I've got three scenes lined up and your mom won't be home for a few more days," Don said shaking his head.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Y'all know what i like so that little go button is ready to be pushed...


	3. It's Gonna Be History Class

**A/N:** Hey Y'all, let's get on with the story now shall we? Nah, i'll prolong it enough to thank the wonderful people who reviewed and alerted/favorited this story! I'd like to thank: **sophiiex**, **laurzz**, **StoryDreamer**, and **Bmangaka**, you guys are awesome for reviewing! I'd also like to thank: **wheat100**, **LinDSAymESSrOE**, and **StoryDreamer **for choosing alerts or favorites. Ok so now that i've thanked these people, you can go ahead and read it. Hope y'all enjoy...

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Chapter 3: (It's Gonna Be) History Class

Friday, August 29, 2008

_Hey! Party my place 2 morro nite!! U in? U can't miss it… - Ashley 3_

Alexia felt her SideKick buzz for the third time that hour as responses and questions quickly texted the whole eighth grade of Washington Academy. She debated whether or not to respond to Ashley Fierstein. She was best friends with Ashley, but Alexia knew that her parties could get out of hand sometimes, as in calling the cops out of hand. With cops for parents and 'family' she and Natalie were always hesitant on saying yes even if they were Ashley's best friends. She bit her lip and averted her gaze from her first history test to open the three texts.

_Lex- u gonna go? I can help u escape parental lock-up… xoxo Austin_

_Hey bff…high schoolers r gonna b there wink, wink oh wait ur taken nvrmind lol - Ash _

_Sup…Think the rents would let us go? We could hitch a ride w/ Matt. – Nat _

Alexia smiled at the first text, Austin Marceaux was her boyfriend and about the only guy her dad let her hang out with, besides Matt and Trevor. Austin's mom was an author, a best seller one, and his dad worked for the FDNY. His dad knew the crime lab guys, so Austin was a family friend, until he asked her out about a year ago. Ashley Fierstein was royalty, well kind of. Her dad was a celebrity lawyer and her mom was some heiress to some company or invention making them even richer. Ashley had a brother, Steven, who went to Washington also, but ditched class most of the time. Everyone wondered why Ashley and Steven even went to Washington when there were more expensive schools in Manhattan but were never rewarded an answer. Austin liked to joke about the three of them, how they always dragged him to the latest chick flick or the mall, but they knew he could always opt out he just never did.

Alexia glanced around the classroom. Half of her classmates weren't even trying to attempt the test; they were too busy on their phones, texting their friends about the latest Fierstein bash. Two rows in front of her, Natalie was busy finishing her test. Next to her, Austin was lounging in his chair already done. He caught her eye and smirked. Alexia just rolled her eyes. She was finished too, but she felt the need to go over her answers a couple of times, history not being her strong point. She sighed as she swept her bangs out of her eyes and started the stare down with her boyfriend. Austin's blue-green eyes, perfect smile, and short brown hair still made her weak, and his perfectly toned body, thanks to hours of basketball practice, didn't help either. Most of the girls wanted him and only one had gotten him and that one was very, very happy.

"So you gonna go?" whispered Austin finally blinking.

"I dunno, my dad and mom may not want me to," Alexia said shrugging.

"Just tell 'em that we're goin to the movies."

"But they'll still know about the party. Through Ty, Nat and Matt's parents who may I remind you are my parents co-workers and best friends…"

Austin let out a dramatic sigh. "My girlfriend wants me to miss the first big bash of eighth grade because she's scared of her cop parents."

Alexia let out a giggle. "I never said that you couldn't go I just said I didn't know if I could or not. Next, there are gonna be way more parties. And finally, my parents are detective investigators not policemen."

"Oh I'm so sorry. My mistake," gasped Austin putting his hand to his heart. Alexia laughed harder making their teacher "shush" them both and point to the words on the board announcing: TEST, both nodded and stifled their laughs as they turned back to each other.

"Hey, how bout after school you come with me and Natalie to the lab? I can get you in no charge."

"Sounds tempting, how bout we walk to that corner café and grab something to eat instead?"

"Nu-uh I've got a police escort aka car. We're goin' with my plan."

"But-," the bell ringing cut off the rest of Austin's response. He glared at Alexia. "Evil woman."

Alexia laughed as she gathered her books and turned in her test. "The lab it is." They waited outside the room until Natalie walked out muttering under her breath about history and the many things she's gonna do to their teacher. "You ok Nat?" she asked as they started their walk down the hallway.

"Just fantastic! How the hell do people like history? It's history, in the past nothing exciting," Natalie shot back as she spun the combination on her locker. Austin raised an eyebrow as he loosened his tie and placed a couple of books on a shelf.

"How come the two of you can breeze through multiple chemical compositions and math equations but seem to stumble when it comes to history and language?" he asked.

"We're raised by freakin' scientists! We practically live in a lab," Natalie exclaimed making it sound like the answer was obvious.

"What Natalie's trying to say Austin, is that we've been taught the difference between DNA and RNA since we were little, the table of elements may seem daunting to some people but to us its one of those things that we know we don't know how we just do. Secondly, history isn't that bad, Natalie just doesn't like to remember stuff and read through books," Alexia paused for breath and glared at Natalie then turned her gaze back to her boyfriend. "Lastly, I personally don't suck at language may I remind you I'm fluent in Italian."

"That's cause your dad and the whole side of his family speak it. You're required to know it," muttered Natalie.

"Ok," Austin clapped his hands together. "Let's not argue right now. How bout we find that police escort and see if we can drag Ash away from all of her admirers." Both girls nodded and Austin draped his arm around Alexia's shoulder as the made their way to the door.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Did you like it?? Somehow i had to introduce the supporting characters : ), (austin isn't entirely OC let's just say he's my bf just even more dreamier, if that's possible (lol ; )). So anyways review please...


	4. The Party

**A/N**: Ok, yea this chapter is short, but it was sitting on my desktop and i decided to just post it to make me feel better. Today was sadly my first day back to school, and it kinda sucked. Lemme put it this way, when you can't open your locker thanks to the freakin' combination you know it's not a good start to the year. So anyways... i would like to thank my two reviewers: **LinDSAymESSrOE** and **StoryDreamer**. I enjoy the feedback, makes me happy ; ). I'd also like to thank **LinDSAymESSrOE **for putting this story on the review alerts. Thanks guys!

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Chapter 4: The Party

Friday, August 29, 2008

"Please, please, pretty please Daddy," begged Alexia. She, Natalie, and Matt were standing in the break room trying to persuade their parents to let them go to the party. "It's one night. Any sign of it going bad we'll high tail it outta there. Please!" Alexia puppy dog pouted; everyone knew that was her one thing over Danny and it was only a matter of time until he cracked. The three of them, along with Ashley and Austin held their breath, until…

"Fine you can go," exclaimed Danny throwing his hands up in the air.

"YES!" squealed Alexia. "I love you Daddy."

"But-," began Mac. That stopped the girls mid-dance. "We're gonna pick you up and drive you home."

"Yeah and if my radio says something about a call to your place Ashley, you all better hope your not there," Danny added. Alexia and Natalie nodded their heads vigorously; Matt just shrugged.

"Does this apply to me?" Matt asked Stella.

"You bet kiddo," Stella said. "You guys better hope there's no crime scene you're witnesses to."

Tyler just shook his head. "You guys are ridiculous. It's just a party what's so important about going?" all the teenagers turned towards the youngest Messer; Alexia decided to take up the argument since he was her brother.

"Just a party?" she asked incredulously. Tyler nodded. "It's not just a party, it's a welcome back party, it's a time to mix and mingle with the high schoolers, it's a time to show your status to the class, or more importantly remind them who's in. The list goes on and on."

"I repeat Lexie, what's so important? Who really cares about that?" He looked towards the adults for the answer.

Danny sighed, "Everyone Ty. When you reach uh, 6th or 7th grade, you'll understand it." He shrugged. _Where's Lindsay when I need her_, he thought.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

"OMG, this is awesome!" exclaimed Natalie as they entered the penthouse.

"OMG?" asked Matt.

"Yeah, Ohmigod… Haven't you heard that? Don't you have a girlfriend?" Natalie said.

"Uh yeah…"

"Then you must've heard it."

"I don't really pay attention when she goes valley girlish on me."

"Whatever, go play with your high school friends while we go spend time with the hostess of the evening," said Natalie as she linked arms with Alexia. Matt just rolled his eyes and clapped a hand on Austin's back.

"Good luck," he whispered. Austin smirked and jogged to catch up with the girls. He reached them in time to hear Alexia say, _"… find you a guy …"_ as he snaked an arm around her waist.

"Find who a guy?" he asked.

"Natalie," stated Alexia. "I mean Ash has that transfer hottie and I have you. She deserves someone special."

"Oh thanks guys, making me feel like being single sucks. That's real nice," joked Natalie.

"The entire eighth grade, and half of the high school population is here, there's gotta be someone here for you."

"Lexie, do you really think someone's brave enough to face my dad, who lemme remind you is an ex-marine and a first-grade NYPD detective?"

"Uh, let me remind you of my dad."

"Hey," Austin broke their conversation. "I resent that, I faced your dad and realized that he's not so bad and Nat, yours isn't bad either, they're just watching out for their girls just like I'm doin' to a specific Alexia Messer, just like I promised." He concluded by giving Alexia a kiss on the lips, leaving Natalie to roll her eyes and realize they were right, she needed a guy.

"There you guys are," squealed Ashley, as she forced her way over, her date following like a lovesick puppy. Austin and Alexia broke the kiss and looked up. "I've been looking everywhere for you guys, I thought you weren't gonna show."

"Nope," said Natalie reassuringly, "Here we are," giving Ashley a hug.

"Hey Berkley," Austin raised a hand in greeting. Jack Berkley nodded in greeting still staring at Ashley, as she and Alexia shared a hug and then Austin and her. "That guy does know she's gonna drop him by tomorrow right?" Austin asked under his breath to Alexia.

"Don't tell him let him have his fun." Austin nodded.

"Well the music is playing so if you all excuse us, I'm gonna take my girl for a couple of songs," Austin said grinning. Natalie and Ashley both waved them off as Austin lead the Alexia towards the main room.

"Ashley why don't we go dancing?" Jack asked with his English accent.

"No, darling," Ashley said imitating it perfectly. "As hostess of the party I have to make sure everything is perfect." Natalie rolled her eyes in an Oh-Please fashion. She knew that Ashley was just playing him, like she always did with boys. "Hey, Nat. Why don't you go find a guy to dance with? I heard that Spence and Hamada from Football wanna ask you," she said winking.

"Dunno Ash, maybe later. I'm thirsty right now."

"Kay, drinks are over there," Ashley pointed mischievously. _Note to self: don't drink the punch_, thought Natalie.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Now's the time to review! I'd greatly appreciate some. If you have any requests, just drop me a line and i'll work it into the story... If you just wanna say you're enjoying it i'd appreciate that too. It'll make this suckish week sooo much better!


	5. Teenage Politics and Hide and Seek

A/N: Hey Guess What? I made it through my first week of school without dying!! I'm so proud of myself ; ), um yeah... i'm kinda hyper this today... anyways this is a much longer chapter and i hope you like it! I would like to thank **Bmangaka**, **StoryDreamer**, and **mjels** for their reviews. They always make me happy when i read what people think! I would also like to thank **PintSizeGenius** for putting this story on their Alert list. Ok, so the whole basis of this chap. is hide-and-seek and if u don't really care for it i'm sorry! my bff and i were really bored and came up with it. She also claims credit for the chapter... cause she wrote some of it, but fair warning i went back and did it over, she watches Criminal Minds waaaay more than New York, which i don't get even if i do like CM but w/e CSI: NY is soooo much better. 17 more days till the premiere!!

Finally, i have to have a kinda new disclaimer here: The Audrie mentioned here is Audrie Hansen and she belongs to StoryDreamer i'm just using it and the whole gossipgirl thing was my bff's idea ... i just kept if for no reason except that it made for some interesting dialogue and gave me a good title name

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Chapter 5: Teenage Politics and Hide and Seek

Saturday, September 6, 2009

_Because these things will change, _

_Can feel it now,_

_These walls that they put up,_

_To hold us back will fall down,_

_It's a revolution,_

_The time will come for us to finally win…_

Alexia scrambled to find her phone in her bag. People on the subway gave her funny looks but she avoided them as she dug deeper, finally rewarded with her SideKick, still singing. Alexia looked at the caller ID, the screen flashed: Uncle Don

"Talk to me," Alexia said into the receiver.

"How'd you like to make 30 bucks Lex?" Don said.

"Wow, no more heys, hellos anymore? I'm hurt Uncle Don."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Don rolled his eyes. "Hey Lex, so how bout it?"

"Why?"

"Cause I just got called in, Abby's working, and Audrie is busy."

"Make it 40 and you've got yourself a deal."

"Forty!"

"Yep, take it or leave it," Alexia said happily.

"Take it," Flack said dejectedly

"Good, you tell my parents?"

"No you can do that."

"Fine," sighed Alexia

"Yeah, ok, anyways, how long you think it'll take?"

"Fifteen minutes, give or take."

"Ok, bye Messer."

"Bye Uncle Donnie."

"Don't call me that," he warned and disconnected the call. Alexia rolled her eyes as she put her phone back in her bag.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

"Daddy, is Alexia comin' over here?" asked Natalie as she typed a response to an IM on her laptop. In the break room with Natalie were Tyler and Matt, along with Mac and Lindsay.

"Lexie has been recruited for babysitting duty by Uncle Don," mumbled Tyler. "He could've just brought Trev here but no, he had to spend 40 bucks on his goddaughter babysitting."

"Think about it though, Alexia is compensating for the interrupted movie date by asking for as much money as she can get away with," said Matt from the counter.

"How'd you know Alexia was hanging out with Austin?" Natalie questioned.

"Easy, you ask the resident gossip girl from our school. She knows everything about anyone important in each grade. So she would know when Cinderella and Prince Charming were going to the ball." Tyler rolled his eyes at Matt's analogy but kept quiet.

"Are you serious we have our own gossip girl?"

"Yeah, just Google Washington Academy, Manhattan and the first thing that pops up is some blog about our school and the popular kids," shrugged Matt.

"So lemme guess, you're mentioned in the blog too along with Natalie and Ashley?" inquired Tyler.

"Why would you think that Ty?" asked Matt at the same time Natalie spit out, "Me?!"

"Yeah both of you are pretty popular. I know half the guys in my class wanna date you, Ashley, and," Tyler shuddered. "My sister. Anyways, Matt, sorry to say this but if you're decent looking and play on a varsity team, you're guaranteed popularity." He said nonchalantly and went back to eating his burger.

"This coming from the guy who didn't understand the importance of last week's party?" Natalie asked incredulously.

"Your point being?" Tyler mumbled as he rolled his eyes. Natalie just looked at him disbelievingly until her laptop beeped again.

Mac looked at Lindsay, eyebrows raised, "What the hell?" he mouthed. Lindsay shrugged, and mouthed back, "Teenage Politics"

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

_Can you see it now? _

_The walls that they put up _

_To hold us back _

_Fell down _

_It's a revolution _

_Throw your hands up _

_'Cause we never gave in _

_We'll sing hallelujah _

_We sang hallelujah _

_Hallelujah _

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

"Finally, what took you so long?" asked Flack as he opened the door to reveal Alexia.

"Well, let's see, I took the train, a bus, and walked a little and lemme remind you it's raining again," Alexia rattled off as she hung her coat up and slipped out of her shoes.

"The damn rain is the reason why I'm paying you 40 bucks," Flack moaned.

"I have a question, are you gonna be out all night or is this just for a couple of hours? Cause that'll cost extra."

Flack sighed, "Why didn't I just drive him to the crime lab."

"Cause you're not smart Uncle Donnie," smirked Alexia.

"Who the hell told you to call me 'Donnie'?"

"No one I just thought it might annoy you," Alexia stated innocently.

"Your right, it does annoy me."

"Too bad, so your answer is…"

"Four hours max, smartass," muttered Flack.

"Someone's pissed," mock-gasped Alexia. Flack glared at her as he grabbed an umbrella from the closet.

"You know the drill, money in the jar for take-out, lights out at 7 pm, ect. Bye Trevor," he called out as Alexia pushed him out of the apartment.

"Go stop the bad guys Detective." Flack gave her a kiss on the head as he headed towards the elevator. Alexia sighed as she locked the door and turned around to see Trevor standing in the hallway a smile on his face.

"What're we gonna do Lexa?" he asked as he cocked his head to one side.

"I dunno buddy, wanna watch a movie or play a game?" Alexia asked as she made her way into the apartment.

"Let's play hide-and- seek, I'm gonna hide, you have to find me," Trevor said happily as he ran across the room. He yelled at Alexia, "Start counting!" She smiled as she covered her eyes.

"One… Two… Three… Four… Five…"

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

"Ok, I'm officially bored out of my mind," groaned Tyler as he swiveled in an office chair for what seemed like the thousandth time. "I've finished my homework, bugged the entire fifth grade, annoyed Adam in Trace, and have hacked into both of my parents computers and emails, twice." Matt and Natalie stared at him as he dragged his heels on the carpet stopping the chair immediately. "Did you know that my mom's password is 'Montana'?"

"Um, no. Secondly, no one's really here, there's that big case in Queens. How bout we explore?" suggested Natalie.

"Explore," asked Matt sarcastically. "What are we gonna do play Indiana Jones."

Natalie stuck her tongue out at him. "No smartass, I meant explore as in go to the morgue, the 5-5, around the different labs. Lexie and I always do it when we're camped out here and since we're cop kids no one really gives us a second glace."

"I could go along with that, but let's make it more interesting," smirked Matt. "Let's play hide-and-seek; just within the lab and the morgue though, not the precinct. You can hide anywhere unless you're compromising evidence. Deal?"

"Deal," agreed Natalie and Tyler.

"So countdown. One…" started Matt.

"Two…" said Natalie.

"Three…" added Tyler

"Not it!" all three yelled almost simultaneously. Both guys turned to Natalie.

"You were last," sang Tyler.

"No I wasn't," defended Natalie.

"Yeah you were."

"Fine," sighed Natalie. She covered her eyes and started counting. "One… Two… Three…"

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

"Come out, come out wherever you are," called Alexia as she paced the hallway in the small apartment. She sighed as she collapsed on the couch. Trevor's really good at hiding, she thought. I've been at this for forty-five minutes and nothing. Her stomach grumbled and suddenly she had an idea.

"Well I guess if I can't find Trevor I'm just gonna have to eat without him and explain to Uncle Don what happened to his son," she called out. She paused as she heard distant giggles. Alexia smiled as she started talking out loud again. "I better call Tony's, maybe the smell of their famous cheese pizza will help me on my quest to find Trevor" The giggling became louder as she followed it into Don's bedroom. Alexia's eyes swept the room for some kind of disturbance until her eyes landed on the pillow, it was moving. She frowned as she tip-toed to the left side of the bed and raised her arms ready to tickle, except…

"You found me," Trevor rang out as he came out from inside the pillowcase. He was laughing uncontrollably now and Alexia was too. She was amazed that he had folded himself into the pillow; of course he was a pretty tiny kid for having such tall parents.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

"This is ridiculous," exclaimed Natalie as she walked into the trace lab disturbing some errant lab techs examining evidence. One of the lab techs was Kendall Novak. Instead of jumping at the outburst like her co-workers, Kendall was amused. She knew it was only a matter of time until the kids got bored and she found it funny that teenagers were playing hide-and-seek. Natalie spotted Kendall and made a beeline for the tech. "Kendall, have you seen Matt anywhere, anywhere at all."

Kendall shrugged and smiled. "I think Matt went that a way," she said pointing towards the elevators and stairs at the end of the main hallways.

"Are you kidding me," groaned Natalie. "I've already been to the morgue, twice."

"Have you checked the coolers?" inquired Hawkes as he walked into the room, evidence box in hand. Natalie looked at him suspiciously. "Don't worry I'm not about to rat you all out to your parents I'm only trying to help."

"I kinda don't wanna break chain of custody and shouldn't you still be in Queens?" said Natalie warily.

"I was sent back with the evidence we have so far, normally Mac'll send back Lindsay or me. You're lucky it's me. Secondly, if a cooler holds a body, a name tag'll be on it along and it'll be filled out," said Hawkes. "Use those investigative genes you've inherited and find the one cooler with a body, but no filled out name tag and you'll find your guy."

"Thanks," said Natalie.

"You already found Tyler?"

"Yeah, he was hiding in my Dad's office, under the desk."

"Kinda brave isn't he?"

"Oh yeah. See you guys later," Natalie said as she walked back to the morgue.

"Is Matt seriously in one of the body coolers?" asked Kendall a smile playing on her lips.

"Nah, he's taking a shower in the locker room," said Hawkes as he pulled the clothes from their latest victim out of the bag and laid them on the table.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Hoped you liked it! Oh by the way... the song is Change by Taylor Swift. Amazing song and i just love Taylor and her music. So i hope you review... plzzzz review! My offer still stands if you have any ideas for a chap or a character just drop me a line and i'll use it, i promise.


	6. Seven Years Later

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Once again i have wonderful readers who have reviewed so i would like to thank **CSIMiami17**, **mjels**, and **StoryDreamer** for taking the time to tell me what they thought. To all of you who are reading but haven't made their presence known by adding/favoriting it or reviewing, i'd love to hear from you! So this chap is sad but today's September 11 and i had to have it. Also, you guys get an update cuz yesterday was my bday! So on to chapter 6... hope you enjoy it!

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to all of the men and women who lost their lives on that tragic day seven years ago. It's also dedicated to the families whose lives were torn apart by the attacks and to the soldiers serving their country in the Middle East.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Chapter 6: I Will Never Forget You… …I Will Always Love You … Seven Years Later

Wednesday, September 11, 2008

_This is for my peoples who just lost somebody_

_Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady_

_Put your hand way up high_

_We will never say bye (no, no, no)_

_Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins_

_This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers_

_Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye_

_As a child there were them times_

_I didn't get it but you kept me in line_

_I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes_

_It's something more than saying "I miss you"_

_I'm glad we talked too_

_All them grown folk things_

_Separation brings_

_You never let me know it_

_You never let it show because_

_You loved me and obviously_

_There's so much more left to say_

_If you were with me today face to face_

_I never knew I could hurt like this_

_And everyday life goes on like_

_"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"_

_"I wish I could find a way try not to cry"_

_As time goes by_

_And soon as you reach a better place_

_Still I'll give the whole world to see your face_

_And I'm right here next to you_

_It feels like you gone too soon_

_The hardest thing to do is say bye bye_

_(Bye Bye 3x)_

_Bye bye_

_And you never got the chance to see how good I've done_

_And you never got to see me back at number one_

_I wish that you were here to celebrate together_

_I wish that we could spend the holidays together_

_I remember when you used to tuck me in at night_

_With the Teddy Bear you gave to me that I held so tight_

_I thought you were so strong_

_That you can make it through whatever_

_It's so hard to accept the fact you're gone forever_

_I never knew I could hurt like this_

_And everyday life goes on like_

_"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"_

_"I wish I could find a way try not to cry"_

_As time goes by_

_And soon as you reach a better place_

_Still I'll give the whole world to see your face_

_And I'm right here next to you_

_It feels like you gone too soon_

_The hardest thing to do is say bye bye_

_(bye bye bye bye bye bye 3x)_

_Bye bye_

_This is for my peoples who just lost somebody_

_Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady_

_Put your hand way up high_

_We will never say bye (no, no, no)_

_Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins_

_This is for my peoples who lost their grandfather_

_Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye_

_I never knew I could hurt like this_

_And everyday life goes on like_

_"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"_

_"I wish I could find a way try not to cry"_

_As time goes by_

_And soon as you reach a better place_

_Still I'll give the whole world to see your face_

_And I'm right here next to you_

_It feels like you gone too soon_

_The hardest thing to do is say bye bye_

Natalie sighed as the song ended and _I Miss You_ started to play. This happened every year on this specific day. She would refuse to go to school instead, she'd curl up in a ball listening to sad music and drinking hot chocolate like her mom used to make for her when she was sad. She would go out to the remembrance service at Ground Zero with her dad and Peyton later. Just like every year, her dad was recruited to say a short speech. Natalie knew what he said on stage and what he actually felt were two different things. On stage he was expressing the pain that the people whose lives where changed due to the events that day felt. Offstage he was another person who never got to say a proper good-bye to the person he loved and how to this day there were things he wished he had done for her or done differently.

……………………………………..

_You used to call me your angel_

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here holding me_

……………………………………..

Natalie felt the tears fall as she thought of her mom, the little things like making hot chocolate or baking cookies with her during winter; how they would spend many a night giggling and playing games waiting up for Mac to come home from work and how she would end falling asleep on the couch curled up next to Claire. How they would explore New York City like the family they were, going to Central Park, the Zoo, the Thanksgiving Day Parade, Rockefeller Center during Christmas, once they had gone to see the ball drop on New Year's Eve. Natalie felt her body shake as she unfurled from her ball and pulled a box from under her bed. Inside it held the memories and gifts of her mom's that she had kept. There was one photo album filled with pictures of the two of them together, others of her parents, one of Claire with the rest of the crime lab group, another photo album was Claire and Mac's wedding book. She had asked Mac when he was going through Claire's things, if she could keep it just to remember their special day.

……………………………………..

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

……………………………………..

There were presents and Mother's day cards, a teddy bear that Natalie had received on her 5th birthday, and a velvet-covered box. Mac had given her the box but had told Natalie she couldn't open it until she was 16, she knew that it must've belonged to her mom but she didn't dare go against her dad's wishes, the mystery of it was more intriguing than the real thing and it made Natalie feel like she had one more secret with her mom. Natalie felt her body shake as more tears cascaded down her cheeks. She hugged herself tighter as she whispered, "I miss you mommy."

……………………………………..

_You used to call me your dreamer_

_And now I'm living out my dream_

_Oh how I wish you could see_

_Everything that's happening for me_

_I'm thinking back on the past_

_It's true that time is flying by too fast_

……………………………………..

_Flashback_

September 11, 2001

Mac groaned as he heard his phone ring continuously. He looked over to Claire who was just starting to get up.

"Duty calls," she whispered to him. "Better answer it." Mac nodded as he reached for the phone.

"Taylor, … uh-huh… ok…I'll send Stella and Danny…ok Bye Flack." Mac disconnected the call and looked at Claire apologetically. "Double homicide, Upper East Side. Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing Detective," asked Claire good-naturedly. "We all have to get to work and school anyways so no big deal," she smiled at him.

"I'd rather stay right here. You know what…" he began, a smile touching his lips.

"What Mac," laughed Claire.

"How about I take the weekend off and the three of us go somewhere. Just to get away."

"I like that idea, are you positive you won't be on call."

"I'll tell Stella to be in charge."

"Ok then, I'll go start breakfast," she said getting out of bed. "You get ready for work detective, I'll wake Natalie." Mac nodded as she disappeared.

……………………………………..

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

……………………………………..

"Natalie," Claire called. "Time to get up." Natalie moaned sleepily.

"Can't I just stay home Mommy?" she stated sleepily.

"Nope, get up otherwise I'm gonna have to tickle you," laughed Claire.

"Nooo," squealed Natalie as she felt her mother tickle her sides and she started to laugh uncontrollably. Mac walked down the hallway to see the two of them engaged in a tickle fight and he watched at the door thoroughly amused. Natalie saw her father watching and called out, "Daddy, Daddy, stop Mommy. I can't take anymore." Mac smiled and walked over to the bed as Claire stopped. Natalie raised her arms, pantomiming that Mac should pick her up. Mac groaned but obliged as he raised her out of bed and placed her feet first on the floor.

"Get ready for school Natalie, Mommy and Daddy have work to do," Claire said as she set out Natalie's uniform.

"Ok," pouted Natalie.

Mac kissed Natalie on the forehead and Claire on lips before saying, "Gotta go you two, behave I'll see you both tonight. Love you," then he headed out the door.

……………………………………..

_I know you're in a better place, yeah_

_But I wish that I could see your face, oh_

_I know you're where you need to be_

_Even though it's not here with me_

……………………………………..

"Bye Natalie, I'll see you after school. Love you," called Claire as she pulled up in front of school.

"Bye Mommy. Love you too," sang Natalie as she kissed Claire on the cheek and climbed out of the car and raced over to Alexia, before turning around again and waving one last good-bye.

……………………………………..

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

……………………………………..

The first song was _Bye By_e by Mariah Carey and_ I Miss You_ by Miley Cyrus. So now all you have to do is review and the next chapter will be up in no time... unless my teachers decide to give me a crapload of homework. Also, any more ideas they'll be worked into my plot line some way and if you have a fave TV show besides CSI: NY tell me so i can work it into my TV week chap. THANKS FOR READING!!


	7. Mondays SUCK

**A/N: **Hey Y'all, sorry for the prolonged update but here's the next chap! I'd like to thank StoryDreamer, CSIMiami17, and Bmangaka for their reviews!! You guys are awesome. Audrie has a bigger role in this chap so i'll remind you that she belongs to StoryDreamer.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Chapter 7: Monday's SUCK

Monday, September 15, 2008

"Come on," giggled Alexia at Tyler and Austin. "You guys are so slow!"

"That's not fair, my backpack weighs a ton," complained Austin.

"Well maybe you should take advantage of that study hall period and do some of your homework then?" asked Alexia as she prodded him in the chest.

"Nah, I'm way too lazy. That's the time to catch up on sleep," said Austin with a smile on his face as he pulled her into a hug.

"You guys are sick you know that right?" asked Tyler as he rolled his eyes and turned round to see them.

Alexia just stuck her tongue out a her brother and ran up to him, tackling him to the ground. A strangled yell escaped from Tyler's mouth as he dropped his bag and ran off. Alexia dropped her bag too and chase him. Austin just laughed as he stood still and watched them. Tyler ran straight for the small park that was a short cut from Austin's house to school, and ran up the slide. Alexia groaned as she ran up the few steps to the top and pulled her brother to the ground.

"Now I know why Uncle Don and daddy are always bragging about chasing perps," said Alexia, panting. "It's really fun."

"Not when you're the one being chased," said Tyler between gasps of breath. Then he pushed his sister off and started to run again, Alexia grabbed his ankles, tripping him and causing Tyler to fall flat on his face.

"Shit," gasped Alexia as she got up to check on her brother. Austin had caught up with them by then and was dropping all three backpacks and helping Tyler up. "Oh Ty, are you alright? Ohmigosh, mom and dad are gonna kill me," she moaned into Austin's shoulder.

Austin examined Tyler's face with Tyler trying to pull back. "Stay still Messer."

"Why?" said Tyler blood dripping from his nose.

"Cause your nose may be broken."

"Aw, crap," groaned Tyler. "My head's killin' me and I can't feel like half of my head."

"Yeah, let's get you to the hospital."

"No, cause then they'll have to call my parents and then we're all gonna get in a crapload of trouble."

"Tyler, if you don't get medical help, mom and dad'll still notice, and we'll still get in a crapload of trouble. Just go with it," pleaded Alexia.

"Fine," said Tyler. "Whatever, where's the nearest hospital?"

"There isn't one," sighed Austin.

"How 'bout we call Audrie and have her help us?" offered Alexia.

"She's working nights like my dad this week. She's probably just gettin off or sleepin already."

"Too bad," said Alexia, SideKick already out. "I'd rather her be our savior than a cop. At least she's got medical knowledge."

"How bout you call Hawkes?"

"He's off on vacation in Hawaii with his girlfriend."

"Great timing."

"I know."

"Uh guys," interrupted Tyler. "My face is really hurting right now."

"Right," said Alexia in full 'hero' mode. "Let's get you help."

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

"Remind me what the _hell_ you guys were doing?" yelled Audrie as she floored through a yellow light.

"Well, " began Alexia timidly.

"Uh huh," probed Audrie.

"I was chasing Tyler for the heck of it y'know. Then we got a little carried away..."

"A little carried away?" asked Audrie incredulously. "You broke his damn nose!"

"It was an accident."

"Yeah, yeah. I know," sighed Audrie as she rested her thumb and forefinger on the bridge of her nose. "Alright, one issue. Do you want to tell your parents or do you want me to waltz into the precinct and report an accident?"

"Uh, I'll tell my parents," Alexia almost whispered.

"Good answer," said Audrie making a left and coming to halt in front of the crime lab. "Go up and tell them. I'm headed to the NYU hospital." Alexia nodded as she and Austin climbed out of the car. Audrie turned around to where Tyler was currently holding the Kleenex to his still bleeding nose. "Mondays suck don't they?" Tyler 's only response was to nod his head vigorously and then immediately stop and hold his hand to his head.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

"This is stupid," groaned Matt as he read the note his geometry teacher gave him. "I don't need a tutor, I can do the math perfectly fine on my own."

"Really Mr. Palmeri?" asked Mr. Campbell.

"Yeah, you wanna see?"

"I'd rather see it on you're tests and homework. Two weeks in and you're averaging a C."

Matt moaned, "My parents are gonna kill me."

"That's why I'm offering tutoring, that way you don't jeopardize that football spot either," he replied knowingly.

Matt gave him a look. "More reason for them to do it," he exclaimed. "What's worse is that I know my mom could do it."

"Do what, Mr. Palmeri."

"Kill me," he said simply. Mr. Campbell raised an eyebrow. "She's a Detective/CSI, she can kill me like 100 different ways and leave absolutely no evidence, and to top it off, the rest of my extended family could help her seeing as they're CSIs and Detectives too," Matt said throwing his hands up in the air. Mr. Campbell looked at Matt, a smile touching his lips.

"Matt, don't over dramatize, I know many students who could help you even ones a couple years younger if you'd rather not have a fellow classmate do it. Just look at my list, we don't have to tell your parents it'll be our secret."

Matt sighed dejectedly, "Show me the list." Mr. Campbell smiled and handed it to him. Matt's green eyes scanned it looking for anyone he knew and trusted until he stopped on two names that he knew very, very well. "Alexia Messer and Natalie Taylor," he choked out.

"Yes, do you know them? They are two of my best students."

"Unfortunately," Matt mumbled. "They're like my sisters. Their parents work with my mom, Lexa's mom's my godmother," he sighed. "I know they'd be perfect but I don't trust them fully knowing that they would hold this over me for years to come."

"Just trust them Matt, I'm sure they'll understand."

"Fine."

"Great meet me here during your lunch hour, I'll gather the girls."

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

"You heard what happened right?" asked Alexia as she watched the last few minutes of geometry fade, the bell ringing to signify the end of class.

"Um, no what happened? You missed homeroom and like two other classes. So what's up?" asked Natalie as she gathered her books, a quizzical expression on her face.

"Well, my dad dropped me and Ty off at Austin's place this morning and we all walked over to school," began Alexia.

"I'm sensing there's more to this," said Natalie as they started towards the door.

"Maybe," Natalie gave Alexia the get-on-with-it look. "Long story short, Ty's nose is broken and both of us are gonna be hangin' 'round the precinct and interrogation room for the next few days," sighed Alexia.

"Oh ouch," said Natalie. "That bad?" Alexia just nodded. "We'll I guess you won't be able to make the homecoming dance and game."

"I wouldn't say that," winked Alexia as they waited for the chance to escape the room.

"Natalie, Alexia could you please stay after class for a moment," Mr. Campbell called out. Alexia inwardly groaned, the last thing she wanted to do was spend an hour in a classroom discussing something with a teacher. She glanced at Natalie who seemed equally disappointed. Natalie was supposed to meet up with Kyle Morton for lunch and she didn't want to miss it. Both girls trudged to the front of the desk, out of the corner of her eye, Alexia saw Austin enter the room with a question on his face, she glanced at him and shrugged her shoulders. He nodded as he leaned against the wall.

"What do you need Mr. Campbell," asked Natalie hesitantly. "Not to sound rude but we both have plans for the lunch hour." Mr. Campbell looked up to see Austin leaning on the wall, and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll make this quick then," he said. "Girls, I was wondering if you would mind tutoring one of my students who's having trouble with geometry, and no it's not Austin." Natalie and Alexia giggled, as Austin looked hurt.

"Mr. Campbell, that's not fair," he called out. "You told me my average was fine."

"That was before your latest test," Mr. Campbell said. Alexia and Natalie laughed harder, while Austin just shook his head. "No the student I want you to tutor should be here any moment." Like he was summoned Matt came into the room head hung, obviously looking like he'd rather be anywhere but here.

"Matt?" asked both girls incredulously. Mr. Campbell nodded and got up from behind his desk.

"Yes, Mr. Palmeri is the student I wish you girls would tutor," he said placing a hand on Matt's shoulder.

"Um, Mr. Campbell, there's gotta be a mistake. Matt's the one who tutors us, I mean Uncle Sheldon helped him. Why would he need help?" asked Natalie hesitantly.

"I just do ok, geometry isn't as easy as I thought and you two geniuses wouldn't understand," he shot at Alexia and Natalie.

"Oh, someone's a little testy there maybe Uncle Don should tutor you instead," suggested Alexia sarcastically.

"No," stated Matt flatly. "I chose you two out of the long list of kids cause I know that if I ask nicely you guys won't tell our parents."

"Ok, um, one question," asked Alexia. Everyone looked at her. "Why can't I tell my parents? They'll wanna know what I'm doin' after school. They know I have no after-school things."

"Just say you're tutoring some kid and that I'll take you home or to the lab after your done and practice's over," said Matt shrugging.

"I have yearbook some days and the others…" Natalie asked.

"I have no idea how to help you lie to your parents," groaned Matt. "Let alone figure out how to lie to mine."

"Just tell 'em the truth," sighed Alexia.

Matt stared at her. "What would you do if you were failing Italian Lexie?"

"Um, not tell my dad."

"Exactly," exclaimed Matt. "So that's what I'm doing."

Austin cleared his throat, making the first noise since Matt arrived. Everyone turned to look at him. "I know this isn't gonna help guys, but I learned this the very first time I met everyone from the lab and again when I was introduced as the official boyfriend, and again this morning when um, y'know." He paused. Alexia motioned for him to go on. "Anyways, your parents are Detectives, that means they know when someone's lying unless they are really, really, good at it. I mean like sociopath good." Matt, Natalie, and Alexia groaned simultaneously.

"Austin, next time don't speak," warned Alexia. He nodded and went mute again. "Well, guys we'll just work around it. Like how a normal family covers for each other."

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

So don't forget to review and the next chap'll be up in no time...


	8. TV Week

**A/N:** Ok, next chapter, fair warning, it's written in IM speak for pretty much the entire chap. This is what happens when you get me and my friends talking about which TV shows we watch and which ones we don't. I tried to include almost everyone, so i'm sorry if i missed a show that you like! BTW: i didn't use any of the csi shows (sob), cold case, or without a trace because they exist in the same 'world'. On with the thank-yous to **StoryDreamer, CSIMiami17, **and** vikkilynne93 **for the wonderful reviews! I'd also like to thank **vikkilynne93 **for putting this story on the alerts/ favorites list. You guys ROCK!

Clarifications: **Bold: **Online

_Italics: _Offline

Normal: Away

Disclaimer: Sadly i do not own (yes i am actually gonna list every single thin...) AIM, NCIS, Criminal Minds, The Office, Halo3, Guitar Hero, Tiffany, Giants, GossipGirl, 90210, Kyle XY, Greek, Heroes, Two and a Half Men, House, Scrubs, Bones, Third Watch, Crossing Jordan, Desperate Housewives, Grey's Anatomy, Ugly Betty, Lost, 30 Rock, SpongeBob SquarePants, Disney, My Name Is Earl, 24, and the cherry on top , CSI: NY (i really want this show)!. Yeah, waaay to many shows!

On with chap 8!

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Chapter 8: TV Week…

Tuesday, September 23, 2008

Alexia sighed as she signed onto AIM, she had finished her homework and was now trying to find a way to occupy herself before 7 when _NCIS_ would finally premiere. She checked who was on and debated who to bug.

AIM Buddy List:

Your Status: **NYCGirl4ever**: NCIS is BACK 2nite!

Buddies (17/22)

**Geek4Ever629 **(Adam): GC/MS is being a pain, Gonna beat Tyler at Halo3!!

**Manhattan-Queen10021 **(Ashley): Any1 bored? Empty house ready 2 b TRASHED!

WestCoast2EastCoast (Audrie)

**FDNYKid1015** (Austin): Bored outta my mind … Sm1 talk 2 me!

**TheBrookenator220** (Brooke): THE OFFICE returns on THURSDAY

_TrueNewYorker_ (Danny): With Montana and a freakin' floater … this sucks

**NYPD3G** (Flack): I have the day off, no bodies or assholes...

ThatJustHappened (Greg): Don't bother me, I'm sleeping or in detention, or both

_BustaCapInYoA_ (Angell): At a damn scene…

_GHLuver4ever_ (Kelsey): Playing Guitar Hero… what else ppl

_ScienceGal428_ (Kendall): Busy… actually working unlike ADAM!

**BsktballLuver** (Kyle): Book Reports SUCK!

_Montana_ (Lindsay): Floater by the Hudson … Dan gets to dive

**MacAttack **(Mac): Shouldn't you all should be working…

**GIANTSFAN** (Marty): Supposedly elbow deep in stomach contents, GIANTS R BAC!

**FootballStar16** (Matt): Geometry Sucks …

**SayCheese814 **(Natalie): Guess What… GUESS WHAT? …… Nothing I'm bored

**AcrossthePond** (Peyton): Central Park DB… what fun

**TheDoc'sIn **(Hawkes): Yeah… dumpster diving sucks

_ThatCreepyPlace_ (Sid): Autopsy in Progress… Come Back Later

_NoNeedForInspection_ (Spencer): FOOTBALL PRACTICE

**TiffanyLuver** (Stella): Just plain ol' paperwork

VideoGameGenius (Tyler): If I don't answer I'm beating Adam at Halo3

Alexia laughed as she read some of the status and away messages, she especially liked Natalie's, Flack's, and Marty's. Then she clicked each person who was online deciding that it would be more fun to bug all of them and set up the chat.

Chat 10303829

NYCGirl4ever has entered chat

FDNYKid1015 has entered chat

NYCGirl4ever: Hey Austin…

TiffanyLuver has entered chat

FDNYKid1015: hey alexia

TiffanyLuver: Lexa, you do know some of us are working?

GIANTSFAN has entered chat

TheBrookenator220 has entered chat

GIANTSFAN: says u stell ; )

NYCGirl4ever: If u were working, u wouldn't answer… and hey brooke

TiffanyLuver: w/e lexie

TheBrookenator220: hey lex, u do the lit hw yet?

NYCGirl4ever: uhhhh

Manhattan-Queen10021 has entered chat

NYPD3G has entered chat

SayCheese814 has entered chat

NYPD3G: the whole point of a day off is to avoid u ppl

TiffanyLuver: thanks don!

NYCGirl4ever: yeah that makes us warm and fuzzy inside uncle Donnie

NYPD3G: enough w/ the uncle Donnie stuff, did dan put u up to this??

NYCGirl4ever: like I said b4 uncle Donnie nope

GIANTSFAN: lol, wow… u guys are amazingly immature

NYCGirl4ever: :p

NYPD3G: shut up pino.

MacAttack has entered chat

BsktballLuver has entered chat

NYPD3G: hey mac, nice screenname

MacAttack: Natalie changed it

TiffanyLuver: hi mac

SayCheese814: hey kyle, oh and hey daddy, ur other 1 was lame

BsktballLuver: hey every1

NYCGirl4ever: hey kyle

FDNYKid1015: sup kyle

MacAttack: shouldn't u all be working?

NYPD3G: off

TiffanyLuver: paperwork

GIANTSFAN: uh… the skull's still cookin

MacAttack: …

SayCheese814: im done w/ hmwk

NYCGirl4ever: Hey u spoke…

SayCheese814: wow lexa… that's amazing u just noticed

Manhattan-Queen10021: lol, so u guys wanna come over?

NYCGirl4ever: NO

Manhattan-Queen10021: alright Alexia a simple no thx would b ok.

NYCGirl4ever: u don't get it NCIS comes bac 2nite, I hav 2 c it, I mean hav 2 or I die!

TiffanyLuver: overdramatic there Lexi

NYCGirl4ever: it's my fav show, I cant miss it!

Manhattan-Queen10021: I like criminal minds better, u kno the creepy guys, BAU, and the best part REID!! I finally get 2 c wat happened 2 the blown up car!

NYCGirl4ever: yea well at least one of ur characters didn't die in a firefight and then hav the entire team broken up! I mean TONY is on the uss Ronald Reagan 4 cryin out loud. Personally, Morgan's waaaay better than Reid

Manhattan-Queen10021: NO WAY! REID is my husband!

FDNYKid1015: coleman's lucky his 1st name's spencer…

SayCheese814: lmao austin

TheBrookenator220: OMG u guys r soooo obsessed it's not even funny!!

GIANTSFAN: r they always like this??

MacAttack: yea

TiffanyLuver: they're like you and the giants

NYPD3G: unfortunately

FDNYKid1015: just during premiere week and finale week otherwise they just watch it with no convo inbtween, I can never get a date on tues or wed

Manhattan-Queen10021: well, I like gossipgirl too and that already returned! Plus 90210 that is pretty ah-mazin

NYCGirl4ever: no way 90210 suckd, gossipgirl's ok… I guess.

BsktballLuver: no way gossipgirl is the best thing ever

NYCGirl4ever: yea alright morton, nat ur bf is weird…

TheBrookenator220: oi, u guys r … wow… yea that's all I hav 2 say

SayCheese814: lol, oh c'mon am I the only who watches Kyle XY and like Greek??

NYCGirl4ever: Uh yeah, but anyways kyle doesn't come back til next year

TheDoc'sIn has entered chat

TheDoc'sIn: what r we talking about

BossMan: apparently tv shows sheldon…

NYCGirl4ever: NCIS returns 2nite!!

TheDoc'sIn: I watch that, it's pretty good, some of the forensics isn't that accurate but otherwise…

NYCGirl4ever: yea, yea, I watch it for the stories and the head slaps and tony, not to point out wat's accurate and wat's not.

TheDoc'sIn: just sayin, im watching heroes and 2 and a half men.

FDNYKid1015: I luv 2 and a half men, Im waitin 4 house tho, I cant wait 4 the final season of scrubs!

BsktballLuver: OMG scrubs is awesome!

GIANTSFAN: I luv scrubs! Bones is good 2.

TheDoc'sIn: on the subject of soon to be cancelled shows, I used to watch third watch

MacAttack: that was actually pretty good, I watched it occansionally

NYPD3G: cop show…

FDNYKid1015: hey it's a pretty good cop show, but its not only a cop show, its got other departments

NYPD3G: and how would u kno that?

FDNYKid1015: my dad and uncle watch it…

NYCGirl4ever: my cancelled show's crossing Jordan, just cause the ppl left to do heroes, ugh

TiffanyLuver: desperate housewives, greys anatomy, and ugly betty are the shows I keep up with

NYPD3G: ugh, soapy shows, to 'dramatic'

TiffanyLuver: ugly betty's a comedy don…

SayCheese814: OMG I luvvv ugly betty!!

NYPD3G: w/e, Im watchin baseball w/ messer and then basketball w/ messer again.

BsktballLuver: Oh yeah, basketball starts soon!

TiffanyLuver: original don, any actual tv shows??

NYCGirl4ever: he and daddy watch lost… oh and they watch like those stupid comedies.

NYPD3G: thanks lex

NYCGirl4ever: no prob uncle Donnie

TiffanyLuver: how bout you mac? Or are you too busy working?

BossMan: 30 rock is ok and heroes. Peyton likes grey's anatomy.

TheDoc'sIn: I like 30 rock.

NYPD3G: the only shows i can watch are spongebob and Disney, and that's cause ive got a 6 yr old running around.

GIANTSFAN: lol haha flack

NYPD3G: I repeat shut up pino.

TheBrookenator220: I luv the office, it comes back on Thursday!!

GIANTSFAN: that show's awesome, so's my name is earl.

NYPD3G: I watch my name is earl and the office, personally tho, 24 is my favorite.

FDNYKid1015: 24 is amazing… I can't wait to finally see what happens!

AcrossthePond has entered chat

BossMan: Hey Peyton

SayCheese814: Hi peyton

GIANTSFAN: hehe hey peyton I am actually wrking I swear…

AcrossthePond: why are u ppl im-ing when almost all of u are in the same building, some most likely in the same rm??

NYCGirl4ever: Cuz it's fun…

NYPD3G: hey im at home…

FDNYKid41015: me 2

Manhattan-Queen10021: ditto

TheBrookenator220: im home!

BsktballLuver: I'm on my phone at the courts

Manhattan-Queen10021: do u ever stop playin b-ball?

BsktballLuver: yea, I actual pay attention in skool unlike sm ppl

Manhattan-Queen10021: w/e

AcrossthePond: alright how bout the rest of u?

BossMan: my office, avoiding calling Sinclair about the latest fundraiser, which everyone's unfortunately a part of.

NYPD3G: WHAT!

GIANTSFAN: r u kidding?

TheDoc'sIn: do we have to?

TiffanyLuver: Plz tell me it's the bachelor auction…

BossMan: nope, it's the some sports game, with some kind of dance afterwards and its a NYPD and FDNY one.

NYCGirl4ever: Austin avoid the crime lab for the next few weeks, and my place now that I think bout it

SayChesse814: LOL, haha u hang with the NYPD crowd, yet ur dad's FDNY, ur doomd.

FDNYKid1015: thx u guys, hey ash can I crash at ur place til its safe to come out?

Manhattan-Queen10021: lol nope sry Marceaux

FDNYKid1015: how bout u kyle

BsktballLuver: nah, go suffer Marceaux

NYCGirl4ever: hey look at the time its 7:50, 10 more minutes… 10 more minutes… guys I'm officially owning the break room U TOUCH THE REMOTE U DIE… need I repeat myself??

TheBrookenator220: wow lex… that's my only response to that

SayCheese814: we got it, u didn't hav 2 scream it

NYCGirl4ever: sorry… im xcited.

TheDoc'sIn: I can see that… u were dancing and singing it

AcrossthePond: Who's all in the break rm?

NYCGirl4ever: ME!

SayCheese814: moi

TheDoc'sIn: Im on my break therefore in the break rm…

TiffanyLuver: Across the hall in my office meaning I heard Lexie's yell and xcitement she can't contain.

GIANTSFAN: I'm in autopsy…

NYCGirl4ever: OMG 5 more mins!! Ttyl

NYCGirl4ever has left chat

NYPD3G: alright then…

TiffanyLuver: ok, now I'm in the breakrm… I wanna see what's so important about this show…

GIANTSFAN: me 2, transporting…

BossMan: might as well see for myself.

AcrossthePond: oh all right, I'll join you all…

NYPD3G: I feel left out now…

TiffanyLuver: u have that big flat screen, use it!

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Everyone gathered in the break room, watching as the first minutes of the NCIS season premiere unfolded, computers still on, people still typing. Alexia was the only one completely transfixed as she started at the monitor refusing to move an inch, squealing when Tony was on, and laughing at the stupid jokes. About halfway through the episode, Danny and Lindsay showed up curious what was going on, when they walked in everyone gagged a bit.

Alexia paused the episode (the beauty of tivo) and turned to her parents, "Why do you guys smell like crap?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "Our case's a floater on the Hudson, why da ya think we smell like crap?" Then he looked at Pino and Peyton, "there's a ripe cadaver in autopsy for you guys. I'm gonna take a shower." Danny trudged out and the smell lessened considerably.

"I made Danny dive and examine the body," shrugged Lindsay. "The only reason why I smell is because I spent an hour with him in the car because of traffic, by the way, someone may want to send janitorial to clean out the smell." Mac, Stella, and Hawkes laughed. "So what are you guys watching?" Lindsay asked as she started at the screen showing a paused image of Gibbs.

"_NCIS_, duh," said Alexia like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah, right," said Lindsay. "Why are you guys im-ing each other if you're in the same room?"

"I have no idea Lindsay," stated Mac. "They started it." He pointed towards Stella, Pino, Alexia, and Natalie. "We were talking to Flack, Austin, Ashley, Brooke, and I think Kyle too though."

Lindsay nodded, but obviously not entirely getting it and then followed the route her husband took to the showers.

"Hey can we do this again tomorrow with _Criminal Minds_?" read Natalie from her IM conversation with Ashley when the episode finally ended.

"Uh…" was the only reply she got, both typed and spoken.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

**A/N: **you guys are probably sick of me talking (or is it writing oh well) but... Did anyone catch Miami last night?? It was soo ah-mazin! Course tonight is NCIS (which is like 10 mins away : ) right now!!) and so's Without A Trace, anyone gonna watch those shows?? Finally, Criminal Minds returns tomorrow and (drumroll please) CSI: NY!! Yep i'm ridiculously happy that all the shows are returning, now if only CSI: would return quicker... (yeah, i'm gonna shut up now...) So review please, i don't care what about i'll read it anyways!!


	9. Homecoming Game!

**A/N:** Hey! Sorry for the lack of udpates, school is soo crazy right now. Plus, everything's back which shortens the amount of time i actually can do something other than watch TV. Which now i must mention, did anyone catch the NY episode last night?? It was totally ah-mazin and in the spoiler section did you know that Anna Belknap is pregnant?? and that they're working it into the storylines and you-know-who's the father... OMG season 5 should be kickass!! (Welcome back M&M's). Yeah, i'm pretty pumped. Anyways, i want to thank **StoryDreamer**, **CSIMiami17**, and **Bmangaka** for their reviews. I'd also like to thank **CSIMiami17** for putting this story on the Alerts List and **StoryDreamer** for favoriting (dunno if that's a word) As Our Lives Change. You guys are awesome!! Hope you like this chap. and BTW i don't really watch football so sorry if some of the things are wrong, i ran it past the guys but got no real response from 'em... (sigh)

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Chapter 9: Homecoming Game…

Friday, October 3, 2008

"So are you going to the game tonight?" asked Austin casually as he leaned on his locker staring at Alexia as she put her books away. She turned and leaned on the door of her locker and smiled at him.

"I dunno, I was gonna go to the game with this hot guy and watch my older kinda brother play as the quarterback," she said.

"That's a cruel game to play Lexie, who's this guy so I can beat him to a pulp."

"Well, he plays on the basketball team, has an awesome smile, kinda tall, amazing blue-green eyes that I can lose myself in…" Austin rolled his eyes at her description.

"I'm flattered that my girlfriend admires my good looks," he said as Alexia closed her locker and walked down the hallway with him. "So I'll pick you up at 6: 30?"

"Sounds perfect."

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

"Ok, we've officially exhausted Barney's, Nordstrom's, Saks, Bloomingdale's and I still haven't found the right dress," pouted Alexia. She was standing on Madison Ave. with Natalie, Ashley, Lindsay, Peyton, and Stella. "Now lemme remind you all that the dance is tomorrow! And I have less than an hour until the game."

"How bout that one at Saks?" asked Natalie. She held a few shopping bags on her arms with the excitement of trying it on later to show Mac. "That purple one was so pretty. Austin would love it on you!"

"It didn't fit right," frowned Alexia. "It was a little big."

"Oh well," said Ashley. "In fashion you make a few sacrifices. Anyways, the guys would've all been over you if you got that little black one."

"Auntie Stella," began Natalie. "Do you have a secret up your sleeve that you're not sharing with the class?"

"I have one more store, but you have to promise never to use it excessively," warned Stella.

"Promise," the three teens chorused, as they got into the SUV again. Stella drove until they got to a small warehouse-type place.

"This is it?" asked Ashley.

Stella smiled, "It may not look like Gucci or Prada, but this is pretty big." Ashley raised an eyebrow but kept her mouth shut as she followed the group into the place. "Michelle," Stella called out. "You in?" A few moments later a slender woman in her late forties, auburn hair tucked neatly in a bun, came into the foyer of the building.

"Stella, darling," Michelle said, an accent prominent but couldn't be placed. "You brought me a larger group, I'm not sure I can do my magic on everyone today."

"Oh no, there is only one person I need a dress for. Alexia," Stella motioned for the two girls to come by her. "This one has her homecoming dance tomorrow and she needs a dress."

Michelle smiled and nodded, "I have the perfect dress." Then she grabbed both her by the elbow and led Alexia to the back of the warehouse.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Austin arrived at the Messers' townhouse at 6:30 sharp. He rang the doorbell and stood on the step as he waited for someone to answer the door. When it opened it wasn't someone he recognized first, blue eyes, really tall, dark hair, Austin did see the badge and gun though.

"Uh, hi sir," he stammered. "I'm lookin' for Alexia." Instead of slamming the door on his face like Austin thought the guy would, he smiled and let Austin in.

"She should be down any minute Austin," Austin noticed the accent, it was definitely New York, just not as pronounced as Alexia's dad's was. "I'm Don Flack, by the way." Then it clicked, Alexia's godfather, Austin remembered, and my dad's friend.

"He's harmless Austin," laughed Alexia as she came down the steps. Austin just nodded as she came up beside him. "My parents are working late so Uncle Don's here keeping Tyler company while we go to the game and Trevor and his mom have a night together." Austin nodded dumbly again until he founded his voice.

"So you ready?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my coat and we're gone."

Austin nodded and stuck his hand out to Flack. "Nice to meet you sir." Flack shook it and nodded.

"Likewise."

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

It was the last minute of the game; the score stood 21-17, Regina Academy Tigers leading. Alexia, Austin, Natalie, Kyle, Ashley, Spencer Coleman (Ashley's current boyfriend), and a few other friends, Kelsey Suarez, Brooke Kellis, and Greg Belan were all in the stands watching as Matt snapped the ball to the quarterback ready to try one last play to cinch the victory. It was second and 10; they needed to make it those last few yards to gain the touchdown. Everyone from Washington were on their feet cheering as the running back caught the flying ball and ran, dodging the opposing team as they tried to gain the ball. The running back, sensing the other team closing in spiraled it towards Matt who caught it and made the last yard giving the Washington Cougars the victory. The sound was deafening as everyone from Washington cheered the team, congratulations were given to the players and the cheerleaders did the last of their victory routines.

"It's a good thing Mr. Campbell and the coach let Matt play," said Austin over the noise.

"Yeah," agreed Natalie. "Otherwise, we wouldn't of won and Auntie Stella and Uncle Kevin wouldn't be embarrassing him at the moment." All of them craned their necks to where Stella was giving Matt a huge hug and Kevin was slapping his son on the back.

"Personally, I'm very glad no other adults could make it tonight," said Alexia grinning. "Now we can a little fun."

"I wouldn't say that Lex," sighed Natalie. Alexia raised an eyebrow as Natalie gestured to where Tyler, Flack, Hawkes, and Angell were all congratulating Matt.

"Why are they here?" whined Alexia.

"Same reason we are," said Kelsey. "To watch football."

"Hey," interrupted Austin. "There are hundreds of people here, we can avoid 'em if you two want."

"Nah, I wanna congratulate Mattie," said Natalie, Alexia nodded her head in agreement.

"Well then come on," urged Ashley who was already pushing against the crowd. The group of friends laughed as the followed Ashley to the field.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

"Amazing game Mattie," exclaimed Stella as she finally let go of her son. Matt was grinning from ear to ear as Flack, Angell, and Hawkes praised him on the game.

"Thanks guys," Matt said. "Hey Ty, where's Alexia? She said she was gonna be here."

"She came separately," Tyler said rolling his eyes while avoiding the bandage on his nose. "Austin picked her up and they met Ashley and Natalie and some other people somewhere along the line."

"Ah, well be right back Coach wants to recap," Matt said as he started to walk away. He was nearing the locker room when a girl threw herself around him in a hug.

"Congrats Mattie," Alexia exclaimed as she let go.

"Great game Matt," agreed Natalie as she gave him a hug. Austin gave him a high five as Ashley gave him a hug too. The rest of the group congratulated Matt, especially Spencer since he played football on the middle school team.

"Thanks guys, glad you got to see it," said Matt. "I'll see you guys later. Ray's?" The teens nodded as they headed towards the adults by the bleachers.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

"Did you guys have to come," grumbled Alexia as she dragged Austin over to her 'family'.

"Why would we miss seein' Matt play his first football game, Lex?" asked Flack.

"To save the rest of us the embarrassment of having detective escorts," grumbled Alexia.

"See now that ain't fair Lex. We're jus' lookin' out for ya."

"You know the problem with livin' round cops all the time Uncle Donnie? You tend to want even more freedom than the regular teen."

"Not again with the Donnie thing, the only person allowed to call me that is my mother," moaned Flack.

"Ok, hmm… How bout Junior?"

"Worse, leave the nicknames to your dad."

Angell glanced at Hawkes and Stella who were watching the exchange with the challenge of keeping a straight face. "She's got her dad's sarcasm."

"That's the best part," said Stella. "Her dad's jokes and ability to think of 'em on the spot and her mom's perseverance or better yet, spirit to not let anything slide."

"Lethal combination," said Hawkes. "There are only two people who can keep up Danny's bantering and that's Flack and Lindsay. Now when you have the combo of Danny and Lindsay teasing in one go, you're in trouble. Flack can't always keep up."

"I feel sorry for Alexia's boyfriend," said Angell.

"Don't be," said Austin as he walked up to the adults. "She only turns it on when she's with him or, when she's having a good day. Plus, the sarcasm isn't so bad." He turned to the adults and smiled before turning back to watch the rest of the argument.

Kelsey came up to join the group. "What's worse is when she does it in Italian. You should hear her sometimes, I don't think her teacher even knows that much! Right Brooke, you're were in her class."

"Huh," asked Brooke, slightly confused. She had a big smile on her face like she'd been laughing. "What'd you say?"

"Oh never mind," groaned Natalie. "Are you sure you're awake in there?"

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

K, the whole you awake in there? i totally stole from one of my bff's who was sayin that to one of my other bff's and was told that if i used things about my friends and they know, i must credit them so there... Yeah please review, it makes me happy!!


	10. Homecoming Dance

**A/N:** OMG i didn't make you guys wait a week!! Yipee! Sadly though, it means that nothing exciting happened that i can talk about... So **StoryDreamer**, **iheartcsinewyork**, **CSIMiami17**, and **xXx Aazeen xXx** are the wonderful people i get to thank for reviewing!** iheartcsinewyork** and** xXx Aazeen xXx** are awesome for alerting and favoriting As Our Lives Change. All you are ahmazing! Hope you enjoy my first double-digit chapter!

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Chapter 10: Homecoming Dance…

Saturday, October 4, 2008

Alexia closed her eyes as she spun around her room. She loved the way the dress looked, it felt like it was an original and in a way it was. She sighed as she checked her clock one last time. 6:55, the digital read. Austin was supposed to be there at 7 o'clock, the dance started at 7:30 and she was home by 10:30, father's orders. She sighed as she checked her appearance one last time as she heard the doorbell ring. She smiled and grabbed her bag off her bed and headed towards the stairs. While the dance wasn't formal everyone made a point to at least dress nicely. She smiled as she saw what Austin was wearing, gray slacks, with a white button-up and matching gray jacket, it was nice but not black-tie nice.

Austin, Lindsay, and Danny glanced up as they saw Alexia make her way down the stairs. Her honey-colored hair twisted up in a bun, several pieces curled and framing her face. Her dress was a rose-colored strapless that fell just below the knees; gold accents adorned the dress making it sparkle more. Her outfit was finished off with gold heels, 'borrowed' from Ashley.

"Wow," breathed Austin. "You look wow…"

"Thanks," smiled Alexia. "You look wow too."

"You both look great now rules," interrupted Danny. Both teens looked at him and Lindsay let out an exasperated sigh.

"You really know how to ruin a moment cowboy," groaned Lindsay.

"What?"

"A moment, didn't you have one of those when you were a teen, a special one like now?"

"Nah, I was too busy ducking policemen to notice. What did you have 'moments' Montana?"

"Actually Danny, I did." Alexia rolled her eyes at her parents bantering. It was a normal thing but sometimes it could get old.

"Ok, guys?" Alexia asked. "Get on with the rules so we're not late." Danny and Lindsay nodded.

"Curfew is 10:30 sharp, you go to the dance, stay at the dance, and come home after the dance. We clear?" Both Austin and Alexia nodded. "Ok, good have fun, Alexia."

"Bye Daddy, bye Mommy," said Alexia as she dragged Austin out of the house, slamming the door behind them.

"So," began Danny.

"What now Messer?" groaned Lindsay.

"I think I'm gonna go for a stroll," Danny said going to grab his coat.

"Oh no you're not cowboy. We are gonna be here all night waiting for Alexia to come home and tell us all about it. We are not about to go and follow her to the dance," Lindsay stated adamantly.

"Please Montana, just for a little?"

"No," said Lindsay flatly.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Austin and Alexia arrived at the dance around 7:30 finding Ashley and her date, Spencer, first. Ashley was wearing a teal halter dress with a plunging neckline and an a-line skirt. The dress was accented with white gold diamonds around the neckline. Ashley's gold locks were down, but they were curled tightly. Natalie and Kyle arrived a few minutes later. Natalie in a striking indigo strapless, that had a full skirt and hit right above the knee; her brown hair was twirled in a half-up style with a flower clipping her bangs back. Kelsey and Brooke arrived together. Finally, Greg came strolling up the sidewalk with a cheerleader on his arm.

As they neared the door, Natalie grabbed her camera out of her bag, "Group photo c'mon guys!" Austin groaned playfully as he grabbed Alexia into a hug, Kelsey and Brooke were in the middle while the boys posed with their dates. Spencer linked arms with Ashley and Natalie asked a chaperon to take their photo then she grabbed Kyle's hand and posed right before the flash went off. The group thanked the chaperon as Alexia grabbed the camera.

"Kyle and Nat first," she sang happily. The couple stayed in the position they were in as Alexia snapped the photo. Then Natalie pushed Ashley and Spencer into the camera's direction and told them to 'strike a pose'.

Austin plucked the camera out of Alexia's hands and said, "Next photo, the five girls." Alexia, Natalie, and Ashley giggled as they linked arms and smiled towards Austin.

Natalie claimed her camera back and said, "All the guys." All of them groaned as they got in a group and posed for the picture.

"Final one," began Natalie. "The perfect couple." Both Austin and Alexia rolled their eyes as everyone else cleared out and he wrapped his arms around her, and leaned down to kiss Alexia's cheek; both Ashley and Natalie 'awwed' as they snapped the photo.

"I'm so putting this in the break room," smirked Natalie. Alexia rolled her eyes as she headed towards the door once again. When they reached the gym, the music was already blaring, punch probably already spiked.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

By 9:30, everyone was starting to get tired. Natalie, and about half of the other girls had removed their heels and the rest were slowly following suit, Austin had shed his jacket and some of the other guys had lost their ties. Alexia was sipping some water that Austin had given her and was watching as some of her classmates attempted the Soulja Boy dance. She hoped to God, someone got that on video because she would definitely want to relive that hilarity. When the song finally ended, the DJ decided to make an announcement.

"Hey Y'all, the night's winding down so we're gonna slow things down. This is for the couples in the room, guys grab your girls and bring 'em to the floor. If you don't have a special someone ask the girl you wanna," he yelled into the microphone as a slow song started to play.

_We were both young when I first saw you _

_I close my eyes _

_And the flashback starts _

_I'm standing there _

_On a balcony in summer air _

_See the lights, _

_See the party, _

_the ball gowns _

_I see you make your way through the crowd _

_You say hello _

_Little did I know_

"Come on Lexa," smiled Austin taking her hand. "Let's dance." Alexia obliged as she let herself be lead onto the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around Austin's neck as his arms snaked around her waist. Out of the corners of her eyes she saw a flash go off, and she had no doubt in her mind that Natalie was going to post that picture on the Important News board at the lab along with the other photo. Not that she minded, Alexia might just ask for a copy.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles _

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet _

_And I was crying on the staircase _

_Begging you please don't go, and I said _

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone _

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run _

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess _

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you _

_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew _

_So close your eyes _

_Escape this town for a little while _

Alexia sighed contently as moved to the music with Austin, she could see Natalie and Kyle a few feet away dancing together, and behind them Spencer had somehow convinced Ashley to dance. She smiled thinking what her parents' first dance together was like; if they knew then that they were the ones for each other. Alexia made a mental note to ask Stella later.

_Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter _

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet _

_But you were everything to me _

_I was begging you please don't go and I said _

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone _

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run _

_You'll be the prince I'll be the princess _

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel _

_This love is difficult, but it's real, _

_Don't be afraid _

_We'll make it out of this mess _

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

Natalie smiled as she let the music and Kyle guide her. It was one of those special moments that most girls share with their mom and Natalie couldn't wait to tell Peyton and write it in a letter to Claire. She sighed happily and swayed to the music again.

Kyle felt Natalie relax in his arms and whispered, "You enjoying yourself?"

"Most definitely," came her reply.

"We gonna do this again?" Kyle raised an eyebrow as he waited for her to answer. Natalie lifted her head off his chest and looked him in the eyes; she smiled and nodded before leaning in again. Kyle let out the breath he didn't he was holding and smiled too.

_Oh oh, _

_I got tired of waiting _

_Wondering if you were ever coming around _

_My faith in you was fading _

_When I met you on the outskirts of town and I said _

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone _

_I keep waiting for you but you never come _

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think _

_He kneels to the ground and pulled out a ring _

_And said_

Austin rested his chin on Alexia's head as the song started to wind down. Truthfully, he didn't want the song to end. He wanted to stay like that forever but he knew that it was impossible so he decided to just savor this perfect moment and remember how it was, down the minute detail. He exhaled and breathed Alexia's scent once again to engrave it in his memory_._

_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone _

_I love you and that's all I really know _

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress _

_It's a love story baby just say yes _

_Oh, oh, oh _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh _

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

The song was _Love Story_ by Taylor Swift. Alright so please (x100) review!! I'll be so happy and i promise to review and not leave you waiting forever!! i promise!


	11. Just Another Day at the Office

**A/N**: Hey next chapter yay! I'd like to thank **StoryDreamer**, **iheartcsinewyork**, **CSIMiami17**, and **Bmangaka** for their awesome reviews and **tinkerbella1723** for favoriting this story. You guys rock!

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Chapter 11: Just Another Day At the Office

Tuesday, October 7, 2008

"Hey you two look fancy where're you headed, court?" asked Alexia perkily as she walked into the kitchen. Danny was wearing a suit and tie, Lindsay wearing a skirt, blouse, and heels. Tyler was absent, the three of them could hear loud thuds coming from upstairs, where the youngest Messer currently was.

"Yeah, we have court today, which sucks," complained Danny.

"Well you look funny daddy," giggled Alexia as she stabbed some of her scrambled eggs.

"Whadaya mean I look funny? I wear stuff like this."

Alexia shook her head. "No… Uncle Don, Uncle Sheldon, and Uncle Mac do. You on the other hand, choose to wear jeans and polos to work." Lindsay smirked as she watched Danny fidget with his tie trying to figure out what to say.

"He used to wear nicer, um more by-the-dress code outfits," Lindsay said, coming to Danny's rescue. "He just chooses not to. Which I can completely understand seeing as we deal with dead bodies on a daily basis." Danny gave Lindsay a silent thank you as he yanked at his tie, undoing it in the process. Both Alexia and Lindsay laughed as Danny's expression went from uncomfortable to pissed off in a mere moment.

Danny noticed Tyler, finally downstairs, grabbing an apple and rescued himself by saying, "Hey Tyler what took ya so long?"

"Stupid alarm clock's busted," complained Tyler.

"We'll getcha a new one buddy."

"Hey Ty, stuff some food in your mouth because we're gonna be late soon if we don't hurry," said Lindsay as she checked her watch once again, then turned back to the case file she held.

"Montana," whined Danny. "You worked the damn case. I don't think ya need to go over it anymore than ya'lready have."

"I'm refreshing my memory Danny. Do you know the facts?"

"Basically, I mean what're they gonna do? Interrogate us like suspects? We gather evidence; we analyze evidence, we write the report, go home, and then do it again the next day. I mean if we had to do anything else they'd pay us more and that hasn't happened yet." Danny shrugged and yanked his cell out of its charger; he flipped it open to check if he had any texts.

_You and Linds better get ur asses here soon, ur late – Flack_

Lindsay read the text over Danny's shoulder and groaned, "Ok, Alexia, Tyler get in the car." Both kids nodded as they grabbed their lunches off the counters and trouped out of the kitchen. Then Lindsay turned to face Danny. "C'mon cowboy, let's get to work."

Danny lifted his undone tie, "Uh, Montana could ya help please?"

Lindsay smiled as she tied Danny's tie, making sure he regretted asking as she yanked at it a little and gave the smallest hint of a smirk as she gave him a quick, yet at the same time lingering kiss, and then followed the route Alexia and Tyler took to the car, swaying her hips just enough.

Danny groaned as he got up and reached for his own bag muttering, "Damn" on his way out.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

"Hey you're early," exclaimed Natalie as she lifted her head from her book. Alexia and Tyler waved their hands in greeting as they approached the bench where Natalie and Trevor were currently situated. Trevor was bouncing up and down while Natalie looked half asleep.

"Hi Lexie, Hi Tyler," sang Trevor as he got up to give both Messers a hug. Alexia returned the hug and hello while Tyler ruffled Trevor's hair.

"Why are you here?" asked Natalie. "I thought your parents were gonna drop you off at the normal time."

"Court, apparently my parents didn't get the memo about the time change," sighed Alexia as she deposited her bag on the bench and sat next to Natalie.

"Well that sucks," said Matt from behind the tree. "At least we can all suffer together right?"

"Oh yeah," said Tyler. "The wonderful punishment of being cop kids, being dropped off at school 40 minutes early!"

"We're not that early are we?" groaned Alexia as she flipped open her cell phone.

"Uh yea we are Lex," said Matt. "What sucks is that my dad could've dropped me off later but he's got to cover that big story down by the courthouse." He kicked a stray rock and leaned against the tree. "Hey there Trev, why are you here early?"

"Daddy has to work," he said absentmindedly staring at his book.

"How bout your mom kiddo?"

"She's not home. Daddy says Mommy's on vacation."

"Really?" asked Natalie. She, Alexia, and Matt exchange glances. "Do you know when she'll be back?" Trevor just shook his head and tugged on the football Matt was toying with.

"You wanna play kiddo?" Trevor nodded. "Alright, go ask Ty if he'll play too."

"Ok," said Trevor happily. He tugged on Tyler's hand. "Come on Tyler let's play football."

"Sure Trev, I'll play with you," said Tyler as he shrugged off his backpack and ran off to the field with Matt and Trevor.

"Watch out for the nose Tyler," yelled Alexia. Tyler just waved her off; he had just gotten the huge bandage off that had been covering his nose, and turned back to the guys. "Ok, now it's just us, you wanna go into the Borders down the block and look around?" asked Alexia.

"Not at the moment, I really wanna finish this book. I'm almost done," replied Natalie as she turned the page. She looked at Alexia whose face showed utter boredom. "Ok fine, how bout we head to the Starbucks?"

"Sounds like a plan," said Alexia happily. Both girls got up from the bench, grabbed their bags, and headed off in the opposite direction of the guys.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Stella yawned as she poured her fourth cup of coffee that morning. Three hours into the day and all the CSIs were doing was paperwork, Stella was about ready to fall asleep at her computer. Everyone knew though, that a slow day was a good day. She sat down at one of the tables overlooking the Manhattan streets as she heard the muted sounds of footsteps on tiles. Stella looked up from the case file she was about to read as Peyton walked into the room, file in hand, hair pulled back, scrubs still on.

"Hey Peyton," greeted Stella. "What's up?"

"Hi Stella, slow morning in the morgue," said the Brit. "The good thing is that I finally got that Jane Doe done," she placed the file on the table and went to go get a cup of tea. "So, how's your morning going?"

"Nothing exciting, just paperwork," said Stella as she pulled the autopsy report closer. "At least this is one more off my desk. Y'know, Mac's in his office if you're lookin' for him."

"Not really, I talked to him this morning and anyways, I haven't finished his autopsy yet, if I go in, he'll be looking for information that I haven't received or documented yet." Peyton sat down in the chair opposite Stella.

Stella nodded knowingly as she took a sip of coffee, "Yeah, he's currently going over the cold case files on his desk so I wouldn't go in there right now." Both women sat in silence for a few moments, reading reports or just enjoying the break.

"It's rather quiet this morning," said Peyton as she observed the lab. "I can't believe that Danny would do paperwork willingly."

"He wouldn't even last five minutes. Danny, Lindsay, and Don have court today, so they won't be out until at least 4, and by then shift is over. So we won't be interrupted by any annoying boredom pranks," Stella said.

"Well, we're even luckier that today's Marty's day off," smiled Peyton as she took another sip of her tea and continued to observe the lab techs at work, the occasional detectives and cops coming in for results. Little did these people know their morning was about to become very, very busy…

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

"Hey Natalie wait up," called Matt as he ran down the hallway. At the moment, Natalie and Brooke were talking as they exited Art.

"What's up Matt?" asked Natalie as she and Brooke waited for Matt to catch up with them.

"Hawkes texted me during American history," Matt began. "He wanted to tell me to tell the rest of us that we should go to the Lab after school."

Natalie nodded, "One problem, Kels and I have yearbook after school."

"And I've got practice," shrugged Matt. "I'll call 'em later and tell 'em that we'll be late." Natalie nodded again as the bell started to ring signifying the beginning of next period.

"Kay, I've got French with Kyle and Ash next so I'll catch ya later Mattie." Matt nodded goodbye and the three teens separated.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Mac Taylor frowned as he watched the latest news update on the Martin Rumson case. It was a fifteen-minute break and the reporters were hounding the DA, the suspect, the vitctims' family, and attempting to get statements out of Danny, Lindsay, and Flack. Mac always liked to keep up with what the press had to say and this case was no different. He saw Kevin Palmeri recording what the prosecutor was saying; other reporters were more in your face, making Mac happy that he wasn't dealing with them. From what he could tell, Danny, Lindsay, and Don were in the back just watching the press with a wary eye. The latter was on his cell phone, the other two were sharing a cup of what, Mac assumed was, coffee.

"_We're confident that this man will pay the price for what he's done," said the prosecutor, Patrick Fields. _

"_Is it true that he's gotten off on technicalities before he was caught this time?" asked a female reporter._

"_I'm not sure the truth of that rumor but the main and important thing is that he was caught and is going away for life thanks to the Detectives and Crime Scene Investigators who worked this case and believed in the evidence." _

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Alexia groaned as she watched the second hand on the clock slowly tick away. There were seven more minutes left of class and it was torture. She tuned her teacher, Ms. Rossi, out as she decided to instead do her biology homework due next period.

"Hey Alexia," a classmate, Jack, whispered loudly. "What's Ms. Rossi talkin' bout?"

"Uh, verb phrases and adjectives," replied Alexia as she completed her fourth covalent bond.

"What the hell's that," he whispered again.

"Exactly what it means in English," sighed Alexia as she looked up from her homework.

"Right," said Jack, drawing the word out. Alexia just rolled her eyes as she glanced at the clock again.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

They could feel it without knowing, people who heard it disregarded it completely. It was a phrase common to a few and feared by most. No one expected this turn of events, especially those who were trapped. It escaped the lips of someone in Queens while it help light the Manhattan sky.

_**BOOM**_

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

"Taylor," answered Mac as he put his phone to his ear.

_"Detective Taylor, there's been a bomb at Washington Academy,"_ said the woman on the other end of the line.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

I'm not cruel, i just couldn't keep having pure fluffy chapters so yeah, do you like the cliff hanger?? Oh BTW: i have to have 10 more reviews before i post the next chapter... so yea push that little button and you'll see who lives and who dies (cue evil laugh) ... TBC


	12. Courage Is

**A/N:** So i didn't get 10 reviews, i got six :( I do appreciate those wonderful six people who did review **CSIMiami17**, **tinkerbella1723**, **iheartcsinewyork**, **StoryDreamer**, **vikkilynne93**, and **Bella**** Vaughn**. You guys rock! I'd also like to thank **tinkerbella1723** and **Bella Vaughn** for alerting and favoriting! So this is for my BFF, Bella Vaughn. If you guys like AOLC (and i'm gonna guess you do since you're still reading it) you guys have to read her story! It's ah-mazin, it's called **Criminal Minds: The Next Generation, **read and review for her please!

Ok, this chapter is ridiculously long, but i needed to cover a lot of stuff so yeah hope you enjoy it!

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Chapter 12: Courage Is…

Tuesday, October 7, 2008

_**BOOM**_

It made a deafening sound, awakening the city out of its afternoon lull. It created a panic people didn't want to experience. It stopped New Yorkers in their tracks, car alarms mixed with all of the noise, from underneath the damage, you could hear crying, coughing, and the distinctive dry sob for help.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

"_Taylor," answered Mac as he put his phone to his ear. _

"_Detective Taylor, there's been a bomb at Washington Academy," said the woman on the other end of the line. _

Mac felt his breath catch in his throat as he thought, _Not Natalie too, Claire's gone, please don't take Natalie_. "Any survivors?" he asked all business like.

"We don't have any details yet Detective. But we do know that it was situated to the far west wing of the building, mostly the middle school students use it, maximum hundred possible injuries."

Mac nodded as he wrote the information down and motioned for Hawkes and Stella to enter his office. "Are search and rescue headed over to the scene?"

"Already done, closest division is about five blocks away."

Mac nodded again and broke the connection. He faced half of the team, "There's been a bomb at Washington Academy," he said somberly. Stella gasped as Hawkes' face went grave. "I'm gonna call Danny and Lindsay, have them meet us there. We do our job; search and rescue will do theirs."

"My son is in that building, your daughter is there, both of Danny and Lindsay's kids are there, hell even Don's son is there," said Stella forcefully. "If you think I'm just gonna stand around waitin' for search and rescue to dig out damn bodies, well you are very wrong Mac Taylor." She took a step closer to Mac.

"I'm not saying that when we get there we all forget that this is hitting close to home." Stella raised an eyebrow. "I'm just saying that we have a job to do. We have to collect evidence, document, and analyze it so we can catch this guy."

Stella nodded curtly as she yanked her phone out of her pocket. "I'm callin' Kev. You better let Danny, Lindsay, and Flack know what's going on."

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

The DA motioned to Lindsay to enter the courtroom. She nodded and waved off Danny and Don as she followed the DA.

"Ya know we've been here for five hours and the only person to step into that place is Lindsay," complained Danny as he opened the abandoned case file.

"They like to drag out high pro cases," shrugged Flack as he drained his coke. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Danny's phone started to ring.

"Messer," he said into the receiver.

"_Danny, its Mac."_

"Hey Mac," greeted Danny. "You got a scene that'll get me outta here?"

"_I have a scene but you're not going to like it," _sighed Mac_._

"Aw c'mon. I've gone to bad ones, please Mac. I've gotta get outta here."

"_Alright, listen, there's been a bomb._

"Anyone hurt?" Danny was worried now.

"_Not sure yet. Danny," _Mac hated to be the one to break the news. _"The place that blew up, it's Washington Academy."_

Danny wasn't grinning anymore, he stopped bouncing on the balls of his feet; he was worried and scared now. His kids were in that building, he knew the odds and they weren't good. "Tyler, Alexia, they're…" was all he could get out.

"_I know Danny, just keep listening to me. Let me talk to the DA, you know let him know what's going on." _

Danny nodded numbly as he headed towards the door. Flack had been watching Danny, listening to one side of the conversation, now he was confused as he watched Danny move stiffly into the courtroom.

"Whoa, Messer," he whispered. "What the hell's goin' on?"

Danny just shook his head as he walked along the edge of the room, Flack still following, Mac still talking. The defense attorney and judge threw a questioning glare at the Detectives. Lindsay stopped mid-sentence as she observed the two of them walk further into the room. She caught Danny's eye and mouthed "What's happening", but he didn't respond. Danny finally made it to the DA, and said, "Patrick, take the phone and let me see Linds."

"What's up Messer," asked Patrick.

"Just do it alright," Patrick shrugged as he took the phone and told the judge, "This'll only be a moment, maybe we can take a five minute break or something?"

The judge nodded, "Five minute break."

Danny and Don swiftly moved against the sea of people and approached the stand.

"What the hell's going on you guys?" asked Lindsay as Danny helped her step down from the stand.

"There's been a bomb," sighed Danny.

"Where?" asked Flack, detective instincts coming through.

"Washington Academy," was all Danny had to say before Flack swore a blue streak and Lindsay gasped and buried her face into Danny's arm. "We don't have any information yet, the DA's talkin' to Mac right now. We all know that it's Search and Rescue now, CSI later."

"Our kids are trapped right now and we're here sittin on our asses tryin' to tell the DA why we gotta leave? Are you insane Messer? Normally you'd be halfway to Manhattan by now," asked a pissed-off Flack.

"I'm waitin for Mac to give us instructions," sighed Danny.

"We don't have to sit around and wait," said Lindsay as she pulled out her phone. "I'll try both Alexia and Ty."

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Trevor Flack's ears were ringing, he and his classmates were coughing from the dust. Outside, he could hear sirens like the ones on his dad's car. Inside, it was a mess with the fire alarm blaring in their ears. He was outright scared, his hands were trembling. Next to him, his friend Zack was sniffling and Zack's twin sister Emily was sobbing. Trevor wanted to cry too, he wanted his mom to hold him, his dad to tell him everything was going to be alright, but right now, Trevor felt alone and helpless.

His teacher, Mrs. Russo, was moving around helping students up, calming down others. Trevor watched for a few moments and then decided to prove that he was strong like his dad and grandpa. He pushed himself up on all fours and crawled to Zack and Emily.

"Come on," he said, his mouth dry from the dust. "Let's get out of here." Emily, who was currently curled into a ball, shook her head, tears still streaming down her face. Zack on the other hand, was braver. He slowly sat up, then proceeded to get on all fours and crawled with Trevor to help a few more classmates.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

"Tyler, Tyler," Lindsay yelled into the phone, trying to hear herself over the sirens. "It's mom, can you hear me?"

"Mom," said Tyler, the rest of his sentence cut off by static. "– understand you"

"Ty, are you hurt?"

"Not – banged up," the phone gave a bad patch of static and Lindsay groaned. Tyler said something else but all she could make out was "and Alexia."

"What was that about Alexia?" asked Lindsay as she clutched the phone like she would her gun. Danny turned left and swore as he hit Manhattan traffic. "Listen to me Ty, we're almost there. Search and rescue should be there to help soon."

"Ok – try," was all Lindsay got before the line went dead. She groaned in frustration and bit her lip. Danny glanced back through the rear view mirror.

"Everyone'll be fine Montana," he said reassuringly. "Stop frettin."

"How can I not fret Danny? I can't reach Alexia, I could barely hear anything Ty told me! Something happened I'm sure of it, I just don't know what."

"Listen," began Danny as he ran a red light. "She's fine. We'd know if somethin was wrong. She's strong, she'll pull through, both of em will."

"Yeah Linds," said Don. "Don't worry about it. She's got Messer blood, so does Ty. They'll both do whatever it takes to get outta that hellhole, even if it means back-tracking to help people. Anyways, if it makes you feel any better, I'm still alive after getting half my chest ripped open from another bomb I distinctively remember Mac and you were a part of."

A small smile appeared on Lindsay's lips. "Let's hope they're not as dumb as you were."

"That's more like it," grinned Danny as Flack made a face at Lindsay.

"I resent that. It wasn't my fault I got blown up, it was that SOB with the noise freakin' canceling headphones."

Danny pulled to a halt in front of the school, stopping their conversation. All three ran out of the car; Lindsay and Danny wearing their CSI jackets, Flack's badge back on his belt.

"Grab your kits, we're here to work," said Flack as the three faced the collapsed building and crowded street.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Ashley groaned slightly as she lifted her off the ground. The outcome of the bomb was all around the classroom. She tried to sit up but hissed as she tried to put pressure on her legs and feet. Ashley looked down and noticed part of the wall covering the bottom half of her body. She groaned louder this time , propped herself up and tried to move the wall. She shifted her weight and tried to lift the piece of concrete without much luck and stopped. A few feet away, some people were moving. Half of her classmates were buried underneath concrete and drywall, most likely injured.

One wall shifted and Ashley watched as it revealed Kyle and Natalie. From what she could tell, Natalie's arm was most likely broken and Kyle was bleeding from his head and arm. Kyle helped Natalie us and both of them scrambled to help Ashley.

"Help move this thing guys," Ashley called out. "It won't budge and I think my leg's broken."

"Well that's not good," said Natalie trying to lighten the mood. Her face was drawn with pain. _Mostly likely what mine looks like_, thought Ashley. "Well, search and rescue should be here soon so don't worry." Natalie kept her left arm on her stomach as Kyle finished tying a makeshift sling.

"But what about Alexia, Austin?" asked Ashley. "Their classes were even closer to the bomb. Luckily Spence, Brooke, and Kels are farther away but still.

"Hey listen," said Kyle. "There's no way in hell Marceaux would let himself just be found lying on the ground." He grunted as he and Ashley tried to push the wall up a few inches. "Austin's a fireman's kid, they're built strong."

"Yeah," agreed Natalie as she hurried to try and help lift, even though it wasn't quite working with her arm. "I always hear Uncle Don say that Alexia's got Messer blood. She won't go down without a fight."

They all nodded to themselves reassuringly as Kyle tried one last time to lift the wall. He picked it up just enough so that Natalie could help Ashley scoot from underneath. When Ashley was free, the three teens gave a sigh of relief.

"We should probably help the others, shouldn't we," sighed Ashley as she examined her leg.

"Yeah," said Kyle. "But you don't move a muscle Ash."

"But," she began.

"No," he stated adamantly. The was another shift of the debris and the three if them froze, straining their ears to hear even the faintest cry for help or a dry cough. With the shift, it revealed a few more students. Some were bleeding, others coughing, one appeared to be unconscious. Kyle and Natalie rushed to help them up and to find others.

"Thanks you guys," Ashley yelled. "Leave the crippled person by herself."

"Glad you understand," Natalie yelled over her shoulder as she and Kyle ran off to help others classmates stuck.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

"Finally," Hawkes said relieved as Danny, Lindsay, and Flack approached the group.

"Any word yet?" asked Flack.

"Absolutely none," said Stella, arms crossed, curls pulled back in a ponytail.

"They should at least alert parents or something," sighed Angell as she opened her note book and read off the basics. "Approximately 1300 kids, really small school. The explosion was located on the west side of campus. Mostly middle school students occupy there, kindergarten through third have no damage whatsoever building wise and should be coming out soon."

Flack let out a sigh of relief, "So what do we do? Sit around or actually do somethin'"

"Help keep the peace," offered Lindsay. She was staring at the throng of people gathering at both ends of the blocked street. The rest of the team followed her gaze. Flack and Danny swore while Stella groaned.

"Press is gonna be all over this one," complained Angell as a news crew started recording.

"Ok," said Mac. "Danny, Flack, Lindsay take the south end; Stella, Hawkes and myself will take the north end. Angell can you handle the press?"

"Yeah," said Angell. "I'll just punch the assholes, the others are manageable."

"Hey if you see Kevin, can you let him in?" asked Stella as she, Mac, and Hawkes started walking.

"Course," said Angell and then she ran off with her badge in hand.

"Hey Stell," called Flack. "You wanna set up shop in that coffee shop on the corner?"

Stella looked towards the small café Flack was pointing at and nodded, "Tell Danny and Lindsay, I'll let the others know."

Flack nodded as he expertly maneuvered the crowded Manhattan street in search of Danny and Lindsay. After a few minutes, he found both of them trying to talk some sense into distraught parents.

"Hey listen," yelled an aggravated Danny. "I know you're worried. You're not the only ones with kids stuck inside, but we need you to calm down. Grab a cup of coffee, gather your emotions, I promise you that everything will be fine. I promise you we'll catch this bastard."

Most of the parents didn't follow along with Danny's small speech. A few did though, specifically a Mr. and Mrs. Fierstien.

"Danny, Lindsay," Annabelle Fierstien called out. "What's really happening?"

Lindsay walked up to Annabelle. "As you can probably tell, there's been a bomb," she said with a rueful smile. "It's mostly centered towards the middle school section; kindergarten through fifth grade should be fine, no real damage done since they're across campus. Juniors and Seniors should also be in the clear." Lindsay could tell most parents let out a small sigh of relief. Some though, became even more worried.

Flack motioned to both Danny and Lindsay, the three walked a few feet away. "Stella and I decided to meet in the coffee shop. It's pretty big so we can fit the little kids in there while we get 'em to their parents."

Danny nodded, "Alright, I'll have parents tell us the grade and name of their kid."

"That'll help big time when they all start coming out," said Lindsay.

Halfway down the street, someone started yelling, "They're starting to come out." Everyone looked towards the group of children being led out of by firemen. Flack specifically searched for his son and smiled when he saw Trevor leading the pack, a few scratches, but nonetheless unscathed.

"Go man," said Danny as he followed his friend's gaze. "He's gonna be lookin' for you so you may as well get it over with."

Flack nodded as he started to run. Behind Danny and Lindsay, some parents were getting restless. A few were yelling at the detectives to let them see their sons or daughters and Danny had the unfortunate task to tell them "no, you have to wait."

"That detective's got a son in my daughter's class," said a woman. "He gets to see his son because he works for the NYPD, but I can't see my daughter until it's clear?" she asked incredulously.

"Correct," sighed Lindsay. "Look, it's protocol. We have to have them checked by the paramedics, get statements, collect any evidence off of them. You have to understand that everything must be documented in order for us to catch whoever did this."

"He may compromise whatever the hell you're talking about!" yelled one father.

"Listen alright," countered "Danny. "He's a homicide detective, he knows exactly what he shouldn't touch, but you on the other hand do not."

"And you're not making excuses because he's a friend of yours?"

"No, if you had clearance, no one would be stopping you from seeing your kid, but you don't have clearance so what I need you to do is take this pen and paper, write your kid's name and grade and just calm down."

"Fine," muttered the father. Danny turned back to watch Flack push a few errant officers to close the final few feet between him and his son.

"Daddy," yelled Trevor as his eyes lit up at the approaching Don Flack.

Flack smiled as Trevor broke his group to run up to Don. Don picked him up and gave Trevor an once-over. "Come on buddy; let's have Audrie check you over." Trevor nodded and looked back at his teacher.

"Mrs. Rossi," he babbled. "This is my daddy. Can I go with him please? I want to tell him what happened." He looked at Mrs. Rossi with pleading eyes.

"Of course Trevor," she said smiling.

"Thanks," Don muttered. "Listen, just follow me. There's a coffee shop where we wanna gather everyone." Mrs. Rossi nodded.

"Alright, thank you detective. Is everyone else ok?"

"I don't know all the details right now," Don said uncomfortably. "But this class, kindergarten, second, and third are all coming out. Most are ok. I'm not sure about the rest."

Mrs. Rossi nodded worriedly and ushered the children to where Flack was headed.

"How was your day daddy," asked Trevor, still in Flack's arms, shaking slightly.

"It's better now that you're here," smiled Flack. "Mommy'll be happy to see you too."

"Is she here?" asked Trevor excitedly.

"When we get home, she'll be there to see you."

"Really?"

"Really, buddy," said Flack as he entered the coffee shop and sat down. "Hey Trev, I love you and I'm so proud of you."

"I love you too daddy," said Trevor as he clung onto his father, remembering exactly how scared he'd been and still was.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

_It felt like falling, the darkness consumed you, like a black velvet curtain. As much as you tried to escape it kept drawing you in. The fight was fruitless, the darkness would always win, even if you try to stay awake..._

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

I'm not cruel at all (hehe) this is what you guys get for not giving me 10 reviews! So review, i won't give you an amount this time.


	13. Unlucky Consequences

**A/N:** And I'm baaack! I am happy to report that i've finally finished this chapter and gotten everything due turned in! So now, let's continue with this wonderful story. BUT FIRST, let's thank the wonderful people who've reviewed and favorited/alerted this story: **tinkerbella1723**, **CSIMiami17**, **iheartcsinewyork**, **StoryDreamer**, **TXCharm86**, **Bmangaka**, and **Skyler0712**. You guys, if i must remind you, are AH-MAZIN!

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Chapter 13: Unlucky Consequences

Tuesday, October 7, 2008

_Cough, once more, cough it was louder this time_ thought Alexia as she tried to free herself from the hole she'd fallen in. Truth be told, she was scared. She knew the odds and believed that most people would be dead. Alexia moaned in pain as she felt the hot, stickiness of blood drip down her arms and legs. When the blast sounded, it felt like she'd been thrown back very violently. Alexia hoped that everyone else was ok, that her parents were standing outside of the mess trying to help, but she couldn't be sure. Right now, it was time to show what the kid of a cop could do, more specifically one with Messer and Monroe blood in her.

Cough, there it was again except it was a hacking one. Someone else had fallen into the hole along with Alexia. It was either someone from her Italian class or some kid from honors Spanish, the class next door.

"Hello, hey is anyone there?" Alexia called cautiously. She remembered when Don and Mac had been trapped in the building blast. They made it out and she knew her friends and she would be fine. There was more coughing and then some debris shifted revealing two people.

"Alexia, Alexia is that you?" someone called as they moved towards her.

"Jack," she asked. "Who's with you?"

"The person who's currently freaking out about the condition of his girlfriend," muttered Austin as he picked a few pieces of debris from a wound on his arm. "Of all the times I'm sent to give a message, it had to be this room at this time."

"It could've been worse," shrugged Alexia as she tried to push herself up but failed under the pressure.

"Yeah, how?"

"You could've been outside right underneath the bomb."

"Oh god," groaned Austin. "That would've been hell and how do you know where the bomb was?"

"Deductive reasoning, the blast was strong in this room and we were thrown back very hard. All of our ears ringing and even the smallest bits of debris are embedded into our skin. Thus, it came from close by."

"How the hell do you know all that?" asked Jack intrigued.

"Parents are CSIs. I know a lot about crimes and stuff," Alexia shifted her weight as she tried to prop herself up but she was shaking too much. Austin noticed and immediately scrambled to help. He smiled slightly as he pulled her up, carefully avoiding the cuts and bruises and finished off by letting Alexia lean on his shoulder.

"Thanks," whispered Alexia.

"You're welcome," Austin whispered back.

"Are we gonna be ok?" asked Jack, worried.

"If the oxygen holds out and there isn't another shift, we should be alright. Maybe we can try and move some of the small pieces of wall to try and climb out," Alexia rattled off as she glanced around in the dark hole.

"Don't worry though," Austin added. "Search and rescue'll be here soon. Anyone hurt?"

"I mighta twisted my ankle but otherwise nothing 'cept a few cuts and bruises. You?" assessed Jack.

"Pretty bad headache, ears are definitely buzzing, multiple cuts, but nothing major. Alexia?"

Alexia moaned in pain as she tenderly checked out her arm and chest where blood was slowly dripping out of a cut.

"What'd you break?"

"Noth – nothing," she stammered.

"It sure doesn't look like nothing. Your wrist is twisted funny and you're bleeding badly," said Jack as he pointed at her.

"I'm fine. The break is probably just a small fracture and I'm sure the cut is just superficial."

"Highly doubtful," said Austin eyebrows raised. "Hey Jack, you wanna try and help get us free?" Jack nodded and he started rummaging around as Austin tried to stop Alexia's bleeding cut.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

"Dad, Mom, Uncle Don?" yelled Tyler as a few men and women ushered him and his classmates towards the crowded street; he spun around a few times trying to locate a familiar face. He was surprised that the first face he saw was "Matt!"

Matt turned at the sound of his name and saw Tyler running towards him. He smiled as he waited for the young boy to catch up to him.

"Hey man glad to see you're ok," Matt greeted.

"Yeah, you too, but what about Alexia and Natalie?" asked Tyler.

"They'll find 'em don't worry."

"Do you see my parents?"

"One sec Ty," Matt checked the crowd and easily spotted the crime lab group near the back discussing something. He gave a sigh of relief and pushed Tyler a few inches forward. "I see the group, c'mon."

The two of them forced their way through the throng of people, not even bothering to let their respective teachers where they were going. They slowed to a steady pace as they got neared but Tyler couldn't wait any longer and he ran full speed to Danny and Lindsay yelling, "Mom, Dad!" Both of then turned to see their son running towards them and smiled. Stella caught a glimpse of Matt and smiled too. Matt saw Stella and broke into a run too.

"Thank God you're ok Tyler," exclaimed Lindsay as she gave him a hug. Danny nodded as he also hugged Tyler. Then he pushed him back and gave him the once-over as only a CSI could. He didn't detect any major injuries and he knew Lindsay was assessing Tyler as well.

"C'mon Ty," Danny said. "Let's have you checked out." Tyler nodded and followed his parents to the medic tent.

"Oh my god Matt," cried Stella as she looked at the cut on his head that was oozing blood. There were other smaller cuts all over his arms. "Where you close to the blast?"

"I don't know," muttered Matt as he shied away from his mother's fingers. "Ow, mom that hurts."

"Sorry, listen Matt I need to know some basics." Matt nodded. He had figured his mom would be asking him questions. "Alright, where do you think the bomb was located?"

"Most likely where middle school is. From looking at the damage, the building that's most destroyed is that one."

"How many kids are in there?"

"Well I know that Alexia and Natalie are in there. They have language right now, both on the second floor." The detectives nodded knowingly. "Is help coming soon?"

"Don't worry Matt," said Mac reassuringly. "They'll be out real soon."

"Now let's get you patched up," smiled Stella. "Dad'll meet us at the lab."

Matt nodded again and followed his mom down the same path the Messers had gone down earlier.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

"Hey start making a lot of noise," Natalie called out to her classmates. "If you wanna be found, you have to let 'em know we're here."  
"Sure let me sit up and bang my leg on the floor," Ashley yelled sarcastically.

"I'm serious, search and rescue is gonna be looking for movement and if we're moving around they'll know we're alive."

"And you know that how?" one of her classmates, Amanda, asked

"Cause my dad's a cop," Natalie stated simply. "Yours on the other hand is a chef. Now which one of us is gonna know better what to do?" Amanda fell silent as she moodily picked up a textbook and randomly started banging around. Others started too and soon the room was filled with loud banging noises.

A few minutes into the impromptu music class, fallen pieces of debris started to shift and the classmates all glanced at the shift and then at each other and smiled. There was a hole large enough to fit three people through. Firemen had started pushing their way in to help as did some police officers. Kyle and Natalie guided one of them to Ashley and he immediately picked her up to get her out and medical attention.

At first, Ashley was startled; it took her a few moments to realize that she was being carried out of the rubble. The fireman noticed this and flashed Ashley a reassuring smile. She returned it, grateful to finally be getting out. The fireman smiled nodded, his blue eyes twinkling, and carried her to the medic tent. Natalie shook her head as she watched Ashley eye her 'hero', then she returned to helping direct help when one officer came up and just hugged her. It took Natalie a second to comprehend who it was, but the scent was all the confirmation she needed.

"Daddy," she whispered, finally letting the tears she'd been holding back fall.

"It's ok Natalie," Mac whispered back. Just like his co-workers, Mac gave Natalie an once-over and noticed her broken arm at once. "Come on," he urged. "Let's get you checked out."

"But what about every—"

Mac cut her off, "Everyone's going to be fine. I'm so proud of how you've helped so much, but let them do their job now." Natalie nodded still holding on to her dad like she was five again. Mac smiled and guided her to a medic.

"Hey," he called out. "I need help; my daughter's got a broken arm." The medic rushed over and led Natalie to the tent with Mac following closely behind.

"Detective," the medic whose name tag read Jeremy began as he carefully probed Natalie's arm. "You're going to have to take her to the hospital. It's broken pretty bad; at the least it's going to need to be set and x-rays must be taken."

Mac nodded and looked at Natalie, "Peyton's going to take you." Natalie nodded but tried to protest. "Once everyone's safely out I'll come over, but not everyone's safe yet."

"Where's Alexia?" Natalie whispered.

"I don't know," came Mac's reply.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

"_We interrupt this program with a news update concerning the bombing in mid-town Manhattan"_

Abby Montgomery groaned as she looked up from the articles she was going over. "Where the hell is the Dior and Chanel layout?" she asked from her office.

Her secretary, Elizabeth came running in. "I'm not sure Ms. Montgomery, but Don has been calling for you, he says it's urgent."

"Probably just about the bomb downtown. If it doesn't involve Trevor, it can wait."

"But it –"

"I said forget about it," muttered Abby. She turned the volume on the TV and listened to the update.

"_We're live from mid-town Manhattan where firefighters and search and rescue are still getting people out of the collapsed building. We've been told that almost everyone is out. No report yet on the conditions of the student. I urge parents with children who attend his school to please contact the number on the bottom of the screen. I repeat reporting live from mid-town Manhattan, Washington Academy. Now we return to –"_

Abby muted her TV as she reached for her cell phone. The small screen flashed 37 missed calls from 'Don'.

"Shit," she moaned as Abby pressed redial while searching for her purse and coat.

"Detective Flack," came Don's voice on the fifth ring.

"Don, Don, what the hell's happening?" she practically cried into her phone.

"Hey Abby glad you finally decided to return my call," Flack replied sarcastically.

"Seriously Don. What's happening is Trevor alright?"

"So you saw the news? Trevor's fine by the way, he's sitting right here actually."

"He is?" squeaked Abby. "Can I – Can I talk to him?"

"Sure," agreed Flack as he handed his cell to Trevor.

"Mommy?" asked Trevor's curious voice.

"Yes sweetie, how are you?"

"Daddy's letting me play in the fire truck. Uncle Danny is looking for Lexie, Natalie left, and Mattie and Ty came over and played with me," he said happily.

"Really?" smiled Abby. "That's great. How do you feel Trevor?"

"I'm fine, Daddy came and rescued me!"

"Oh he did, that's good. Can I talk to Daddy again?"

"Sure bye mommy."

"Bye Trevor, I love you."

Trevor nodded, even though Abby couldn't see him and handed the phone back to Don.

"Bring Trevor over here right now," Abby stated adamantly the moment Don's voice came on the line.

"He's fine here Abs, Audrie and I are watching him along with every other kid from that school," sighed Flack.

"Then I'm comin' over there!"

"Don't," warned Flack. "It's a mess and you can't go behind the tape and barricades anyway. It'd be useless. Just meet us back at the apartment."

"No, I want to see him! For God's sake why do you not understand that?"

"You haven't seen him in over three weeks Abs; I think you can wait a little longer."

Abby stopped suddenly, "Don't you say that Don, don't even start!"

"Why not, every time I pick him up, every time I see him he asks 'when's mommy coming home?' I haven't had the heart to tell him that his mother has freakin' left us!" Flack barked into the phone.

"Stop it Don, I've just been busy," moaned Abby.

"You mean avoiding everything? I get it, your job is more important than your family. With the next magazine finished you could be moving even further up the ladder. I understand that sometimes your job makes you drop everything else, but Trevor doesn't understand that that's the reason why you don't come home at night. Why he's been spending time at Danny and Lindsay's or at Mac's place while I work a double shift."

"Just stop it Don," Abby pleaded.

"You know what, I have to go Abby, I'll talk to you later," then he cut the connection.

"Wait Don – Don!" Abby threw her phone in frustration and sank to the floor tears spilling out.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Danny let out a frustrated groan as he watched the computer screen. Danny was looking for something; anything that would tell him Alexia was ok. As Hawkes fed the camera farther into the building, someone came up behind them. Both CSIs stopped for a moment to greet the person.

"Hey Will," Danny called out as he returned to looking at the screen.

"Hey Messer, Sheldon," nodded Will Marceaux. "Hate to be seeing you guys under these circumstances. But I just got here, my team got dispatched somewhere else originally, what's the count?"

Danny groaned he hadn't even looked at the numbers yet. All he knew was that Alexia was still in the building.

"Ninety-six kids, twelve adults all moderately to severely wounded, and at least five are dead," reported Hawkes.

"Damn," muttered Will. "How about Austin is he out yet?"

Danny shook his head. "Both Austin and Alexia are still inside. They're from the last few classes we trying to find."

Will nodded solemnly, "You guys want some help?" Hawkes nodded and Danny tried to.

"Wha-wait, Hawkes freeze," ordered Danny.

"What, what do you see Dan?" asked Hawkes as he handed the camera to Will and rushed over to see what Danny found. He peered at the camera but didn't see anything important. "I uh- I don't see anything Danny."

Danny shook his head adamantly and pointed to the bottom of the screen. Hawkes examined it further.

"It's a cell phone," said Hawkes stating the obvious.

"Yes," sighed Danny, "but not just any cell phone." He pointed at it excitedly. "It's Alexia's cell phone."

Hawkes knew that he should be excited just like Danny but the CSI within him had doubts. "A lot of people have a sidekick Danny."

Danny nodded, "I know that Hawkes, but not everyone has this kind of a cell phone."

"Ok Messer," sighed Hawkes. "You lost me."

Danny smiled, "I'll personally thank Stella and Peyton when we get these kids out of there."

"I repeat man, you lost me."

"When Alexia got her new phone, she wanted it covered in sparkles, literally. Stella decided to give her an early birthday present and the girls went to this special shop where they covered Alexia's phone entirely with those little gems."

"Danny, you sent your daughter to a private school, I bet you other girls have SideKicks covered with gems."

"Not with that color scheme, she said it was some special color scheme no one would ever pick."

"Danny," Hawkes tried again.

"Fine, I'll prove it," exclaimed Danny. He pulled out his cell phone and hit a few buttons, soon the phone on the shown on the screen began to vibrate and the screen flashed 'Daddy'. Danny gave Hawkes a look.

"Why couldn't you just do that in the first place?" muttered Hawkes.

"Cause I didn't know if it would work or not, cell service was crappy earlier in the day."

"Alright," said Hawkes as he grabbed the walkie-talkie. "Listen up, we got a lead, we need search and rescue and EMTs over here for back-up."

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

"Finally," exclaimed Austin as he and Jack surveyed the rest of the damage done to the classroom. It was a real mess. Books, desks, and chairs were strewn all over the place. Pieces of plaster, drywall, and concrete scattered the floor as if it had just fallen out of the sky. Austin had to admit that it was amazing they had made it this far. Jack slowly climbed of the hole he and Austin had made. Austin on the other hand immediately went to Alexia.

"Alexia, Alexia come on," he pleaded. "We're almost there, help is almost here." Alexia groaned and swatted Austin's hand away. Austin shook his head, "I'm not giving up on you that easy." He carefully picked her up, bride-style. The sudden movement startled Alexia at first but when she realized it was just Austin she wrapped her good arm around his neck and let him lead her out of the cave. Austin then carefully set her down on a cleared section of the floor and smiled at Alexia. "Hey, we're gonna be fine." Alexia nodded slightly and applied more pressure to her cut. "Lemme take care of that." Alexia smiled her thanks as Austin removed his sweatshirt and tied it around Alexia's arm and took ripped of some material to tie around her cut.

"Stay still and awake Lexie," he complained.

"Fine Dr. Marceaux," Alexia replied good-naturedly albeit slightly slurred.

Suddenly there was a shift in debris and a hole appeared in the debris. A group of faces appeared but there were three faces more prominently seen then the others.

"Dad," whispered Austin. He smiled and waved his free arm. "Dad, Dad we're over here!" he yelled trying to get his father's attention. "Alexia they're here, come on Lexie wake up! Dad, Danny!" Austin yelled one last time.

Danny spotted Austin supporting Alexia up and he immediately ran over, with Will and Sheldon not far behind.

"Austin," exclaimed Will as he pulled his son into a hug. "Why are you covered in blood?"

"It's not mine its Alexia's," moaned Austin as Danny and Hawkes bent down to asses Alexia's injuries.

"Danny, we gotta get her medical attention now," yelled Hawkes as he tried to keep her awake.

Danny nodded as he kissed his daughter's cheek, "Alexia, hey Lex it's Daddy, how do you feel?"

"Real crappy," she moaned. "Daddy, it hurts."

"What hurts Lex?"

"Everything."

"Alright, I'm gonna lift you up so that we can get you help, ok?" Alexia nodded as Danny lifted her up just like Austin had.

"I love you Daddy," mumbled Alexia as Danny stepped out of the building.

"Don't ever make me that worried ever again ok Alexia?" Alexia nodded quietly as Danny put her on the stretcher waiting for them. Lindsay ran up as soon as she saw Danny and Alexia. She gave Alexia a quick kiss.

"Oh Alexia," mumbled Lindsay. "What did you do this time?"

"Got caught in a building blast," Alexia whispered to Lindsay and smiled. "I love you mommy."

"Love you too Lexie."

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

A little longer than expected, and a little angsty and fluffy (but i like fluff so yeah...). Hope you guys like the introduction of Trevor's mom and the explanation for her absence. So review (and i'll see if those will help my teachers understand that there are way more important things than reading 1984 or Animal Farm and writing a 20 page book report on it!) Oh and BTW: if you still have any ideas on costumes for the gang just let me know.

And ... **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!**


	14. Picking Up the Pieces

**A/N:** Whoo-hoo next chapter and i have a six-day weekend. Well, i'm kinda in the middle of this mini vacay but still very happy! Since i have no real homework and have had nothing better to do than write this, talk to my BFF's and go see HSM3 too many times to count, you guys get the next chapter! BTW: I'd like to thank **StoryDreamer**, **CSIMiami17**, and **tinkerbella1723** for their awesome reviews!

**P.S.:** I hope you guys remember everyones screennames from before. If not I advise a quick trip back to Chapter 8: TV Week for all the necessary reminders!

**Disclaimer:** No i do not own CSI: NY and I definitely do not own High School Musical the only things i do own is the iPod and DVDs that house these two wonderful shows/movies.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Chapter 14: Picking Up the Pieces

Wednesday, October 15, 2008

"This sucks," whined Alexia as she stormed into the living room, interrupting Danny, Flack, Trevor, and Tyler who were currently watching the Giants game.

"What sucks?" asked Flack innocently.

"The fact that today is Austin's birthday and I'm stuck here with all of you because I apparently have to take it easy," muttered Alexia.

"Doctor's orders Alexia," sighed Danny. "You broke two ribs and fractured your wrist. How can you possible believe you can walk and dance and do whatever else you were gonna do today?"

"You change the plans, alter appointments, I have no freakin' idea. What I do know is that we live in New York where the possibilities are endless."

"Relax Lex," said Flack. "Oh and move would ya? You're blockin' the TV." He took a swig of his beer while the Giants scored a touchdown, sending a cheer threw all four guys.

Alexia threw her hands in the air and muttered, "Unbelievable" as she exited the way she came, finding herself once again in the hallway staring directly at the front door. She contemplated just walking out, but the sharp pain in her chest reminded herself why she didn't want to test fate with running all the way to Austin's house. Instead she turned sharply to her left and cautiously walked up the stairs and entered her bedroom.

Alexia had to admit that there were worst places to spend the next few weeks. Since the blast, no one had returned to school, the school officials still had to find somewhere to house all of the students, and people were either still recovering or coping with loss. The NYPD was working diligently on trying to catch the guy but there was little to go on. Trails were running cold; there wasn't anything special about the maker of the bomb; and more bodies were being discovered with their own story waiting to be told.

Alexia sighed as walked out on to her small balcony. The advantage of being the first house in a line of townhouses meant that they only shared one wall with a neighbor; the other wall gave Alexia a small balcony. She had to admit that even though her room was small, she made it work. The walls were painted a warm pink. Her canopy bed was located at the back of her room, in the middle of the wall. A cluttered desk, bookshelf, and dresser occupied the wall opposite of the balcony and a TV and small, comfy couch dominated the front of the room. Pictures in frames, magazines, DVDs, an iPod and speaker system, scattered articles of clothing, a laptop, and a tray of junk food added to the décor of her room. Alexia breathed in the crisp October air as she walked over to her couch and pressed play on her remote, unfreezing the movie that was currently playing. She hummed unconsciously to the song as she opened her laptop and signed on to AIM.

AIM Buddy List:

Your Status: **NYCGirl4ever**: Courage is when you're afraid, But you keep on moving anyway, Courage is when you're in pain, But you keep on living anyway (Courage Is…, The Strange Familiar)

Buddies (16/23)

**Geek4Ever629**: Uh, never throw paper airplanes at your work without a valid excuse

**Manhattan-Queen10021**: Whoop-de-freakin'-doo I broke my leg

**FDNYKid1015**: Happy Birthday to Me, Happy Birthday to Me!

**WestCoast2EastCoast**: Triple shift, bone tired, do people not get that they shouldn't hurt themselves?

**TheBrookenator220**: OMG, I get to go on vacation, while all of you are stuck in cold weather!

_TrueNewYorker_: I actually have a day off, thank GOD

_NYPD3G_: I have the day off, no bodies or assholes... just beer and football

**ThatJustHappened**: WE HAVE NO SKOOL CUZ IT GOT BLOWN UP

_BustaCapInYoA**_: Some drug addict is really pissin' me off

**GHLuver4ever**: I'm so gonna beat Greg and Kyle's scores on Raining Blood, I swear I am!

_ScienceGal428_: Way too many tests to run…

**BsktballLuver**: WE HAVE NO SKOOL

_Montana_: Working, lucky Danny and Don have no work

**MacAttack**: Avoiding the SOBs upstairs

GIANTS**_**FAN: Peyton is currently giving me the evil eye…

_FootballStar16_: Hanging with my dad cuz there's NO SCHOOL

**SayCheese814**: I'm at the lab bored out of my mind with a broken arm, whoopee

**Across_the_Pond**: Ah, the wonderful quietness of the morgue

_The_Doc's_In_: Double Shift, what fun

ThatCreepyPlace: Did you know that in 18th Century China…

**NoNeedForInspection**: Oh yeah, NO SCHOOL

TiffanyLuver: First shift of the day, tenth cup of coffee, and two homicides.

**VideoGameGenius**: Hangin' at home watchin the game

Alexia double clicked on Austin's screenname hoping that he would respond.

NYCGirl4ever: Hey bday boy wat's up?

FDNYKid1015: nm, bored out of my mind

NYCGirl4ever: I bet I'm more bored, my parents have put me on house lockdown and it sucks! It means that I can't help u celebrate your bday!

FDNYKid1015: I bet you still can, just talkin to u and realizing u didn't 4get makes me happy

NYCGirl4ever: it's ur 14th bday, u totally deserve a special celebration

FDNYKid1015: it's been a week since the blast; I don't think many ppl r in the mood 4 a party

NYCGirl4ever: :) I am!

FDNYKid1015: well u broke ur arm and a couple ribs, u shouldn't b movin!

NYCGirl4ever: and this is the disadvantage 2 the fact that my bf wants to b a doctor when he grows up. He bcomes Dr. Marceaux and btw I fractured my wrist, I didn't break my arm

FDNYKid1015: yea, yea, yea, w/e lexie and pray do tell what u plan on doin when u grow up, hmm?

NYCGirl4ever: I hav no freakin' idea! Right now I want to have a little fun, y'know HSM only wrks 4 so long at keepin me occupied… btw r u gonna check out the 3rd 1 w/ me???? Cuz u wouldn't b a good bf if u didn't

FDNYKid1015: lmao, yes I will take u 2 ur beloved movie as long as ur dad and mom let u out of the house.

NYCGirl4ever: oh they will, don't worry…

FDNYKid1015: alright, so what r u doin right now?

NYCGirl4ever: watchin the 1st movie, im at the part where taylor and chad totally ruined gabs and troy's relationship

FDNYKid1015: lol, k enjoy. I've gotta go, my mom's callin 4 me. Take it easy, k

NYCGirl4ever: yeah, yeah ily

FDNYKid1015: ily 2

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

"Daddy," Natalie called out as she wandered the bustling hallways in the crime lab. She sighed as she entered the trace lab and found both Lindsay and Stella running separate tests on pieces of evidence. "Hey have you guys seen my dad?"

"Uh, he's down at the precinct with Angell," said Lindsay, not looking up from the computers. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause, I'm bored out of my mind."

"You sound like Alexia," Lindsay laughed.

"Well it's true! And, today's Austin's birthday we were all supposed to go out for pizza and check out a movie or something."

"Well, how many people would be able to make it?" asked Stella as she took off her goggles and set down the ALS.

"Um, not many people."

"So it wouldn't be much fun anyways."

"Probably but we would still be able to hang out and most of us aren't able to do that right now," said Natalie moodily as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"Hey," said Lindsay as she peeled off her gloves and gave Natalie a comforting hug. "I know that it's tough right now, but you and everyone else just have to take a deep breath forget about the what ifs. Get back into the regular swing of things."

"Yeah," agreed Stella. "So what would make life feel normal? A little shopping, going to the movies, or how about hanging with the boyfriend?"

"Hanging with Ashley, Kyle, Kelsey, Alexia, Austin, Brooke, and everyone else would give me a sense of normalcy," said Natalie. "Can you guys give me a ride to Ashley's place?"

"Sure," smiled Stella.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

"This is freakin' fantastic," Ashley complained to no one in particular. "I break my damn leg and am stuck at home with nothing to do except watching daytime soaps and online shopping."

"Well, I wouldn't consider that to be a bad thing, but I hope we can be of assistance," someone said from behind. Ashley turned around sharply to find Natalie, Spencer, Kyle, Kelsey, and Greg standing in the doorway of her entertainment room. All of them had big smiles on their faces.

"We're missing a couple," Ashley said pointedly.

"Yes I know," replied Natalie. "Alexia is under house arrest, Brooke is somewhere in the Caribbean, and Austin, Mr. Birthday boy, is planning something special for Miss Messer."

"Of course," sighed Ashley. "So what do you guys want to do?"

"Uh live here," exclaimed Greg. "This is a big-ass house Ash!"

"I'd give you guys a tour but, as you can tell I pretty much stationary with a broken leg."

"Where's the wheelchair?" asked Spencer.

"Uh, over there in the corner," Ashley said with a flick of her wrist.

"I'll wheel you around while Kelsey, Kyle, and Greg here drool over the highly equipped game room, complete with all the Guitar Heroes and Rock Bands to keep them entertained."

"Oh don't forget about the pool and regulation sized basketball court," giggled Natalie as she watched her three friends race out of the room in search of what Natalie and Spencer were describing.

"Ok, now that they're taken care of, what should we do?" asked an impatient Ashley.

"Homework?" Natalie offered innocently.

"Hell no," exclaimed Ashley. "Anyway, doesn't getting your school blown constitute as one of those everyone gets an A occasions?"

"Probably," shrugged Natalie. "By the way, I've lost my boyfriend to your immense game room and you and Spencer are probably gonna spend your entire time together so uh, any suggestions as to what I can do?"

"Yeah, you know my closet."

"Which one Ash isn't there about twenty?"

"The room that's on the third floor closest to my room, I'm sure there's something for you to do in there. Or you can always go watch a movie, go for a swim, or – "

"I get it," smiled Natalie. "There's a lot of stuff for me to do." Ashley nodded as Natalie slowly walked out of the room.

"Oh, Nat?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Natalie shot a quizzical look at her best friend. "You know for arranging this, you don't know how bored I was."

"Don't worry; all of us were bored out of our minds."

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

_Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close and take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine,_

_And let the music be your guide._

Alexia unconsciously sang along to the lyrics. She was oblivious to everything around her as she furiously typed up a story on her laptop. It had been a few hours since Austin had signed off of AIM and after he did almost every one of her did as well. It made Alexia feel pretty lonely to realize that all of her friends could enjoy the impromptu break from school while she was stuck at home listening to a bunch of guys yell at a TV.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_Its one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance?_

She and Austin were supposed to be celebrating his birthday today. She wasn't supposed to be stuck at home writing random stories and he wasn't supposed to be doing whatever he was doing at home with his mom. They were supposed to be having fun with their other friends together, but here they were the group of them completely separated.

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you threw it all_

Alexia reverted to singing to the song again, but this time there was another voice along with hers and it definitely wasn't coming from the song itself. She climbed out of bed curious as to where the voice was coming from. Alexia stuck her head outside the door, making sure it wasn't Uncle Don or her brother playing a joke on her. The singing had stopped so Alexia just thought her mind was playing a trick on her. Alexia sighed as collapsed on the small couch as her 'replacement' phone started to ring. The screen flashed 'Austin' and Alexia giggled as she answered it.

"Well hello, birthday boy."

_"Hey,"_ he greeted. _"So what are you doin' right now?"_

"Listening to music and writing random stories."

_"You never stop do you?"_ laughed Austin

"Nope, its fun, maybe you should try it sometime."

_"Nah, I'll stick to basketball and becoming a doctor."_

"So what are you doing right now?" asked Alexia as she twirled around her room in time with the music.

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)_

_'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

_"What am I doin'? Hm, that's a tough one. I'm hangin' round the city pickin' up a few things for my mom."_

"Lucky you," Alexia stated enviously. "You get to roam the city and I'm stuck here."

_"It's not that bad."_

"Yeah it is," whined Alexia.

_"__Well what if I told you I brought you a surprise?"_

"What do you mean?" asked Alexia confused. She understood Austin's question as the same voice she heard singing earlier emerged from his hiding place out on her balcony. She smiled at him as he walked further into the room.

"I think I watched your favorite movie with you way too much," he said shrugging. Alexia giggled as he swept her into a dance for the remaining part of the song.

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide_

_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

Alexia collapsed on her bed as the song finished, still smiling. Austin was smiling to but he decided to crash on Alexia's couch instead. He carefully moved the laptop, but the title of the story caught his eye.

"_I Will Remember_ _You…_ by Alexia Messer," Austin read out loud. Alexia shot up at the sound of Austin's voice. She immediately rushed over and took the laptop out of his hands.

"Uh, it's not finished yet," she stammered.

"I can tell," said Austin good-naturedly. "What's it about?"

"Uh, nothing, just me writing random things, trying to keep myself occupied y'know."

"Uh huh, sure Lexie."

"Come on, you didn't come here to read my crappy story."

"You're right, but I did come to hang out with my amazingly awesome girlfriend. Plus it's my birthday so you have to tell me what you're writing," he said matter-of-factly.

"Nu-uh," Alexia said playfully. "Maybe another time you'll learn."

"Please Alexia," he begged, but Alexia knew enough not to fall for it; there was a twinkle in his eyes that was making her wary. "C'mon my mom made a delicious birthday cake but we can't have any unless you tell me what your next story is about."

"Ugh, fine," caved Alexia. "It's just like a memory book about our eighth grade year, y'know parties, sleepovers, games, dances, that kind of thing."

"So can I read it?"

"Uh, no it's nowhere near finished."

"Fine, can I read it on Graduation?"

"Maybe."

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Chapter 14 is officially done. By the way, the song i used is _Can I Have This Dance?_ from the High School Musical 3 soundtrack. Love that song :) oh and a reminder, reviews make me very happy!


	15. Soundtrack to Your Life

**A/N: **Heyy, thought I'd try something new, this is my own take on those song oneshots/drabbles. I cover a lot of time in a little chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it! I'd also like to thank **StoryDreamer** and **CSIMiami17** for their reviews and **CSIMiami17** for favoriting this story. It means a lot to me that people like this story!

**Dedication**: This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful cast and crew of CSI: NY. Congratulations on making it the big 1-0-0! You guys deserve the honor because you CSI: NY amazing! Now I can't wait until you hit 150 and 200 like the other shows are!

**Disclaimer**: No i do not own CSI: NY if i did, i wouldn't be writing FanFiction, I'd actually be writing the scripts and rubbing elbows with Carmine and Eddie and everyone else. I also don't own Soundtrack to Your Life, Apologize, High School Musical (the song or the movie), Whenever You Remember, Fearless, and Breathe

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Chapter 15: Soundtrack to Your Life (Ashley Parker Angel)

**Apologize – OneRepublic**

Wednesday, October 22, 2008

_Exactly two weeks later…_

Thousands of people stood around the memorial. Some were oblivious to the scene, some were in shock, and others had tears streaming down their faces as they realized that someone they loved was never coming home. Alexia, Tyler, Natalie, Matt, Trevor, and their parents were in the back listening to the short speech that the principal was telling. Whatever the speech was, it wasn't very comforting. It had been three hard weeks; the NYPD had used up all of its resources and had repeatedly pulled a blank. While the speech was just a façade, an attempt to bring a little bit of closure, everyone knew that it was a useless attempt. This speech couldn't tell the people who lost their lives what they meant to the people still standing.

Seventeen were dead, four were adults with a family and thirteen were kids with their whole future in front of them. It wasn't fair in Alexia's eyes. She didn't understand why anyone would want to tear apart someone's whole life for a ridiculously stupid reason. She wanted to see the friends who had died, to tell the sorry about the petty fights that they had had. To tell them that she appreciated the time they spent together. She wanted to see the teachers who had lost their lives, some of them were the best teachers in the school she'd never be able to thank them for giving her an education…

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

**High School Musical – High School Musical Cast**

Friday, October 24, 2008

"Oh my god, that was amazing," squealed Alexia as she, Austin, Natalie, and Kyle walked out of the movie theaters. "Can we go see it again, please, please, pretty please?" she begged with puppy-dog eyes.

"Uh, no," said Austin. "I promised your dad I'd bring you home right after the movie ended. Remember he's a guy with a gun and forensic knowledge. I'll bring you back another time ok?" he said giving Alexia a small kiss on the cheek as the four teens began walking towards the Messer residence.

"I have to agree with Lex," sighed Natalie. "It was definitely an amazing movie. Loved it to death," she emphasized it by slapping her hand to her heart. The other three laughed at the dramatic pose.

"Alright Sharpay," giggled Alexia.

"Shut up Gabriella," Natalie playfully countered.

"What?" asked Austin slightly confused.

"It's just a lame game that Lex and I played when the first movie came out. Although I was originally Taylor," Natalie said frowning. "Ashley was Sharpay."

"Ah right," said Alexia. "You were Taylor, I was Gabriella, Ash was Sharpay, Austin was Troy, Kyle was Chad, and Kelsey was Kelsi, and we kinda let Brooke just choose whomever, although she thought we were insane."

"Why did you guys do this? And why am I Troy?" asked Austin.

"You are Troy cause you are just like him and you and Lex are the 'golden couple' and whatever else the reasons were. I kinda forgot."

"Just deal with is man," shrugged Kyle. "It's that wacky girl logic."

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

**Whenever You Remember – Carrie Underwood**

Tuesday, November 4, 2008

"Just grab your stuff and go," sighed Flack as he stared at the face of the woman he had thought he had loved.

"Where's Trevor?" asked Abby despertly, her head swinging from side to side.

"In his room, sleeping," came Flack's short response.

"How are you gonna be able to take care of him ontop of your normal responsibilities," she asked quietly, not wanting to wake the napping child.

"The way I've been for the past month and a half. Don't worry about him you didn't have him in the front of your mind when you fuckin' took off," growled Don.

"Please, Don, please," Abby begged. "I don't want to fight. I just couldn't do it. With my job and everything else and –"

"Save it Abby, I've heard much better from murder suspects. Just tell him you aren't coming back," sighed Don as he ran a hand through his hair and walked back to the couch. Abby tentatively took a step into the apartment. When she was confident that Don was done talking to her, she hurried into the room that was Trevor's. She smiled slightly as she looked upon the scene of her son sleeping peacefully. She walked up to the bed and bent down on one knee and lovingly caressed Trevor's cheek. That was enough to alert the young boy of another person in the room. He opened one sleepy eye to see Abby smiling at him.

"Mommy," he said excitedly. "You're back, Mommy you're back." Trevor flung his arms around her neck and Abby could feel the tears falling from her eyes. When Trevor pulled back from the hug he noticed the tears and cocked his head to one side. "Why're you cryin' Mommy? Are you sad?"

"A little honey," came Abby's reply as she stared directly into Trevor's eyes. "Listen Trevor, it's really important for me to tell you this ok?" Trevor nodded his understanding and Abby continued. "I'm not coming back ok, I have to go somewhere else and I won't be coming home to see you and Daddy anymore." By now the tears were falling rapidly. Trevor opened his mouth to speak, but Abby just silenced him. "Listen, I can't tell you why now. When you're older maybe you'll understand ok? But what I want you to know is that I love you very, very much and I wouldn't leave unless I had to. Ok Trevor? I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too Mommy," said Trevor as tears fell from his eyes. Abby gently wiped a couple away, gave her son one last hug and kiss and walked out of the room for the last time. As she walked back into the living room and made her way to the door.

Don called out just before she left, "I really hope this is worth it Abby. I did love you, and hopefully I'll never forget the good times we had." Abby nodded sadly as she closed the door on that happy chapter in her life, realizing that it was never Don's fault, it was her own.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

**Fearless – Taylor Swift**

Thursday, November 13, 2008

"Come on," Natalie called out at Kyle. He shook his head nervously.

He cleared his throat, "uh there's no music Nat."

"Like that matters," she giggled. Natalie stuck her hand and motioned for Kyle to take it. He sighed as he took hold of her hand and pulled her close to him. Natalie smiled and sighed contently as he wrapped her arms around his neck and swayed to the music in her head.

"This is insane you know right?" said Kyle.

"Nope, it's romantic and perfect," Natalie murmured happily.

"The things I do for my girl," he groaned as rain droplets began to fall from the sky, slowly dousing the young couple. Natalie looked up and smiled as she let the refreshing rain soak her to the bone. "Isn't that a new outfit Nat?"

"Yeah, so?"

"It's gonna get all wet," said Kyle obviously.

"That's why man invented the dryer, to solve that problem," she said sarcastically. "Stop worrying, this is the most relaxed I've felt in a while. I've got no cast, school's going to start soon, and everything's right where it should be."

Kyle nodded as he dropped his head to capture Natalie's lips in a soft kiss. "You're right, it is perfect."

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

**Breathe – Michelle Branch**

Wednesday, November 19, 2008

"You guys ready?" asked Danny as he pulled up in front of Washington Academy.

Parts of the building still showed evidence of the bombing. The entire middle school building was no more, but the other two buildings were intact and ready to be used. Some parents weren't sending their kids back to the school; others just weren't ready to return this soon. But, Alexia, Tyler, Natalie, Matt, Trevor, and all their friends were ready to take the first day of school in stride. They all knew it was pointless to stop living their lives because of one bomb. They all knew the odds, if they were so afraid of dying they'd lock themselves up in a panic room (although people can still have their lives shortened in a panic room).

Tyler and Alexia nodded as they climbed out of the SUV and slowly walked up the steps of the school.

"Mom and I are a phone call away if anything goes wrong, ok?"

"Got it Dad," said Tyler. Alexia just nodded again, she was scared of reliving those few moments where her life flashed before her eyes. She tried not to show it but sometimes she would wake up at 3 am thinking that she was once again trapped in a hole with no one to help her. Tyler, on the other hand, was less worried. He hadn't been caught in the actual blast, just experienced some of the side effects of a bomb so he was less traumatized and more excited to hang out with his friends again.

He waved to his dad as he ran inside the building ready to hang out with his classmates again. Danny noticed Alexia's wavering as she once again stared at the double doors beckoning her.

"Hey Lexie," Danny called out. Alexia turned to face her dad. He motioned her over and Alexia nodded as she walked back to the car. "What's the matter?"

Alexia shrugged and stuttered, "Nothing's the matter, why would something be um –"

Danny cut her off, "It's my job to detect the truth among lies. I'm pretty damn good at it so I'm sure that you're lying to me. Tell me what's wrong Alexia?" he asked again, staring into blue eyes just like his own, but in these blue eyes, he could see fear shining in the depths.

"I'm – I just –," she took a deep breath. "I guess I'm a little scared."

Danny smiled at Alexia reassuringly. "You'll be fine, I know it's hard but you have to stop worrying about the 'what ifs' and move on, take a few breaths and take the plunge. You won't know the result unless you experiment first."

"Thanks Daddy," sighed Alexia.

"No problem, see you later ok?" said Danny. Alexia nodded as she kissed his cheek and walked into the school building again.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

So now all you have to do is review this chapter and I'll be super happy. I love hearing (actually reading) what you guys have to say! Now, i think I've used up enough of your time. I'm just gonna go enjoy Criminal Minds and CSI: NY now, bye!


	16. Countin' Down to Christmas

**A/N:** Wow... it's been a while! Sorry I haven't updated but school is crazy and the holidays are coming up, I just haven't had time to truly put pen to paper or fingers to keyboard depending on how you look at it :) But I've been sick and have had nothing else to do but sit and write so you finally get a chapter!! I'd like to thank **iheartcsinewyork**, **StoryDreamer**, and **CSIMiami17** for their reviews! I hope the fact that I've been absent doesn't discourage people from reviewing!! I know I have missed two wonderful holidays (Halloween and Thanksgiving), but Christmas is my fave so I'm making sure I don't miss it!

**Disclaimer** (just in case): Don't own anything! Ok, that's a tad bit of a lie, but you get the gist of it...

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Chapter 16: Countin' down to Christmas

Saturday, December 6, 2008

"Time to get up!" Natalie called out happily as she pranced into Alexia's room. She flung open the curtains to reveal a snow covered New York City and the weak morning sun, its first rays falling directly on Alexia's tired face. Alexia groaned as she rolled over, pulling the covers over her face in the process.

Natalie sighed, "Come on Lexie, get up."

Alexia's response was to grumble a few incoherent words and throw her pillow at what she assumed was Natalie. Natalie laughed as she expertly avoided the flying pillow.

"Nu-uh, Lexie, it's time to get ready and enjoy the weekend."

"I enjoy weekends by sleeping in, so good night," yawned Alexia as she snuggled further into the sea of pillows, stuffed animals, and blankets.

"I was really hoping that it wouldn't come down to this but, you've really left me no choice Lexie," sighed Natalie as she scooped up a black, furry teacup poodle. "I've decided to bring in reinforcements. Romeo, it's your turn," she announced, depositing the tiny puppy on the bed. Alexia squealed as a wet tiny tongue assaulted her face, licking every possible surface the puppy could find.

"Ugh, Romeo," complained Alexia, lightly pushing the excited puppy from her face. "I'm tryin' to sleep here.

"Guess that plan backfired," shrugged Natalie.

"Nah really? I had no idea," muttered Alexia sarcastically.

"Right, you're not a morning person."

"Glad you remembered Nat. Why are you here anyways? I mean, not that I don't appreciate a visit from my best friend, but seriously shouldn't you be in your nice bed waking up to your dad's ah-mazin chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Normally, you'd be right but he and Peyton got called to a scene so they dropped me off on their way to Brooklyn," shrugged Natalie as she wandered over to the stack of DVDs Alexia kept in a corner of her room and randomly flicked through it before settling on _Legally Blonde 2: Red, White, and Blonde._

Alexia nodded understandingly as she pushed off the blankets halfheartedly. She failed at attempting to cover a yawn as she sat up and climbed out of bed, shivering slightly as her bare feet touched the cool hardwood floor. Alexia moved over to her dresser in search of an outfit while Natalie settled down on the couch, her gray eyes focused on the flat screen.

"So you're helpin' me decorate the house today right?" Alexia called over her shoulder a few minutes later. She rummaged around in a drawer of shirts, before finally pulling out a pink and white stripped polo and dark wash jeans.

"Uh, Nat?" she asked again. Turning around, Alexia wandered over to the overstuffed couch to discover her best friend snoring slightly. Alexia giggled as she paused the movie and walked out the door, almost running into her father in the hallway.

"In a hurry Lex?" Danny asked good-naturedly.

Alexia shook her head and pointed to the bathroom. "Anyone using it?"

"Nope, if I'm right your brother's playing video games downstairs," answered Danny as he headed down the stairs. "By the way, did you meet your visitor?"

Alexia giggled, "Yeah, she's currently passed out on my couch."

Danny laughed as he reached the first floor and made a sharp turn right, disappearing from Alexia's view. Alexia smirked as she entered the bathroom, checking her watch subconsciously. _7:50_, she groaned loudly. _It's the freaking weekend_, she thought before turning on the faucet.

Downstairs, Tyler was playing _Guitar Hero 4_, a birthday gift from Flack, and annoying the hell out of Lindsay. His face was a mask of concentration as his fingers moved up and down the neck of the guitar controller. Danny stood and watched for a few moments, witnessing the last few 'rocker' moves from Tyler.

Turning around, Tyler noticed his dad standing behind him arms crossed with a smirk on his face. "Hey dad," he greeted.

"Mornin' Ty," replied Danny. "Y'know if you wanna go get the tree with me, I suggest you get ready. Course, your sister is currently holed up in the bathroom, so I think you've got time for a couple more songs."

"No way," groaned Lindsay as she entered the family room. "He's been up since six am blasting that game. I think it's safe to say he can be without it for a few hours."

Tyler just shrugged, "Don't blame me for the fact that Uncle Don got me this for my birthday.

"Then how about we get that exact same thing for Trevor for Christmas, see how he takes it then. Now go get ready Ty."

Tyler nodded grudgingly as he turned off the TV. "Hey, are you guys working today?"

Danny and Lindsay exchanged glances before Danny answered, "No promises buddy."

He nodded again as he headed upstairs, just as Alexia exited the bathroom.

"Mornin' little bro," sang Alexia. "Bathroom's all yours.

"Thanks," he grumbled before barricading himself in the small room.

Alexia shook her head as she walked back into her room. Natalie was still fast asleep and Alexia wondered how long she'd been up before the wake-up call.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

"What the hell Danny," laughed Sheldon Hawkes as he removed his sunglasses and looked at the array of green pine trees, creating a small forest in the heart of Manhattan.

Danny smirked as Tyler disappeared amongst the foliage. "Are you tellin' me you don't decorate for Christmas Doc?"

"I do, just my tree is always fake," he replied.

"Lindsay always grew up with actual trees, and my parents thought it was a waste to buy a fake," Danny shrugged. "We've never transferred over to the market of synthetic trees."

Hawkes breathed in the aroma of pine, "This year, Mess, the party is at your place."

"Aw hell no," groaned Danny. "I thought Mac drew the short stick."

"Apparently two people were missing, which by default means it's at their place."

"Damn," muttered Danny, he made a left swinging his head left and right searching for Tyler, Hawkes following dutifully behind him. A few more steps and a head of blonde hair was spotted, its owner excitedly pointing at one of the many pine trees.

"Dad, Uncle Sheldon," Tyler called out, jumping up and down. "I found it, I found it. Let's get this one."

"Looks like Tyler's just as impatient as you are Dan," smiled Hawkes as both men ran towards Tyler.

"He's just venting a little energy that's all," said Danny as he skidded to a halt in front of Tyler. "This the one buddy?"

"Yep," he replied, nodding his head vigorously.

"A'ight, let's get the guy to bring it over Ty," said Danny, rubbing his hands together in an effort to get them warmer. "Hawkes, I hope you drove the Avalanche."

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

_There's a special kind of feeling in the air__  
__It only happens at this time of year__  
__When everyone is filled with love and cheer__  
__'Cause that's what matters_

_Pretty paper boxes tied with bows__  
__Walking in the sun or in the snow__  
__We can feel the excitement growing, knowing_

Natalie and Alexia giggled as they sang along to _Greatest Time of Year_. Lindsay smiled as she dragged a couple of the boxes from the closet. Danny and Hawkes had set up the tree a little while ago, before both of them got called away to a scene. Lindsay brushed the dust off her hands and placed her hands on her hips, surveying the scene. Tyler was sitting on the couch slurping hot chocolate, bopping his head to the Christmas music Alexia and Natalie had decided to blast. The two teen girls were giggling as they started unpacking one of the many boxes worth of Christmas decorations.

"Come on Mom," whined Alexia. "Let's decorate."

Lindsay nodded, "Ok Lex, just letting you know though, your dad gets to put up the lights outside."

"No prob," shrugged the teen. "I want to decorate the tree." She held up a box of glittering glass ornaments.

Lindsay plucked the box from her daughter's grip, "Lights first."

"Fine," she sighed, digging through the mayhem of Christmas decorations before surfacing with a pile of twinkling lights. "These work?"

"Yep," nodded Lindsay, disentangling one strand from the pile. "Start at the bottom," she directed tossing one end to Natalie, who in turn began winding around the base of the pine tree, threading the lights in and out of the branches.

_It's the greatest time of year, and it's here__  
__Help me celebrate it__  
__With everybody here, friends so dear__  
__Let me simply state it__  
__Joy to the world and everyone__  
__Lift up your hearts and feel the love__  
__It's our favorite way, to spend the holiday__  
__Yeah_

"What the heck Lexie," complained Tyler as an onslaught of tissue paper thrown was thrown at him. Alexia giggled and ducked behind the couch as Tyler balled up a couple of sheets and tossed them straight at her head, hitting a pillow instead.

"Bad aim, little bro," she reprimanded, her hand running on the floor behind her in search of ammunition. Her hand came in contact with a plush object and she grinned in triumph, only to discover that the 'object' was Romeo.

"That's nice Lex," laughed Natalie as she extended her arm to place a diamond shaped ornament on a branch. "Use your adorable puppy as a bean bag."

Alexia stuck her tongue out and grabbed a pillow off the couch instead, lobbing it at her brother's head. Tyler caught it and threw it back at her, expecting the pillow to hit her squarely in the head.

Lindsay intercepted the pillow midway, "How bout you guys uncover the rest of the ornaments instead of trying to make this house look like a crime scene ok?"

Both kids nodded their heads and crawled over to the other boxes, Romeo scampering behind them, his tail wagging furiously.

_We can get all cozy by the fire_  
_Turn the music up a little higher_  
_I don't think that I could ever tire_  
_Of being together_

_Decorate the tree, hang mistletoe_  
_And stand by me_

_It's a picture perfect moment captured_  
_Memories that we'll have after_

Natalie sighed happily as she heard the microwave _ding_, signifying her hot chocolate was ready. The scene in the Messers' family room was a picture perfect moment, with the exception of Danny. Tyler was jumping up and down in search of a spot to place a basketball shaped ornament. Alexia had decided to climb up a ladder to place a glittering _Cinderella_ ornament on a higher branch. And Lindsay was curled up on the recliner sipping what Natalie assumed was coffee. Natalie grabbed a handful of homemade cookies before strolling back into the room to help finish up the last of the decorations, passing the calendar on her way out. _19 more days…_

_Spend the holidays..._

_It's the greatest time_

_It's the greatest time of year, and it's here__  
__Help me celebrate it__  
__With everybody here, friends so dear__  
__Let me simply state it__  
__Joy to the world__  
__Joy to the world__  
__Joy to the world__  
__It's the greatest time of year__  
__It's the greatest time_

__

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Hope you guys enjoyed it! If you didn't catch it, the song is Greatest Time of Year by Aly and AJ. BTW: Has anyone caught the last few episodes of CSI: NY?? Aren't they ah-mazing?!?! If you haven't get your butt on the cbs homepage and watch it! Oh yeah, and REVIEW please!


	17. It's Christmas Time in The City

**A/N: **Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Winter Solstice, etc. Whatever you celebrate I wish you good tidings! It's the Holidays! It's the night before Christmas Eve over here in the States. Whoo-hoo Christmas is coming and I'm on winter break! It's been snowing nonstop over here, we definitely aren't dreaming for a White Christmas, cause we have one. My inspiration comes from years of waking up on Christmas morning, enduring the yearly family Christmas gathering that is unfortunately always held at my place, and the fact that I've been breathing Christmas since Dec. 1st. Thank you **mjels**, **iheartcsinewyork**, **StoryDreamer**, and **CSIMiami17** for the reviews. **Nienna Tinehtele** and **Farhan86** are awesome for putting this in their FF Story Alerts. Now sit back and relax and enjoy this monstrosity of a chapter...

**Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to my Mommy and Daddy and Bella Vaughn, and my other BFFs because Christmas is a time for family and friends. Luv u guys!!

**Disclaimer**: I really wish I owned the dog from _Not What It Looks Like. S_adly, all i own is a white furball who I almost lost when in the blizzard when i let him out to do his business.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Chapter 17: It's Christmas Time in the City…

Thursday, December 25, 2008

The snow that had fallen earlier in the week glittered as the first rays of the morning sun peaked behind the high rises, penthouses, and designer boutiques that littered the sidewalks. People were humming carols under their breath. The gurgling of the coffee maker and sizzle of the fryer prepared for today's morning celebration. Children restlessly turned in their sleep, eyes on the clock as the seconds agonizingly passed by; their parents slept soundly in the next room over, enjoying the idea of a complete day off. Pine trees decorated with glass balls and twinkling lights were the beacon of elegantly wrapped presents. A single plate of cookie crumbs and an empty glass of milk perched upon a side table was the only notion that a certain person had been over during the night. All was quiet in the city, even if it was only for a few moments. It was a point in time where the daily protectors of our fine city could rest without a single thought of death and destruction. It was a time where they could cherish their family instead of destroying other families by taking away a loved one.

_Christmas makes you feel emotional__  
__It may bring parties or thoughts devotional__  
__Whatever happens or what may be,__  
__Here is what Christmas time means to me._

Don Flack loved Christmastime; it was always a huge celebration in his family. All of his relatives would make their way from all over the city to his childhood home in Queens. Normally Don, Trevor, and Abby would make the same trip, but this year Trevor and he were heading over to Danny and Lindsay's just like the rest of the team. Don had also invited Audrie – well Trevor may have accidentally announced to the both of them that Audrie would be joining them when the three were decorating the apartment. He didn't mind though, Don knew she had the day off and he hated the idea of her being by herself on Christmas. In fact Audrie was supposed to be coming over soon to help him with the mess he knew Trevor would make after opening every single one of the presents he had wrapped.

At the moment though, Don Flack was content with lying in bed with not a care in the world – no people to arrest, no crime scenes to attend to – all he had to do was sleep and he was happy. Of course, no good thing ever lasts and twenty minutes later the soft padding of feet on the cool hardwood floor could be heard. Trevor's happy squeals resounded throughout the small apartment as the six-year old came bounding down the short hallway and straight into Don's room. He climbed up on the king-size bed and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Daddy, daddy guess what, guess what!" exclaimed Trevor, still jumping. Don groaned and Trevor took that as confirmation to continue. "Today's Christmas Daddy! It's Christmas and Santa's been here. Can you believe it? Santa ate the cookies and drank the milk cause there's none left."

Trevor collapsed on the comfy bed and cautiously crawled over the abandoned pillows to peer at his father's face – part of it buried deep in the pillow. Trevor cocked his head to one side and poked Don's cheek. Don responded by sleepily swatting his son's hand away and rolling to the other side of the bed. Trevor frowned slightly, his blue eyes perturbed. He bit his lip as one small hand gently shook Don's large shoulder.

"Daddy," he sang. "Daddy, it's time to get up! Let's open up presents. Come on Daddy!" He shook Flack harder making Don open his eyes sleepily and glance at his son, excitement present in the depths of Trevor's ice blue eyes. Flack yawned slightly and rolled over again, making Trevor lose his balance and fall lightly next to his father in the bed. Don propped himself up with his elbow and stared down at his son – clad in Superman pajamas, his dark brown hair sticking up, his blue eyes dancing, Trevor looked like Don Flack when he was that age.

"Alright Trev, let's go see what Santa brought," announced Don as he climbed off the bed and picked up Trevor and threw his son over his shoulder. Trevor's tiny hands lightly pounded Flack's back, but Don did nothing about it as he paraded down the hallway. He set Trevor down in front of the decorated Christmas tree, presents overflowing underneath it, just as the doorbell rang. Trevor got up and made a run for the door.

"Hey Audrie," Trevor said shyly as he opened the door and let her walk inside. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Trev," smiled Audrie, her blue eyes twinkling. "Your Daddy let you open all your presents yet?"

Trevor shook his head and led her over by the tree. He pointed at the huge pile of presents and smiled widely. "Santa came last night," he announced excitedly. "Can you believe it? He came last night!"

"I can believe it Trev, you've been really good this year," said Audrie softly, ruffling Trevor's hair before straightening up again and turning around to Flack. "Merry Christmas Don."

Don smiled as he pulled Audrie into a hug. "Merry Christmas Drie," he mumbled into her hair before he released her.

"So, your son's telling me he hasn't opened any of his presents yet," she said a mischievous smile on her face as she perched on the arm rest of the sofa.

Don rolled his eyes, "He decided to wake me up by jumping on my bed and poking me in the cheek."

"That's my boy," laughed Audrie, high-fiveing Trevor.

"It's not funny Drie," whined Don. "I was perfectly content with sleeping in on my only day off and he decides to do _that_."

"It's Christmas Don," sighed Audrie, rolling her eyes in the process. "Don't be a Scrooge."

Flack huffed and crossed his arms, "I'm not a freakin' Scrooge."

"You're right," giggled Audrie. "You're a four-year old in a thirty-eight year old's body."

"Whatever Drie," groaned Flack. "You're goin' to Dan and Linds' place with me right?"

"And miss a free opportunity to whoop both your's and Messer's ass in Guitar Hero, please."

"Just watch Hanson, you're goin' down," announced Don as he playfully poked Audrie in the chest.

Trevor cocked his head to the side as he tugged on Don's shirt. Flack, suddenly aware of the weight on his shirt looked down at his son. "What's up bud?"

Trevor pointed at the tree, a shy smile plastered on his face, "Can I open them _now_?"

Both Audrie and Don laughed as Don nodded and Trevor scrambled over to the pile grabbing the closest present and tearing the wrapping paper off it. Audrie glanced at Flack as he watched Trevor with a proud smile on his face.

"Hey," sighed Audrie, tugging at Flack's hand. He glanced at her and she could see the worry in the depths of his eyes. Teal met ice blue as she smiled slightly. "You're doin' a great job, don't worry. Trevor's lucky you're here for him."

Don shook his head, "No kid should live without one of their parents."

"I know firsthand that it sucks but if anyone can make being a single parent work it would be you Don. Don't worry, if you need any help I'm always here," she patted Don's cheek, and then smirked. "Y'know, if you want me to beat Montgomery's ass for you I'd be more than happy to oblige."

Don glanced sideways at Audrie, "I'd rather you'd be here than in Sing-Sing, but thanks for the offer Drie."Audrie laughed as Don pulled her into a hug.

_City sidewalk, busy sidewalks__  
__Dressed in holiday style.__  
__In the air there's__  
__A feeling of Christmas._

Alexia Messer loved the holidays, old Christmas movies, being able to belt out Christmas carols anytime she wanted. Then there was decorating the house with her family, going Christmas shopping with her mom, Natalie, Peyton, and Stella, and baking and decorating sugar cookies with Natalie and getting to distribute them around the precinct and the crime lab. That tradition was one Claire had started with the girls, and when she died Natalie and Alexia decided to keep the tradition alive in her memory. Of course, no school for two weeks and presents galore were other perks of the holidays. There was something about Christmas that made it Alexia's favorite holiday out of the many in the year.

Of course, plain ol' sleep was good too. That was how Tyler found his older sister on Christmas morning. Tyler had woken up to find the house silent, he had crossed the hallway and quietly opened Alexia's door. Inside, underneath a pile of blankets, was his sister sleeping peacefully. Her chest moving up and down at a steady pace, her golden tresses spilling onto the pillow half of her face was buried in. As Tyler walked further into the room, Romeo's head shot up from his position amongst the many stuffed animals on Alexia's bed.

"Hey Romeo," whispered Tyler. "Let's wake up Lexie buddy." Romeo just stretched awake and pranced to edge of the bed, his tail wagging furiously. Tyler smiled and took Alexia's iPod off its dock, scrolling through all of the songs trying to find the loudest one on the playlist, finally settling on Fall Out Boy's _I Don't Care_. Carefully, Tyler placed both earbuds in Alexia's ears, turned the volume all the way up, and then pressed play.

He laughed as Alexia shot up, ripping the headphones out of her ears and screamed.

"What the hell Ty," exclaimed Alexia. Tyler just laughed; he clutched his sides and collapsed on the floor. "That's so _not_ funny Tyler," pouted Alexia. "My ears are still ringing."

"Oh well," laughed Tyler, attempting to control his laughter and failing miserably. "Merry Christmas by the way."

Alexia rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Yeah, blaring music in my ears is a great start to Christmas."

"It could be the new thing," shrugged Tyler, finally calm from the laughing fit. "Come on Lexie, it's Christmas morning. Don't cha want to open the presents?"

Alexia fumed for a few more moments before throwing her hands up in the air, "Ah forget it," she exclaimed. "Let's go wake up mom and dad."

"Yes," Tyler called out, pumping a fist in the air. "C'mon, let's go."

"Jeez, you're excited."

"It's Christmas of course I'm excited, who wouldn't be?"

"The ones who want to sleep for a few more hours?"

"Those people are lame," stated Tyler as he and Alexia walked down the short stretch of hallway and walked up to their parents' room. Behind them, Romeo scampered on the hardwood floor, curious as to what his owners were doing.

"You're idea, you get to open the door," said Alexia, arms crossed.

"Fine," muttered Tyler, he carefully opened the door to reveal Danny and Lindsay sleeping soundly. Both kids tip-toed further into their parents' room, the plush rug underneath their feet helping them mask the sound of their footsteps even better.

"Now what?" groaned Tyler. "They're both sleeping."

"You obviously haven't done this much little bro," smirked Alexia, slyly winking. "Watch and learn." She scooped up Romeo from his spot on the floor and carefully situated the dog in front of Danny's face.

Tyler groaned as he realized what his sister was doing. "Are you insane?"

"Daddy didn't mind when he took Juliet to work," shrugged Alexia.

"What's up with the Shakespearean names anyways?"

"Me and Nat thought they were cool. Of course, Daddy didn't want Juliet, something about work and mirror images, so all I got was Romeo and Nat got Juliet. But moving on, do you want them up or not?"

"Yes, I want them up, sheesh."

"Kay, then watch and learn," state Alexia as she nudged Romeo closer towards Danny. The black puppy wagged its tail furiously as he sniffed Danny face, his pink tongue lolling out of his mouth and coming in contact with Danny's face. Alexia and Tyler laughed as Danny slowly woke up pushing Romeo off his face with a few well-chosen swear words.

"What the hell Lexia, Ty," groaned Danny, his voice laced with sleep.

Alexia nudged her brother with her shoulder, Tyler opened his mouth sheepishly, "It's Christmas Dad, c'mon get up let's go open up presents."

"What time is it?" mumbled Danny.

Alexia glanced at the clock hanging on her parents' wall. "Uh, almost eight."

Danny mumbled a few incoherent words as he turned over and attempted to fall asleep without much luck as Alexia had taken to forcibly shaking her father awake. Romeo and Tyler had moved onto Lindsay, the puppy licking Lindsay's face while Tyler poked Lindsay's nose in an attempt to get his mom to wake up.

"Ugh, you guys are hopeless," exclaimed Alexia, throwing up her hands in annoyance. The volume of Alexia's voice was enough to jolt both of her parents from their slumber.

"Mornin' Lexie," yawned Lindsay as she ran a hand over her face sleepily.

"Mornin' mommy," said Alexia, dropping a kiss on Lindsay's cheek. "Merry Christmas."

"Ah, that would explain it," smirked Lindsay as she climbed out of bed giving Tyler a kiss. "Merry Christmas, how early have you two been up?"

"Ty woke me up half an hour ago," shrugged Alexia.

"Six," stated Tyler excitedly. "Come on can we open presents _now_?"

Lindsay laughed as she grabbed a sweatshirt and gently shook Danny. "Come on cowboy time to get up." Danny just mumbled and rolled over.

"Give it up mom, we've been tryin' it ain't workin," sighed Alexia.

Lindsay grinned, "That's what you two think." She crossed the room into the bathroom and came out a few moments later with a mug full of cold water. She stood over her husband and dunked the entire contents on his face. Lindsay, Tyler, and Alexia burst out laughing as Danny's eyes flew open and he shook his head, attempting to get rid of the cold water.

"What the hell Montana," shouted Danny.

"Merry Christmas cowboy," laughed Lindsay. "Time to get up," she said dropping a kiss on his lips. With that Lindsay, Tyler, and Alexia left the room and trouped downstairs to the family room where two big piles of presents lay under the tree.

"Can we open them now?" pleaded Tyler.

Lindsay shook her head. "You gotta wait for your dad."

"Hurry the hell up Dad, I wanna open up presents," Alexia called up the stairs. "Taken care of," she said smiling, before settling on one of the couches with Romeo nestled in her lap.

"Nice Christmas spirit Lex," smiled Lindsay at her daughter.

_Children laughing, people passing,__  
__Meeting smile after smile,__  
__And on every street corner you'll hear:__  
_

Natalie Taylor loved Christmas. There was something magical about the snow falling lightly around her, the cheer and happiness associated with the holiday was infectious. She liked the idea of being able to spend time with her dad, to give presents to her friends and family, feeling proud at their expressions as they opened their gifts. She loved decorating the sugar cookies and depositing them at both the precinct and crime lab with Alexia. Christmastime was just surreal, like a fairytale that someone read once a year.

Natalie smiled serenely as she glanced at the softly falling snow. She was curled up in her pajamas with hot chocolate on the bench underneath her window. Juliet, her scruffy dog, was sitting on her feet, enjoying the calmness of the holiday. Unlike most kids, Natalie decided her parents deserved the time to catch up on sleep, since both Mac and Peyton had the day off. A quick glance at the clock perched on her bedside table read _8:13_. She sighed, her breath fogging the cold glass momentarily. Natalie pulled the blanket further around her body as she looked around her room.

Unlike the small apartments that Trevor and Matt lived in or the more spacious townhouse that Alexia and Tyler occupied. Natalie, Mac, and Peyton lived in a modernized loft right next to Central Park. It was good-sized three bedroom dwelling with exposed brick walls, hardwood floors, and a beautiful view of New York City. Natalie's room was a tad larger than Alexia's, with an adjoining bathroom. The one wall that was drywall instead of brick was painted a rich aqua. Her circular bed sat in the middle of the room. Towards the back, pushed against the right wall sat a white desk, an iMac and papers, books, and pictures cluttering the surface. Hanging next to the window on the back wall was a flat screen television. On the left wall sat a matching white armoire and bookshelf, with an overstuffed chair and lamp sitting in the corner.

Natalie untangled herself from the bench and wandered aimlessly around her room in search of a pile of papers she'd been reviewing earlier and, finally discovering them underneath a scrapbook, sat down on her bed crossed-legged, Christmas music playing softly from her iPod speakers. Natalie cocked her head to the side as she chewed unconsciously on her bottom lid. The papers were high school applications that had to be sent out very soon and it bugged Natalie that she couldn't make a decision. She knew that today of all days was the one where she locked the pieces of paper in a box and completely forget they even existed but it was physically impossible. Her grey eyes scanned the black letters printed on the white sheet of paper and groaned, a hand running agitatedly through her hair. It was pointless, she wanted to ball up each sheet and through them out the window. Natalie forced herself to focus and picked up her pen again, mulling over words that she could use to explain herself to a panel of school administrators.

She was so engrossed that she didn't notice someone knock lightly on her closed door nor did she realize that they had stepped into the room and was peering at her. The clearing of a throat was what brought Natalie out of her reviver. The brunette's head shot up at the intrusion, relaxing somewhat when she saw Peyton perched on the edge of her bed, a smile playing on her lips.

"I'm confused Natalie," stated Peyton, as she ran her fingers through Juliet's dirty blonde fur. Natalie cocked her head as if to silently ask _Why_? "Why, you may ask? Well because today's Christmas and normally you're supposed to be running around by the tree bugging Mac to let you open your presents, am I right?"

Natalie shrugged, "Normally yes, then Lexie and I would call each other up and talk about all the presents we've received for the next hour and a half, but _my_ 'normally' is letting my dad relax for the first time in months." Natalie chewed on her bottom lip unconsciously. "Christmas is like the only day that Daddy has off so I let him kinda sleep in and stuff."

Peyton smiled at Natalie's care, "That's really considerate Natalie, but your father's been up since seven and if the clock in here is right, he's been up for almost two hours."

Natalie knitted her brows as she glanced at her clock again and sure enough the face read _8:55_. _Oops_, thought Natalie.

Peyton laughed quietly. "Now, I'm highly interested in what's got you so engrossed that you didn't feel the need to come running out exclaiming it's Christmas." Natalie sheepishly looked down at her applications and Peyton picked one up, curiosity burning in her hazel eyes. "High school applications?" she asked, confused.

Natalie nodded ruefully, "Yeah, my teachers are encouraging us to consider other options, not just Washington. I decided to listen, so did Lexie."

"So what's got you so intrigued?"

"I dunno, these schools offer even more academic opportunities. I know Lexie is looking at some special Academy for math and science, Ashley is looking at a special Performing Arts school, not quite Julliard, but it would help her in that direction. Brooke says she just wants to go to Washington, so does Kyle and Kelsey. I dunno about Austin but it wouldn't surprise me if he was looking at the same Academy Lexie is," rambled Natalie.

Peyton nodded as she let Natalie spill out all of the information, "Well, in my opinion, as long as you believe in whatever place you choose it shouldn't matter where you go. You have to pick what works for you," Peyton smiled and cupped Natalie's cheek. "Don't worry Natalie, but let me advise against worrying about the future today. I believe that's why New Year's was invented."

Natalie laughed a little and nodded at her stepmom's words, gathering up the pieces of paper and dumping them on her desk. Sighing contentedly she followed Peyton out of her room and into the living room, Juliet tottering behind them. Mac was settled into the recliner reading the _New York Times_ and drinking a cup of coffee, the television playing the Walt Disney Parade on low. The glittering Christmas tree in front of the bay window stood guard of a heap of presents.

Natalie smiled widely as she crossed the hardwood floor and kissed Mac on the cheek, "Merry Christmas Daddy."

Mac smiled, his grey eyes twinkling as he faced his daughter. "Merry Christmas Natalie, where have you been?"

Natalie shrugged nonchalantly, "Doesn't matter." Then she turned to Peyton, "I forgot to tell you something in my rush of words."

"And what's that Natalie?" inquired Peyton.

"Merry Christmas," Natalie stated simply as she gave Peyton a hug.

"Merry Christmas Natalie," said Peyton, returning the hug.

When the two broke apart, Natalie focused on the tree, excitement etched on her face. She pointed to the tree and sighed, "Ok, I can't wait any longer you guys, can I please open them."

"No one's stopping you Natalie," laughed Mac as his daughter raced towards the pile of wrapped gifts and plucked one of the presents, tearing the paper away in one fluid motion.

_  
__Silver bells, silver bells,__  
__It's Christmas time in the city.__  
__Ring-a-ling, hear them ring,__  
__Soon it will be Christmas day._

Matt Palmeri loved winter. Three of his favorite sports, hockey and basketball and football, played during the season. He had two weeks off of school, with no homework, projects, or commitments, just parties and dates. A lot of the good movies came out during winter because a lot of people had time to go to the theatres. Then there was Christmas, and presents. Yeah, Matt Palmeri loved winter.

It was the tantalizing concoction of bacon and pancakes that woke Matt in the first place. He groggily opened an eye as his brain registered the scent and sound of his mother making breakfast, but it wasn't enough to fully wake and he just rolled over in bed, fully content on staying in bed the rest of the day. But, as his sleepy eyes landed on his clock, the date stood out more than the time. _12-25_ read the digital. Matt's sleep deprived mind only slightly registered the date, taking him a few more moments until he realized what those four numbers meant.

_12-25_, he mulled. _12-25 is uh, December 25__th__, and that's uh, that's Christmas_, his brain screamed. Matt groaned and looked at the time instead; the clock read _9:24_. Matt groaned again and picked himself up off his bed, rubbing the sleep off his face as his eyes scanned the room. The window directly in front of him framed snow swirling heavily around many apartments and residential homes. People and cars were facing the small blizzard, attempting to get to their holiday festivities on time. As Matt clambered out of bed, the scent of breakfast hit him again, this time harder as his stomach gave a loud growl. He yawned and stretched before grabbing the closest sweatshirt he could find in his mess of a room and headed out the bedroom door, unconsciously moving towards the kitchen in search of food.

Stella shook her head knowingly, as her son entered the kitchen like a lion looking for its prey. Stella's golden curls were tied back in a ponytail and instead of the professional suits she donned on a daily basis; she was dressed comfortably in jeans and a red t-shirt. Her green eyes twinkled as her son sat at the kitchen table, completely oblivious to the pile of presents and more focused on food.

"Mornin' Mom, Dad," announced Matt as he comfortable settled on one of the bar stools in front of the bar. "Somethin smells good."

"Hey Mattie," greeted Stella, placing a plate overflowing with bacon, eggs, and pancakes in front of her teenage son and a kiss on his cheek. "Merry Christmas."

"Right," he remembered, stuffing his face with a forkful of pancakes.

Kevin rolled his eyes as he watched his son stuff his face. "Merry Christmas son and I watch what you eat, or at least how much you eat at a time," he said before disappearing behind the newspaper again.

Matt rolled his eyes as he swallowed. "I'm fine Dad and Merry Christmas," he added as an afterthought.

Stella laughed quietly from her spot in the kitchen. "Now he remembers what holiday it is."

"Aw, it's not my fault I'd rather sleep in than open presents."

"Once upon a time, the most important thing of today would be opening every single one of those damn presents before me or your father was truly awake. But, now that privilege has passed to Flack with Trevor."

Matt shrugged as he drained his orange juice and bite off part of a bacon strip. "Trevor's better behaved though; he'd actually wait until a decent time, while I woke up at 2 am and ran into the room hoping there would be presents."

"We all know that Matt," muttered Kevin, still hidden behind the Sports section of the _Times_. "But nowadays, your mother and I wonder if you've died and we just haven't realized it yet."

"That's not it," stated Stella lightly swatting Kevin as she passed by on her way to her bedroom. "It's the fact that I haven't seen my son in over 82 hours."

"You've been working and I've been sleeping," shrugged Matt. "It's as simple as that."

"I know, I know," Stella called over her shoulder. "Anyways, better open all those presents if you want a couple hours to use 'em before we head over to Dan's and Lindsay's place."

Matt's head shot up at the mention of his gifts and her glanced at the pile, his dad surveying him from over the paper.

"You want my advice Matt?" asked his dad – Matt had a feeling he was getting it either way and just shrugged. "Go for the large box in the corner then your stocking," he said before setting down the Sports and grabbing Finance.

Matt grinned mischievously as he swallowed the last of his pancakes, drained his orange juice and scrambled over to the tree grabbing the box his father told him and set himself up for a good few hours.

_City street lights,__  
__Even stop lights,__  
__Blink a bright red and green,__  
__As the shoppers rush home__  
__With their treasures._

"I got it," Alexia called out as she ran down the stairs and skidded to a halt in front of the door. She peered through the window to see a smiling Natalie on the front porch. Alexia opened the door with a squeal as she welcomed her best friend with a hug and 'Merry Christmas'. She repeated the action with both Mac and Peyton before ushering the trio into the house.

"Merry Christmas Alexia," greeted Mac as they removed their snow covered coats and hung them on the coat rack. "Where's everyone?"

"I have no idea where my dad is, Uncle Don, Audrie, and Trevor are playing Guitar Hero with Tyler and Matt and Uncle Kev," Alexia rolled her eyes. "And Auntie Stell is with my mom in the kitchen."

"Aw, were last," whined Natalie, as they made their way into the living room and she placed the presents under the tree.

"No you're not," stated Alexia. "Austin still hasn't gotten here yet and neither has Hawkes or Adam and Kendall or Jess. Sid couldn't cause he had somethin' planned with the family."

"Austin's comin'?"

"Yep, Mommy invited him and his parents at the ball."

"Awesome."

"I know," smiled Alexia. "Think he'll like my present?" she asked a few moments later, nervously shifting on the balls of her feet.

"He'll die when he sees it," assured Natalie. "C'mon, I want a cookie." She grabbed Alexia's hand as both girls waltzed into the kitchen and scooped up a handful of cookies each, giggling as they disappeared upstairs, away from the chaos of the party.

"What the hell Drie," complained Flack as he watched Audrie get nail the hardest parts of Raining Blood on expert.

"Not my fault you suck at video games Donnie," smirked Audrie.

"Nah, you're just overly competitive."

"When there's not much to do when you're waiting for a call, you resort to other ideas; Guitar Hero is one of 'em. How bout you?" she inquired her fingers flew up and down the neck in time with the colors flashing on the screen.

"There's never a down moment," said Mac as he and Danny watched from behind the couch.

"He's right," agreed Danny. "There's always paperwork or some random test to run. Plus, if we got caught playin' video games, Sinclair would beat the shit outta us."

"Sucks to be you Messer," smirked Audrie as she completed the song with 100%, Flack barely making 62%. "Oh owned Donald Flack Jr, who's next?" she asked a mischievous glint in her teal eyes.

"I will," shrugged Matt. "Although, you should really wait 'til Adam gets here, then he'll whoop your ass."

"We'll see," shrugged Audrie. "No one's come close yet."

"That's cause you're a –" The ringing of the doorbell drowned out the rest of Flack's sentence, as Danny rushed over to open the front door. Soon, Hawkes and his girlfriend, Nicole, Jess, Austin, Will, and his mom, Melissa were ushered in, greetings and calls of 'Merry Christmas' was exchanged amongst the group.

"Hey guys," Flack called out. "How was the last scene of the day Jess, Hawkes?"

"Hell," muttered Jess as she deposited her gifts under the growing pile and gratefully accepted the beer Danny offered her. "The asshole seriously thought he was doin' the poor guy a favor by slittin' his damn throat."

"Left a whole lot of evidence too," Hawkes called out from his spot on the carpet by the fireplace. "I dunno if Adam and Kendall will make it out, considering how backed up we are."

"I specifically told those two to close up by six," sighed Mac. "The rest can do whatever, but Adam and Kendall both deserve a break." There were murmurs of agreement around the room. It was true, everyone deserved a break today. This year had been a hard one.

"Where's Alexia and Natalie?" asked a suddenly shy Austin Marceaux, shifting anxiously from foot to foot, his fingers toying with a box in his hands.

"They're both upstairs in Alexia's room I presume," Lindsay said, smiling warmly. "Maybe you can do me a favor and bring up their hot chocolate please Austin?"

"Sure," said the excited teenager, taking the tray of mugs from Lindsay's outstretched hands and heading up the stairs to Alexia's room.

"How much you wanna bet those two'll be makin' out in ten minutes time," asked Flack, slightly buzzed from the beers he'd consumed. Instead of agreements, about twenty hands either slapped the Detective or threw something at him. "Or not, that works too, y'know."

"Ass," muttered Danny from his spot next to his best friend.

"Ah screw you Messer," said Flack, shoving Danny.

"And so begins the Christmas tradition," grinned Audrie from over by the flat screen. "We should really cut you off from alcohol Don." Flack glared at Audrie who just shrugged and disappeared into the kitchen to refill her coffee.

_Hear the snow crunch,__  
__See the kids bunch,__  
__This is Santa's big scene,__  
__And above all this bustle you'll hear:_

Upstairs, Natalie and Alexia were telling each other what they got for Christmas, munching on cookies, and listening to soft strains of Christmas music. Neither really noticed when the doorbell rang downstairs, or the uproar of conversation they obviously missed. It was fun being in their own little bubble, something the two girls had done since they were toddlers. Unlike the boys, they were born around the same time so they were closer, plus they were overruled by guys so they had to band together somehow.

"What da ya think their doin' downstairs?" asked a curious Natalie as she and Alexia watched Romeo and Juliet run around the bedroom.

Alexia shrugged, "I'm gonna guess Uncle Don, daddy, Austin's dad when he gets here and maybe Auntie Stella and Jess are gettin' drunk as hell and the team is discussing a bunch of different cases."

"Think we're missin' anything?"

"If we were someone would come up and tell us," Alexia suddenly turned and faced her best friend. "I say we pull a prank tonight."

"No way," stated Natalie vehemently.

"Aw, why not? It would be so much fun."

"And we could bet in so much trouble."

"Ever the voice of reason," mumbled Alexia rolling her eyes. "Come on Nat, by the time we initiate the prank, all of 'em'll be drunk anyways. We could get Ty, and Matt, and Austin, and Trev in on it easy."

"I still don't think it'll end well."

"Well you're just gonna be a spoilsport," pouted Alexia. "If we can't get wasted like the rest of 'em, we should be able to have a little fun."

Natalie gaped at her best friend.

"What?" asked Alexia confused as she chomped on another cookie.

"Who are you and what have you done with my responsible, spaz of a best friend?"

"She got left at school," shrugged Alexia, brushing the crumbs off of her red v-neck shirt. "So anyways, you up for it?"

"Depends on what you're planning," said Natalie warily.

"Well I –" a knock on her door cut off the rest of the plan. "Come in!" Alexia called out as she wriggled on her bed into a more comfortable position. The door opened slowly to reveal a khaki and red and white striped polo dressed Austin, his greenish-blue eyes sparkling in excitement as he greeted both his girlfriend and Natalie.

"Did someone order hot chocolate?" he asked grinning as he held up the tray where steaming three mugs were balanced carefully.

"Nope," said Alexia grinning.

Austin's face fell slightly, "You didn't."

Alexia shook her head, a huge smile still plastered on her face. "I ordered my ah-mazingly hot boyfriend."

Austin grinned again as he carefully placed the tray on the top of Alexia's dresser and walked over to the bed, pulling Alexia into a hug and kiss when he finally reached her. Natalie rolled her eyes at the cheesiness of the moment, but she knew that if Kyle was here instead of somewhere in the Bahamas, she'd be doing the same thing.

"Alright some of us kinda want hot chocolate," groaned Natalie from her spot at the top of the bed.

"No one's stopping you," murmured Alexia as she broke off her kiss with Austin to answer. Natalie rolled her eyes again and tossed a stuffed animal at the two of them.

"Can you two suck faces another time please?"

Alexia grinned, "Who are you and what have you done with my courteous, prude of a best friend."

Natalie stuck her tongue out at Alexia and muttered, "She got a boyfriend."

Austin laughed at the best friends' antics and sat on the bed, his back to the footrest, pulling Alexia with him. "Merry Christmas," he whispered into her ear.

Alexia shifted in his lap and pressed a chaste kiss on Austin's lips. "Merry Christmas," she breathed before settling with her back against his chest, their fingers intertwined. Natalie rolled her eyes and grabbed another cookie, offering the pile to the couple and Austin grabbed a handful.

"Aw, just face it Nat, you're jealous that Kyle's some odd number away from you."

Natalie smirked at the two of them. "Damn right," she replied.

Austin laughed at the brunette's answer and shifted slightly, much to Alexia's chagrined. "Sorry beautiful, but if you want your Christmas gift, you gotta get off me for a few minutes." At the mention of 'Christmas gift' she hopped off and dove under her bed for the two perfectly wrapped boxes that were Austin's and Natalie's gifts. Natalie plucked up the bag that held Austin gift off of Alexia's nightstand, Alexia's wrapped gift underneath the bag. When Austin returned holding one gift bag and an elegantly wrapped box, the next gift swap – but certainly not the last – began.

Austin handed Natalie the red and green striped bag with a smile as she placed the handles of her own silver gift bag in Austin's hand. Alexia and Austin waited as Natalie pulled out the tissue paper to discover an aqua and lime green striped scrapbook and a couple new sets of scrapbook appliqués – including graduation and high school ones. She squealed in delight and attacked Austin with a huge hug.

"Glad you like it," laughed Austin.

"Like it?" asked Natalie incredulously. "I frickin' love it!"

Alexia giggled as she handed Natalie a blue and silver wrapped present, with a delicate white box perched on top. "Merry Christmas BFF," she said happily.

Natalie took the heavy present, curiosity shining in the depths of her grey eyes. As she gently tore away the paper, three objects fell out. She picked up a thick, black book and squealed as she read the title, _Breaking Dawn_.

"Oh my God, Lex!" she exclaimed giddily. "You know I've wanted it for ages."

"Yes I have," smiled Alexia. "I actually beat your dad at buying the gift. Open the rest of 'em."

"Kay," said Natalie as she set aside the book and picked up a smaller, white hardcover.

A glossy group picture of her, Alexia, Austin, Ashley, Kyle, Brooke, Kelsey, and Greg sat underneath purple letters spelling out: _Holding the Key, _and underneath that in smaller print was _Alexia Messer_. Natalie gasped when she realized what it was. She opened the book carefully and read the dedication: _To Natalie: without you I wouldn't have even picked up a pen. Thanks for reading every single thing I put on paper, this one's for you. _Everyone knew that Alexia was a writer. It was no surprise seeing as she was never without her laptop or pen and paper. Natalie and Austin though, were the only two lucky enough to be able to read her manuscripts.

"Oh Lexie," exclaimed Natalie.

"It's not the one I've been furiously writing," shrugged Alexia. "That's actually one I wrote a while ago about a girl I based off of my best friend, I thought you might want to read it. Austin's mom helped me make it. She actually told me I may have a chance when I'm older."

Without saying anything, Natalie grabbed her best friend in a hug, she whispered "Thank you" into Alexia's ear. Both girls pulled back, smiling, a connection moving between them that came from years of friendship. Finally, Natalie picked up the last of her Christmas present and found a couple shirts from Aéropostale and Hollister. Thanking her best friend, the trio moved on to Austin's gifts.

Austin fished around in the penguin-covered bag that Natalie had given him, interest coursing through his veins. When his hands came in contact with a book he frowned slightly pulling it out. The title was: _A Guide through Med School_ and Austin laughed as he flicked through the pages. An _iTunes_ gift card tumbled out of one pages and he thanked Natalie with a hug. Austin's next gift was from Alexia and he playfully shook it in curiosity. He carefully unwrapped the red and gold paper, uncovering an _Abercrombie and Fitch_ box. Austin removed the top and tissue paper to find an envelope and a red and white hoodie.

"I know that the one sweatshirt won't replace the many I've stolen, but I hope it's a start," giggled Alexia.

Austin looked up and grinned. "How do I know you're not gonna steal this one too?"

Alexia shrugged, "That's just it, you don't."

Austin rolled his eyes and picked up the cream envelope. His fingers made quick work with the tab and soon Austin found himself staring at a pair of floor seats _Knicks_ tickets. He gaped at the two pieces of paper, his eyes wide in astonishment.

"Do you like it?" asked a tentative Alexia.

"Do I like it?" asked a still in-shock Austin. "I frickin' love it!" he exclaimed using Natalie's earlier statement. Alexia giggled as Austin swooped in for a kiss, trapping her between him and the mattress. "Thank. You. So. Much," said Austin, punctuating each word with a kiss.

"You're very welcome, so do I get to be the one who comes?" asked Alexia.

"Hell yes," exclaimed Austin.

Natalie squealed as she handed Alexia her white and red covered box, "Your turn Lex."

Alexia accepted the gift and carefully unwrapped the gift. The first box was season 5 of _NCIS_. Alexia squealed like a little girl as she hopped off the bed and placed the season next to the other four and _Criminal Minds_ on her bookcase.

"Wow, Lex," laughed Austin.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Nothin', nothin'," She stared at him suspiciously. "Alright, it's just you and your TV shows." Alexia playfully shoved him. "But I love you because of that," he said sweetly, pulling her into a hug. Natalie – having given up on resisting the sweet moments – just grabbed a camera and snapped a few pictures.

"Alright you two," sighed Natalie. "Open up the rest of it Lexie."

"Ok," she said. Grabbing the box again, Alexia sifted through it to discover a small gold box, with an enormous pink bow tied on it. She shook it childishly, before sliding the ribbon off the box and revealing three charms nestled amongst the cotton. One was a silver book, the words _Alexia's works_ etched on the surface. The second was a microphone – Alexia giggled at the memory that accompanied that charm. Over the summer Natalie, Ashley, and Alexia had decided to do karaoke in the middle of Central Park, one of those summer in the park activities. The three girls had sung _Damaged_ by Danity Kane, receiving a bunch of applause from spectators. The final charm was a puppy that looked like Romeo, a circle attached to the ring had the words _Romeo Messer,_ _April 27_ etched into it.

"Aw, thanks Nat," said Alexia softly, giving her best friend a hug. "Your charms are in the family present," she stated, rolling her eyes slightly.

Natalie giggled, "These are supposed to be. I kinda snuck them in when Dad and Peyton weren't lookin'."

"Nice," said Alexia drawing the word out.

"My turn," announced Austin as he handed over the gold and silver wrapped box that held Alexia's Christmas gift. Alexia giggled excitedly as she tore away the paper and uncovered a… _Victoria's Secret_ box.

"What the hell Austin," exclaimed Natalie, hitting him lightly in the arm. Alexia looked up, her blue eyes twinkling, one eyebrow raised.

"It's not what you think," groaned Austin, his hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Not what we think?" Natalie asked skeptically. "It's in a frickin' _Victoria's Secret_ box."

"That was the only box that the gift fit in," he confessed shrugging. "I found it when I was digging around in my parents' room tryin' to find a box and wrapping paper."

"I'm trustin' you," announced Alexia as she cautiously removed the top of the box to reveal a plush light brown teddy bear, bearing a blue and white scarf and beanie and a matching blue box, stamped _Tiffany's_. Natalie and Alexia gasped as they opened the little blue box, nestled inside was a necklace. A heart shaped pendant, outlined in alternating pink sapphires and diamonds, hung from a silver chain. Alexia's eyes glittered like the lights on the Christmas tree downstairs as she examined it further.

Natalie, on the other hand, hit Austin for the umpteenth time that night."

"What the heck Nat," complained Austin, rubbing his arm in the spot she hit him.

"Usin' your mom's money to one up the rest of us is what," exclaimed Natalie as her eyes gravitated towards the necklace again. "Man you have good taste."

"Thanks," said Austin quietly. "And to my defense, Alexia got me floor seats for a _Knicks_ game, that's not quiet inexpensive either."

"Oh whatever," groaned Natalie. "I give up."

"Good to know," giggled Alexia as she shyly looked at Austin. "Thanks, I love it."

"I knew you would," he replied with a cocky grin, making Alexia playfully shove him before kissing him on the lips. "You're welcome," he murmured against her lips, the two only coming out of their bubble when a flash went off. Both turned to look at Natalie.

"What?" she asked. "If you two are gonna make out, I might as well make good use of it."

Austin and Alexia laughed as they each tossed a stuffed animal at Natalie before turning back to each other. Alexia shyly held up the box, silently asking Austin to put it on. He grinned in reply and carefully took it out of the box and wrapped it around Alexia's slim neck, a flash going off again thanks to Natalie. He clasped the necklace, as voices floated upstairs, followed by footsteps and a couple raps on Alexia's door.

"Come in," Alexia called out, her eyes never leaving Austin's.

'Hey you three," greeted Hawkes. "Dinner's ready, time to head downstairs." The three teens nodded as Hawkes disappeared again. The three exchanged glances before getting up from the bed and exiting Alexia's room.

_Silver bells, silver bells,__  
__It's Christmas time in the city.__  
__Ring-a-ling, hear them ring,__  
__Soon it will be Christmas day.__  
_

The scene in this house was the same as others around the city. Sure there were different traditions. If one of the walked into the house across the street, they wouldn't see the memories and hardships that had passed during the year. Just like a stranger walking into the Messers' family wouldn't be aware of the trying times that this family – albeit a slightly unconventional family – had lived through. They wouldn't have realized that many of them –both adults and children – had come close to their life being cut short. They wouldn't have known about the triumphs of breaking a case wide open, the heartbreak of saying good-bye, or the smiles and jokes that occurred on a day to day basis. While Peyton said that New Year's was a time to reflect about the past and dream about the future. Christmas was a time where this unconventional family had one day where there were no monsters lurking around the corner or skeletons hanging in the closet. Christmas was a time where this group of people could laugh, reminisce, give, receive, and love just like any other family on Christmas day or any other day of the year.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Wow... according to both MS Word and FF that is 19 pages, over 9,000 words, and three days worth of writing. Song is a Christmas classic: _Silver Bells_. This is my present to all of my readers, now you guys could be awesome and give one back to me in the form of a review :D BTW: I would like to say proudly that I used everyone in this chapter, well I at least mentioned everyone, ;). HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!


	18. So Long 2008, Hello 2009

**A/N:** Uh yeah... i did not die or abandon AOLC. My excuse is not that my computer crashed and i lost all of my stuff because sadly my excuse is the fact that over break my friends and i just piled up the two weeks off with stuff to do, then we came back and got thrown in the face with a book report, day-to-day homework, history fair (that goes on for a few months) and basketball practice. Yeah i haven't had time to breathe, but that's still not an excuse for making you guys wait a month i'm sooo sorry! Still, i'd like to thank **S****toryDreamer**, **Bella Vaughn, Nienna Tinehtele, CSIMiami17, **and** iheartcsinewyork. **

Yes, New Year's passed awhile ago, but they live in NYC home of he best New Year's celebrations (yea, i'm biased ;), what can you do though?)Enjoy!

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Chapter 18: So Long 2008, Hello 2009

New Year's Eve: December 31, 2008

_11: 40 pm_

The anticipation of the New Year was high in Times Square. Music was blaring from all different sections of the area. Glitter and confetti were twinkling in the light of the neon screens that hung on the buildings. A sea of people crowded the sidewalks and streets. They were pouring out of stores and bars and clubs. Everywhere you turned, the voices were animated, even if the dialect varied.

In the center of the excitement was a group of teenagers, each bundled up in coats, scarves, gloves, and hats. Their normally vanilla and bronze colored cheeks were rosy-hued from the bitter wind and lightly falling snow. A few were nursing steaming cups of hot chocolate or coffee; others had their eye on the clocks counting down the last minutes of 2008. All were holding their breath in anticipation. In front of them, a cop was attempting to keep the peace as emotions began running high – either due to the alcohol consumption or excitement. One individual bundled up in a white pea coat and clutching a steaming Starbucks cup, grinned as she approached the officer.

"Uncle Donnie, Uncle Donnie," Alexia yelled attempting to get the detective's attention – who was unfortunately demoted to officer for the one night. Alexia rolled her eyes as she dragged her boyfriend further in the sea of people. "Come on, it's freezing. Let's give him his coffee then go back to the others."

"Alright Lex," laughed Austin as he let his girlfriend drag him through the crowds. "You were the one who wanted to stand in the cold though, remember that. Your parents gave you the option of seeing the ball drop from the comforts of the crime lab."

Alexia stuck her tongue out at Austin and quickly retracted it when she felt the cold. Chattering slightly she replied, "Well, if you don't want to spend one year participating in a tradition, you're welcome to go back inside."

"Nah," grinned Austin as he pulled Alexia into a hug. "That would mean I wouldn't be able to give you your kiss and I'd hate to miss that," he whispered into Alexia's ear, his warm breath sending chills down Alexia's spine.

"Charmer," teased Alexia as she broke from his embrace and pushed her way to the front of the barricade. "Uncle Donnie," Alexia screamed one last time, thankful that it was enough to alert Flack. The detective grinned as he noticed Alexia holding out a cup of coffee with Austin next to her.

"Hey you two," greeted Don as he approached the barricade. "Enjoying the freezing temps?"

"Definitely," Austin deadpanned.

Flack laughed as he accepted the Starbucks from the Alexia. "Thanks Lex," Don said as he took a long sip of the scalding beverage. "When'd you go to Starbucks?"

"We had Matt do a quick run with all our money," stated Alexia. "Works wonders the first few minutes."

"I bet," muttered Flack. "I still can't believe that Sinclair stuck me on this job. It's for beat cops, not a homicide detective. Danny and Stell and Linds aren't stuck doin' this crap."

"I thought Jess was doing it too," said a confused Alexia.

"She had an earlier shift," verified Flack. "Scagnetti had to do it too, but just like Jess he didn't have the midnight shift, unlike yours truly."

"Daddy and mommy are working tonight too," sighed Alexia. "That's why I'm here and Ty's at a friend's house. I guess the team has to step up with the fact that Mac's in London with Peyton and Hawkes is visiting family. They got a three man team at the moment."

"Let 'em suffer just like the rest of us," grinned Flack to the young couple.

"Where's Trevor?" asked Austin suddenly.

"Probably already asleep," declared Flack. "I brought him to the crime lab right before I headed over here. Course, Dan-o is probably tryin' to keep him awake." His eye caught a clock on the right. "You guys might want to head back to your friends, you only got a few minutes until 2009."

"Kay. We'll see you later Uncle Donnie. Stay warm."

"Same for you two, make sure you don't run into any drunken bastards."

Alexia and Austin laughed as they pushed through the crowd once again. Waving goodbye, Alexia looped her arm through Austin's and grinned up at him.

"Why are you so happy?" asked an amused Austin.

"Cause," said Alexia simply.

Austin cocked an eyebrow, "Cause? That's your final answer?"

Alexia nodded. "Just cause."

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

_11:46 pm_

Life inside the New York Police Department's crime lab was quiet. Instead of the normally scurrying lab technicians running different lab tests and applications as they tried to contribute their little part in catching a certain perpetrator, the lab seemed almost peaceful. Bar four people – five including Trevor – the crime lab was empty. The glass walls and windows taunted the few working CSIs with scenes of parties, gathered groups of people, and the glittering time ball, waiting to be dropped to commemorate the New Year.

In one lone lab, three individuals – Danny Messer, Lindsay Messer, and Adam Ross – clothed in stark white lab coats slowly analyzed and documented evidence from a recent crime scene. Of the many NYPD officers working tonight, these three and their coworker, Stella Palmeri-Bonasera, were playing 'hero' to another victim's family. Of course, the job entailed these real-life heroes to be away from their own family.

"I cannot believe that we caught a case on New Year's frickin' Eve," complained Danny as he sifted through fingerprints and trace evidence collected from a bodega burglary turned assault/murder.

Lindsay laughed slightly as she bent down to swab blood from a t-shirt. "We get cases on Halloween, Valentine's Day, Fourth of July, hell even Christmas, and you're complaining about New Year's Eve?"

"Well yeah," said Danny as he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Normally, Flack and I are getting wasted at Sullivan's. Ready to ring in another year of crap cases, SOBs, and the actual moments that matter."

"You goin' sentimental Messer?" teased Lindsay.

"Depends," grinned Danny. "Do I get a New Year's kiss even if we're at work?"

"Depends on if you got the key to the storage closet on the 24th floor," replied Lindsay before she returned back to the GC/MS.

"Uh guys?" asked Adam as he looked up from his own station. "I know you're married but, uh, there are other people in this room." Danny and Lindsay looked up at the nervous tech, glanced at each other, and then surveyed the almost deserted crime lab.

"Actually Adam, we and Stella are the only ones working on New Year's. The rest are smart enough to actually have a life outside of work," acknowledged Danny. "No one wants to be starin' at this stuff when you're s'posed to be celebrating. My own kids are havin' fun while I'm stuck here."

At that last remark Lindsay laughed out loud. "You hated hangin' round in the cold to see the ball drop that one time we went."

"Wait a sec, Ty and Alexia are in Times Square right now?"

Lindsay nodded, "Alexia and her friends are, Ty is at a Russell's place 'cause he didn't want to be outside in the cold." She rolled her eyes, "Like father, like son."

"I wouldn't say that Montana," grinned Danny as he pointed to Lindsay. "I distinctly remember that one time when –"

"Ok yeah," coughed Adam. Both detectives glanced at Adam again. "I repeat you two aren't the only ones in this room."

"Like that ever stop them before," smiled Stella as she entered the examination room with a bottle of champagne and four glasses. "You three check the time recently? It's 5 to midnight." Stella waved the bottle in front of her coworkers' faces. "I thought we could still celebrate even if we're working. I woke little Trevor up too, he should be comin' in soon."

Trevor Flack sleepily entered the room at the mention of his name. The six year old was holding a cup of apple juice and a firecracker. Even as he rubbed his eyes, an eager smile graced his tired face. He walked over to where Danny was sitting on a chair and climbed up on his uncle's lap.

"Uncle Danny, are we cel'brating the new year?" he asked.

Danny grinned at Trevor and nodded. "Yeah we are buddy. Do you know what year it's gonna be?"

The four adults watched as Trevor screwed up his face in concentration, trying to remember. He shyly looked up at Danny and said, "2009?"

"Yeah, Trev. In a few minutes it's gonna be 2009."

Trevor grinned excitedly he looked out the window where Times Square glittered in celebration. "Is that where the drop the glitter ball?"

Lindsay answered this time, "That's right Trevor. Do you know who's there right now?"

Trevor nodded happily. "Daddy," he said simply.

"Yeah," snorted Danny. "Flack's out in the cold dealin' with the crazies who're drunk as sh-" Danny faltered as he remembered Trevor at Lindsay's warning glare. "Uh, yeah anyways… Where's Kev and Matt, Stell?"

Stella rolled her eyes as she replied, "Same place as everyone else, down in Times Square."

"Why the hell is everyone there?"

"It's a fun tradition?" Lindsay tried.

Adam shrugged, "I have no idea why people want to spend a good five hours out in the freezing cold to see a ball drop."

"Thank you Adam," exclaimed Danny. "And you thought I was crazy Montana."

"You're the one who grew up in New York Danny," smirked Lindsay. "Adam grew up in Arizona. I don't think it's a very fair argument since you're supposed to be used to New York winters."

"It's just a celebration Adam," said Stella. "I guess beyond the fact that it rings in the New Year, there's nothing special about it. But it is worth it to see the ball drop once in your lifetime. It's really fun. Television doesn't do the real thing justice."

Adam nodded at Stella's explanation before returning to the broken shards of glass in front of him.

"So who wants to open the bottle?" asked Stella mischievously.

"Did you shake it?" asked a suspicious Danny.

"No I did not. I would only do that if I was gonna hand it over to Flack or Mac."

"Smart," grinned Lindsay. She held out her hand. "I'll do the honors. I haven't had good champagne in awhile. All that's in my house is beer and tequila."

"Really?" laughed Stella.

"Oh God," groaned Danny. "You just gave her ammunition."

Lindsay rolled her eyes as she popped the cork out of the bottle before pouring the bubbly drink into the four flutes that Stella had brought. "Take one," instructed Lindsay as she ripped off the latex gloves she was still wearing. Danny and Adam followed suit before they retrieved a glass of the bubbling liquid.

"Can I have some Auntie Linds?" asked a curious Trevor Flack.

"You can have some in fifteen years from now," smiled Lindsay. "Right now, I'd stick with apple juice."

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

_11:57 pm_

"You guys pumped?" squealed Ashley Fierstein, the multicolored lights painting her face in a rainbow of shades, her brown eyes sparkling in anticipation.

"Most definitely," stated Kyle Morton as he pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his head and checked the time on his iPhone.

Brooke Kellis peered over his shoulder and squeaked, "Oh my God, three more minutes."

"Yeah, big whoop, three more minutes and then what happens? Um, nothing. A ball drops and people start beatin' other people up cause they're way too drunk," shrugged Greg Belan.

"Spoilsport," pouted Brooke, shivering slightly from the whipping winds.

Spencer Coleman laughed as he observed his four friends react to the fact that 2009 was almost here. He strained his neck around the hoards of people, trying to find Alexia and Austin grateful to see the two returning with Matt and his girlfriend –Stephanie – and Matt's dad.

Ashley pounced on Alexia the moment she entered Ashley's view. "Ohmigod, there are two more minutes. Count 'em two."

Alexia laughed. "Excited much Ash?"

"Uh yeah," said Ashley in a 'duh' voice. "How can I not be excited? You do realize that we graduate in like five months and in three the letters 'bout high schools get sent out."

"Oh god," groaned Greg. "Don't effin' remind me about that torture."

"It's not that bad," laughed Austin.

"Yeah it is. It's hell."

"Overdramatic much Belan," Kyle grinned to his partner in crime.

"What I don't get is the fact that all of you could easily just go to Washington and not deal with the stress of other high schools," mumbled Matt. The gathered group of eighth graders looked at the sophomore. "It's true, that's what I did."

"Where's the fun in that Mattie?" asked Alexia.

"No stress or ridiculous test?" Matt tried.

"Nah, I think I'll stick with tryin' my luck at goin' to the Academy," grinned Alexia.

Matt rolled his eyes at Alexia before catching the digital reading. "Enough about your school troubles." He pointed to the clock. "There's fifteen seconds left."

Everyone started scrambling around to get ready for the commemoration of the New Year. When the clock beeped 10 seconds the crown began counting down…

10…

Ashley smiled as she glanced over to Spencer, remembering that ridiculously stormy night when they were bored and had no electricity. The two had dragged out the old board games like _Candyland_, _Clue_, _Monopoly_, and _Life_, and played until the storm let up. She hoped 2009 was as special as 2008 was.

9…

Don Flack sighed as he fingered the small, beat-up photograph. He was personally glad to say goodbye to 2008. It had been a hard year with Abby leaving Trevor entering first grade, and his promotion to second-grade detective. Still, the picture he held in his hand, the one of Abby and Trevor smiling up at him was one of the better parts of the year.

8…

Sheldon Hawkes was celebrating New Year's three hours early. Sunny Los Angeles was nice, but that didn't mean he was going to miss New York's New Year's celebration, no matter what his girlfriend said. Pulling out the bottle of Cristal, Sheldon poured out two glasses and toasted to the few seconds until New Year's. Deciding that this was the year he was going to ask Nicole to marry him.

7…

Austin was ready to jump head first into high school and 2009, but that didn't mean he was willing to forget all the great memories that 2008 had created. He glanced down to where Alexia was nestled in his arms and grinned. He had to admit that Alexia was the best part of 2008.

6…

Matt Palmeri was sick of standing in the cold. He wanted to head inside of a warm building where it wasn't possible to get frostbite all over his body. Still, he glanced up at the giant glittering ball hanging above the gathered crowd and tried his hardest to think of the best memory of 2008. Laughing hysterically as the only one that stood out was pranking Don, Danny, and Hawkes over the summer with Tyler, Alexia, and Natalie during the NYPD barbeque.

5…

Stella laughed as she watched Trevor jump up and down at the announcement of each number. The little group had migrated to the break room and was watching the coverage of Times Square on the plasma. She recalled a time when Matt was that little, now her little boy was ready to start driving and stand on his own two feet and it was enough to make Stella wish they had figured out time travel.

4…

Adam had to thank the powers that be that he was able to keep his job and he actually had people to celebrate the holidays with. The day that the CSIs had declined vacation weeks so he could keep his job was the best moment of 2008 for him. He had just wished Kendall could've escaped the brass like he had.

3…

Even with an ocean between her and her friends and New York City, Natalie Taylor was watching the coverage of the New Year on her laptop in her hotel room. Her phone glued to her ear as she, Alexia, Kyle, Austin, Ashley, Greg, Spencer, and Brooke celebrated the New Year in a different way. She didn't even think about the astronomical phone bill she was racking up – it was worth every penny to reminisce over those few unforgettable moments of oh eight.

2…

Alexia Messer bubbled over in anticipation as the clock flashed two more seconds. There were only two more seconds to recall every single amazing, terrifying, romantic, caring, exciting, trying, hilarious, exhilarating, memorable moment of 2008 before it became the past. She sighed, she couldn't do that in two seconds, what she could do was remind herself that there was a whole new year to fill with new memories.

1…

"_HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_ shouted everyone in the square.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Happy belated New Year everyone! I hope 2009 is a good year! Review Please :)


	19. 12525: Part I

**A/N**: I have finally finished this next chapter, it's ridiculous how long it took me to write it, but hey I finally know which direction I'm taking these next few chapters in. Fair warning: It will be a case-fic, I'm trying my hand at writing a forensics-mystery kind of story so I would love for people to tell me how I'm doing. It would be sooo helpful. These next few chapters will follow like a normal episode, so probably around four chapters to represent the breaks and such. I'm a little nervous with how this'll turn out, so again, please tell me how I'm doing (I'd _really_ appreciate it!). Special thanks to: **StoryDreamer**, **CSIMiami17**, **Bmangaka**, **iheartcsinewyork**, **Nienna** **Tinehtele**, and **mjels**. Special welcomes to: **DLforever1** and **dannymessersgirl266**. Thanks for the support everyone!

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

**Chapter 19: 12525 (Homicide Call)**

January 21, 2009

"Taylor"

"_Detective Taylor? There's a db behind Enclave Night Club."_

"What are the details?"

"_John Doe, approximately 22-25 years old. Looks like a robbery gone bad."_

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

_(3:25 am)_

"Mornin' Mac," yawned Danny Messer as he ducked under the yellow crime scene tape. Utility lights flooded the dirty alleyway, mini maglites furthering the CSIs quest for evidence.

Mac Taylor glanced up from his camera, observing his colleague get ready to tackle the case. Latex gloves on top of each other came first, followed by a quick glance around – checking for evidence areas or cameras for witnesses – then Danny turned his attention to the body.

"We got an ID yet?" inquired the younger CSI.

Mac shook his head, snapping a couple shots of a tooth – incisor, he presumed – then looked up at Danny again. "Can't touch the body until an ME clears it, but Angell's checking inside."

Danny pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "A'right, whadaya need me to do?"

Mac waved a latex gloved hand in the air, "Look for trace. Maybe this guy's wallet and phone got dumped in a struggle or something."

Danny nodded as he grabbed a flashlight from his kit and started to slowly walk around the perimeter of the alley, placing an evidence marker next to blood drops or footprints or anything else that could be remotely helpful.

"What's our dead guy got to say?" asked Detective Jessica Angell as she ducked under the crime scene tape, her heels echoing dull claps on the cemented ground, before stopping next to Danny. "Oh, hey Messer. You pull the short straw tonight?" she teased.

"Nah, I voluntarily left a comfortable bed, declined a few hours of sleep, and decided not to be the one who drives his kids to school in the morning," Danny deadpanned as he swabbed a blood smear on the brick wall.

"Did you get any sleep Danny?" asked an amused Peyton Driscoll as she approached the trio of investigators. Her green eyes twinkled when she halted next to Mac and lightly set her ME bag down. As an afterthought, she turned to the CSI supervisor, "Natalie's at home by herself. Do you think that's ok?"

"She's fine," reassured Mac. "She's dealt with it before."

"Alright," said Peyton uneasily. "I mean I guess I could've seen if Lindsay would let her stay over."

Danny snorted, "Lindsay's out cold, no way in _hell_ would she get up to answer the door." He crouched down in front of the body. "You wanna flip him?"

Agreeing with Danny, Peyton walked the short distance to the gurney she'd wheeled in moments before. "Just let me get the plastic wrap so we don't compromise any evidence." Seconds later, Peyton returned to the group, a neatly folded square of plastic in her now gloved hands. After placing the plastic on the grimy ground, Peyton returned to her spot at the head of the boy. "Alright Danny," began the Brit. "I'll grab the shoulders, you grab the feet and on my count, we roll him. Deal?" Danny nodded and placed his camera carefully on the ground, before grabbing the dead man's feet. Peyton braced herself as she counted down, "3… 2… 1… roll."

Both Danny and Peyton grunted slightly as they moved the dead weight. Quickly removing the first layer of his gloves, Danny grabbed his camera and snapped photos of the body – shoes, clothes, the four stab wounds to the abdomen and defensive wounds. Peyton, meanwhile, was checking the young man's pockets hoping to find a wallet or at least some sort of identification.

"No driver's license or credit card," sighed Peyton as she rummaged around her kit, resurfacing with a liver probe and a pen light.

Danny slowly made his way to the head of the body. Leaning down, he snapped a photo of the victim, hoping to use it as a means of identification. Examining the face closer, he something started nagging in the back of his brain, as if he recognized the face but could remember the name. Snapping a few more pictures of his face, Danny mentally went through every face he seen long enough to remember images, and swore loudly when it hit him. Mac and Peyton jumped at the younger CSI's outburst.

"There a problem Danny?" inquired Mac, slightly amused.

Danny looked up somberly, "Yeah, I know the vic and so do you."

Before Mac could ask who it was, a high pitched scream emitted from the now quite night club. Mac, Danny, and Angell all unholstered their guns and ran into the bar through the back entrance, leaving Peyton behind with the dead body.

"What's going on here?" yelled Jessica as she and her coworkers swept the crowded room in search of the woman who screamed.

"We're the NYPD," stated Mac calmly albeit hard. "We need to know who screamed." A few individuals pointed to the back room where a young couple was staring in horror at a secluded booth. The young woman was crying hysterically and the young man wasn't much better off.

Mac, Danny, and Angell pushed their way through the crowd to the back, bracing themselves for the worst. What they discovered wasn't far off. Spread out on the overstuffed loveseat, a young woman, around the same age as the other victim in the alley was drenched in blood, her lifeless light blue orbs staring directly at Mac as he pushed back the sheer curtain that hid the crime scene. The poor girl's clothes were ripped, there were several stab wounds to her chest, defensive wounds on her forearms, and – just for good measure – the killer had sliced her neck. It was a gruesome scene. Danny pulled on a pair of gloves and grabbed the silver clutch still perched on the small table where a margarita and Corona Extra sat, sweating slightly.

Pulling out a driver's license, he reported sadly, "Vic's name is Emma Morton, age 21 New York native." Digging through the purse a little more, Danny discovered a second card, "Our first vic is Jason Kellis. Just like I thought."

Mac looked up at Danny, finally stringing the names together, "Our vics are Brooke and Kyle's older siblings?"

Danny nodded ruefully, "I didn't want to be right, but this confirms it."

"This is in their neighborhood isn't it?"

"Yeah, the two of 'em live within blocks of my place. All of us are within a mile of the crime scene."

Mac swore, "Call Lindsay, Stella, and Sheldon. We need everyone." Danny nodded; already pulling out his cell phone and hitting the speed dial number for Lindsay. Mac then turned to Angell, "Call Don and tape off this area."

"On it," Angell told him.

Staring at the dead body, Mac sighed. A flash of sadness coursed through his body. It was always harder when you knew the victim, even if it was just in passing, it still hit close to home. Mac had a feeling the day was just going to get worse...

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

_(4:37 am)_

All five CSIs, the two homicide detectives, and a lone ME stood in a little huddle out in the -7° temperatures next to the first victim, Jason Kellis. Danny was shifting on the balls of his feet. Next to him, Lindsay was waiting patiently for the briefing, her petite body covered by a heavy winter coat, the letters _CSI: NY Police Dept_. in white stamped on the back of it. Across from her, Sheldon Hawkes was finishing off the last of a large cup of extra strength coffee and running a hand over his tired face. To the left of Hawkes was Don Flack. The detective was also nursing a cup of coffee, his notebook out already, prepared to take notes on the crime. Finally, next to Mac, Stella was impatiently tapping her right foot, her curls left loose.

"Who's gonna open their mouth first?" Flack finally asked, his breath a puff of smoke in the air.

Danny gestured to the dead body, "Vic number one is Jason Kellis. Four stab wounds to the abdomen, no cash on him. Couple scrapes, and a bruise is startin' to form on his left cheek."

Mac picked up the debriefing, "Inside the club in a private booth is Emma Morton. Possible sexual assault, stab wounds just like Jason Kellis, but Emma also had her throat slashed."

"Jason Kellis was called in at around 2:18 in the morning, by a passer-by. When I got here at 2:38, unis had already taped off the area. Mac arrived around 3, with Danny at 3:25, and Peyton at 3:43. Emma Morton was discovered by a young couple at 3:52," concluded Angell. "Surveillance is scant in the back, didn't get much off the bartender, and in true New York fashion, no one saw anything," she sighed, flipping her note book shut.

The group's focus shifted to Mac again, "All we have to offer the Kellis and Morton families are answers. We have to figure out what happened to these two." There were murmurs of agreement amongst the group of law enforcement. "Stella and Hawkes, inside with Emma. Danny and Lindsay, you two process whatever Danny and I missed before we were interrupted. Bag and tag everything. I don't want there to be any missing pieces. Photograph and document."

The four CSIs nodded as they dispersed. Angell mumbled something about trying her luck with the club's employees again, while Flack decided he was going to deal with the cold and provide entertainment for Danny and Lindsay. Peyton picked up her ME bag and moved into the club with Stella and Hawkes, ready to start her routine processing of the next dead body. Mac Taylor had other matters, specifically, the notification to two families that one of their loved ones weren't returning home.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

_(4:54 am)_

"Did you know either vic?" Dr. Sheldon Hawkes curiously asked the two women he was working with this morning.

"Not personally," answered Stella as she dusted the table and drinks for fingerprints, grinning slightly as she was rewarded with a partial thumb and forefinger print. "I know that Emma Morton is Kyle Morton's older sister and that Kyle is dating Natalie. I also know that Jason Kellis is Brooke Kellis' older brother and that Brooke is best friends with both Alexia and Natalie."

Peyton glanced up from her clipboard full of notes regarding both dead bodies. "I've talked to Jason before. He is… was studying to be a doctor at Cornell. I remember he was very nice. I've met Emma once, when she came to pick Kyle up at after Natalie and he went to the movies or maybe it was a concert? Either way, Natalie told me that Kyle wasn't very fond of his sister. If I recall correctly, she was studying dance at Julliard."

"Wow," whistled Stella as she returned to the task of taking photos. "Two very driven young people. Now if only Matt could be like that instead of playing video games for 20 out of the 24 hours in a day."

Hawkes laughed and Peyton managed to hide a grin.

"Boys are normally harder to control Stell," smiled Jess as she joined the group. "Living with four older brothers, I learned to not expect much from them, until they prove otherwise." She glanced at the dead body again and sighed, "It's gonna be a long couple of days. So what's new with this vic?"

"Died around the same time that Jason Kellis did, give or take thirty minutes, I'll have a better TOD after I examine both of them," reported Peyton. "There's also significant bruising to her body, which also leans towards sexual assault."

Angell turned to the two CSIs. "Any trace of our killer?"

"Not much," said Hawkes. "There's a lot of blood, but most is probably our victim's. A few fingerprints, but again they could belong to our vic. Lifted a few fibers from the couch and bagged a business card on the floor. But there's nothing here that seems like a huge case breaker."

"We're also in a public place," supplied Stella. "There's less of a chance of finding our killer because there's so much trace interfering with the results."

"Not sounding good," Angell stated wearily.

Stella just flashed her colleague her trademark smile, "We haven't even seen the sun come up yet Jess. Don't worry, there's always something. We'll nail this guy's ass to the wall."

"Good to hear," Mac called out from the shadows, a grim smile on his face. "I'm gonna go to the Kellis and Morton residences and I'm taking Flack with me."

Stella smiled at the inference from the boss, "I'm in charge?" Mac just nodded before he disappeared into the crowd again.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

_(5:13 am)_

While their fellow crime-solving coworkers were documenting the brutal crime scene inside, Danny, Lindsay, and Flack were watching Marty Pino wheel away Jason Kellis and push him into the second coroner's van. No lights and sirens were affixed to this van unlike all the other police-issued vehicles. It probably had to do with the fact that by the time the morgue got the call, there was no hurry to save a life – just to catch a killer.

Don Flack, in an attempt to lighten the mood, was retelling an anecdote regarding the arrest of a small-time drug dealer and his dumb moves with NYPD officers. Danny was laughing hysterically with Lindsay not far behind him. Flack, was having a hard time keeping a straight face as he told it to his friends and coworkers.

Mac, who had returned from his quick appearance inside the club, slowly walked up behind the trio. Overhearing snippets of their conversation, Mac realized it was a coping method. When an individual works around death and blood and violence it can be hard to stay emotionally objective, it's even harder when you know the victim.

"… _And then for good measure, the poor bastard decides to grab his beer and drain the rest of it as if all of us were at Sullivan's talkin' 'bout a hard case and then, get this Dan-O he goes and jumps out the damn window. Mind you, he lived on the second floor so all he really did was break both his legs, but still…" _Closer to the group, Mac overheard the tail-end of Flack's apparently amusing story, instead of the loud sirens from all of the patrol cars and CSI and homicide cars.

"Let me guess, now he's in the hospital asking for barbiturates in hope that he can sell them for one fifty each," inquired Mac in a serious tone, the hint of a twinkle in his grey eyes, when he finally reached the trio.

Flack turned around to find Mac with his hands in his pockets. Grinning – his dimples on full display – he replied, "Kinda depends Taylor, better call up Johnson to make sure the idiot isn't sweet talkin' the nurses into a go just like he tried to do with Office Wilson."

Mac smiled slightly as he surveyed the alley. With no dead body slowly pumping blood, utility lights disassembled, and all the stray fibers, trash, etc. packed into evidence baggies, the uniforms would soon take down the bright yellow crime scene tape and the alley would transform from a crime scene to an alley and in a few hours time, New York City would wake up. People would pass by this specific alley, this specific club without knowing the horror that it had held only hours before. But for others, to pass this alley or this club would bring back memories of a loved one who met a violent and unnecessary death.

"So, what's next Mac?" asked Danny, rubbing his hands together in effort to warm them up.

"You and Lindsay start trace back at the lab," ordered Mac. "Adam's already in trace so he'll be helping you. Make sure you get the limited video surveillance and run it through the A/V lab. Stella and Sheldon should be joining you when they finishing processing." Danny and Lindsay nodded as they began to gather the two boxes of evidence. Mac turned to Flack, "You up for a house call?"

"I was born ready," joked Flack. "But – uh, can we get some coffee first? There's a Starbucks right down the block. Should be open from what Dan-O tells me."

"I'd rather call after six anyways."

"We gonna alert the families?"

"Yes we are Don."


	20. All These Lives: Part II

**A/N:** Uh, yeah it's been a while... this one is kinda short, but I been wanting to update and if i kept trying to add more, i'd never update this story. At the moment, a really big project (50% of my final grade, yikes!) is what I've been working on, not to mention day-to-day stuff, basketball, my class play, etc. In probably two weeks, I'll be home free and you guys will be getting better updates instead of one every month (sorry!). Of course, you guys don't want to hear me spill all of this on you so I shall stop and you shall enjoy... Except I want to give a great big THANK-YOU to **StoryDreamer** for the PM about last chapter, yeah i screwed up the upload link, whoops, but thanks to StoryDreamer i was able to fix it. A special welcome to Simplelove3663 and Wind Writer 07 (who I must thank for reviewing as well)... All right, I'm done, enjoy this chapter... remember, it's a case-fic :)

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

**Chapter 20: All These Lives**

Wednesday, January 21, 2009

_(6: 24 am)_

"Coming," Brooke Kellis called out sleepily to no one in particular as the doorbell resounded through the spacious two flat. The teen, woken by the doorbell, yawned loudly. Her tired dark brown eyes peered through the window before unlatching the chain and welcoming in her two visitors.

"Good Morning, Brooke," said Mac, his grey eyes shown sympathy. He gestured to his left where Don Flack was standing, his face too showed sympathy for the young girl standing before him. "This is Detective Don Flack, Brooke. Can we come in for a minute?"

"Uh, sure," replied the teen, stepping backwards to allow the detectives space to enter the elegantly furnished hallway. A hardwood staircase to the left of the hallway wound and disappeared into the floor above while the room to the right was home to stuffed recliners and an oblong sofa. Brooke led her guests to that room, shuffling around to clean up the discarded pizza box and a can of Coke.

"Sorry about the mess, I meant to clean up last night but I was so tired from basketball practice. Do you guys want something to drink? I think there's fresh coffee." Flack noted that the teenager was acting more like a housewife than a thirteen-year-old, but decided not to comment.

"Coffee would be great," Mac said appreciatively, not divulging that both he and Flack had just drunk _venti_ coffees from Starbucks. They were aware that the forthcoming moments would be gut-wrenching. Flack nodded his agreement as Brooke quietly slipped from the living room.

Flack leaned in close to Mac, "How do you think we should do this?"

Mac gave a little shrug of his shoulders, "From what Natalie has told me, Brooke and her brother are close, their parents are nonexistent."

"They got a little bit of an age difference don't they?"

Mac shrugged again, Brooke was returning with three steaming mugs and that ceased the pair's conversation.

"Here you go," she murmured shyly. "I hope it's ok, extra strong, cause that's the way Jason likes it." She handed the two detectives each a mug. "Um, do you like sugar or cream?" Don and Mac shook their heads.

"This is fine thanks," smiled Flack in an attempt to put the teen at ease. It helped the situation, somewhat.

"So what do you guys need?" Brooke questioned tentatively. "Do you need to talk to Jason? Cause um, I don't think he's back yet."

"Jason's you're brother right?" Flack asked innocently.

Brooke nodded as she curled up in a leather recliner. "Yeah, well he's my step brother, from my stepmom. But he's awesome, totally gets me and is always there to help."

"Where're your parents?"

"Probably in England or maybe Paris," shrugged Brooke indifferently. "Course, it wouldn't be a surprise to find out they're in Sydney or vacationing in Cancun," she added bitterly.

"So they aren't around right now?" pressed Flack.

Brooke shook her head, her black locks whipping around her face. "What's this about detectives? I mean not to be rude or anything, but it isn't normal for two NYPD detectives to come 'round here. Me and Jason don't do anything wrong. Plus, I got school in a few hours. Alexia told me to come over to her place cause someone's bringing her and her brother to school and if Jason wasn't home in time, she could take me too."

"We won't try to keep you Miss Kellis, but –"

"It's Brooke," she interrupted. "I'm not one for the whole Mister or Missus deal detective."

"Sorry uh Brooke," coughed Flack uncomfortably. "Where's your brother if you don't mind me askin'?"

"He went out with some friends of his to a couple bars and stuff 'round the neighborhood. He's got no classes today so he thought last night would be a good time to get wasted."

"So you're home alone?" inquired Mac.

"Oh no," Brooke told them. "Jason's girlfriend Becky is upstairs sleeping I think."

"She didn't go with the group?"

"Nah, she's got class this afternoon."

"Could you call her down please?" Mac asked politely.

"Uh sure," Brooke got up from her spot, carefully placed her mug on the glass end table and padded over to the stairs. Stepping on the first step, she called out, "Hey Bex can you come down for a moment?" An incoherent mumbled was returned to Brooke's question. "Come on Bex, it's the NYPD. I think they got a few questions for you."

A tired _'Fine'_ reached the ears of the three first floor occupants, accompanied by the soft thumps of feet and the creak of a door being opened. A few moments later, a twenty-something brunette ambled into the room, her blue eyes heavy with sleep. Yawning slightly, the young woman addressed the visitors. "How can I help the NYPD this morning?"

Flack gave a heavy sigh as he glanced sideways at Mac as if to silently ask 'who's gonna do it?' Mac replied with a much more subtle eyebrow raise and Flack sighed again. "Uh, Miss –"

"Jasper," answered the young woman. "Rebecca Jasper."

"Miss Jasper, my name is Detective Don Flack," introduced Don, before gesturing to Mac. "And this is Detective Mac Taylor from the crime lab." Rebecca nodded, as if to give Flack permission to continue with his explanation of why she was up three hours earlier than needed. "This morning we responded to a homicide call and have been able to id the body as Jason Kellis," Flack reported sadly.

Rebecca stared at the two for a long moment, before laughing like a maniac. "Good one Brooke, get your friends parents to set this up, too bad you're a little early for April Fool's Day."

Flack and Mac, both having dealt with numerous ways people cope with the loss of a loved one, were genuinely shocked at Rebecca's reaction.

Brooke seemed to be taken aback at Rebecca's outburst as well. Tears were forming in the teen's dark brown eyes, glistening and slowly making their way down her flawless tan cheeks. Chocking back a sob, she glared at Rebecca, "This isn't a prank I made up. Do you think I'd do that?"

"Uh, I don't know," Rebecca replied airily. "You're a teenager isn't it your duty to do dumb crap like that?"

"No," cried Brooke. She turned her despair-filled eyes on Mac and Flack. "Are you sure it's Jason?" she pleaded. "I've heard from Natalie and Alexia that sometime's identities are mistaken, right?"

Flack looked at the heart-broken teen and sighed, sometimes he really hated his job. "We were able to make a positive id using his driver's license, but we can and will print the body to confirm identity."

"You have a picture, don't you," Brooke said quietly. It wasn't a question, as more as a statement.

Mac nodded, "Yes we do."

"But you don't want me to confirm his identity," she said shrewdly.

"Only if you're up to it," replied Mac. "Although, sometimes it's better not to have a person's memory jarred by their death."

Brooke shook her head, "I want to do it."

Mac and Don exchanged glances.

Brooke, pursed her lips tears falling freely, "I know what you're thinking, thirteen year old, broken up about her brother's murder, whatever. Listen, Jason had respect and he taught me that. He told me to always be helpful." Brooke paused, contemplating her choices. "Jason was a good guy, I know you guys have probably heard it many times, but he was. He was always willing to help someone, he's more of a father to me than my dad really is." She sighed. "I owe it to Jason to at least identify his body."

Don nodded, "How 'bout I give you a lift to the ME's office, you can identify Jason, and we can call your parents."

Brooke nodded sadly, her pink lips parted slightly; her next words so quiet Mac and Don almost missed it. "Do I have to go to school?" accompanied by a sniff and a few more tears.

Mac smiled and shook his head, "No you don't, do you have somewhere you can stay?" Both detectives watched as she shyly shook her head. "Then how about you stay at the crime lab, I'm sure there's a place you can catch some rest."

Brooke glanced up at Mac, "Thank you Mr. Taylor."

"No problem Brooke."

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Ok, review please!! I'd love to hear what you think about my expedition into the world of crime fighting...


	21. Disgruntled and Distressed: Part III

**A/N: **Uh, wow... it's been a good month I'd say since I last updated and that wasn't my intention, but, as people say, shit happens. School, requirements, not to mention a TV schedule... On top of all that, I lost half of this chapter (twice, might I add) and had to rewrite it from scratch, so I hope this chapter makes since. :) Thanks to **StoryDreamer**, **mjels**, **CSIMiami17**, and **CreggaFoeseeker**. And to all of you reading this fanfic, I thank you for being patient with me and hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**BTW:** It's still me! I just changed by penname from stokesandmesserluver to Life's A Novel. because, well because I can :)

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

**Chapter 21: Disgruntled and Distressed (Part III)**

Wednesday, January 21, 2009

_(6:53 am)_

"What've you got Adam?" asked Stella as she strolled into the trace lab, her heels clicking on the tiled floor, white lab coat and latex gloves on, already in her uniform.

Adam Ross jumped a few inches in the air, yanking out an ear bud at the same time. The tech-heavy lab rat nervously glanced at Stella. "Hey Stell, whatcha in for?"

Stella teasingly raised an eyebrow, before flashing Adam a reassuring smile, "The trace off of Emma Morton, you know, the double in the West Village."

Adam nodded vigorously before rolling his chair across the lab and over to a printer located next to the GC/MS. "Uh, the trace Sid found behind your second vic's ear is some type of lotion mixed with vegetation, most likely common dirt and gravel from under the fingernails."

Stella nodded as she skimmed the information, "Alright, she uses lotion?"

"Or her attacker does," supplied Danny as he walked in the room, waving a report around.

Stella looked at him humorously, "So our perp spread his lotion around earlier in the morning and it got left on his finger?"

"Just throwin' it out there."

"What else?" asked Stella turning back to Adam.

"AFIS is still running the prints you picked up, so far no matches," Adam sighed. "Besides the normal wear and tear and bloodstains, there was nothing really groundbreaking on Emma's and Jason's clothes. I have a couple of guys in DNA running random blood samples to see if there is blood that doesn't belong to either vic on their clothes, but I'm not holding out for much."

"Keep workin' at it Adam," encouraged Stella as she left the room. "Oh, and Danny head down to autopsy with Linds, thanks," she called out over her shoulder.

Danny glanced incredulously at Stella's retreating back before turning to Adam. "Does she expect me to do everythin' 'round here?" he asked before walking out of the trace lab again.

Adam shook his head as his eyes followed his colleagues through the glass walls, while at the same time slipping his ear bud back into his left ear and turning up the volume on his iPod.

_They're gonna find you, just believe.  
You're not a person; you're a disease._

_All these lives that you've been taking,  
Deep inside, my heart is breaking._

_Shed the light on all the ones who never thought they would become  
A father, mother asking why this world can be so cold._

_(8:17 am)_

Don Flack sighed he rang the doorbell of the Morton Residence – a modest two-floor single family home. After dropping Mac and Brooke off at the Crime Lab, Don had continued on to the childhood home of Emma Morton. Rapping on the door, Flack hoped that the family had not begun their daily routine of school and work, delaying his unhappy news. He rapped on the white wash door again, when the crunch of gravel became apparent. Turning around, Flack saw a woman who bore a resemblance to Emma Morton parallel-park a silver Lexus SUV, kill the engine, and grab a canvas tote from Whole Foods. Flack hesitantly approached the older woman.

"Marie Morton?" inquired Flack stopping halfway to the car.

"Yes," she answered, slowly coming to a halt in front of Don. "What can I do for you sir?" she asked with a southern tilt to her voice.

Flack pulled back his trench coat slightly to reveal his badge. "My name's Detective Flack, Mrs. Morton. Can we talk?"

"Sure," she replied, readjusting the bag. "Would you like to come in? It's kind of chilly outside isn't it Detective?" she said conversationally. Flack nodded and followed the middle aged woman up the concrete walk and to the front door. Don waited patiently, listening to Marie's keys as they jingled and jangled as she unlocked her door and ushered him inside.

"I'll be just a moment, Detective," Marie said. Then she gestured to her left where a classily furnished living room sat. "You're welcome to wait for me over there Detective."

Flack nodded and removed his sunglasses as Marie hurried down a long hallway and out of sight. _Gotta love southern hospitality_, though Don as he walked around the room slowly, drinking in everything from the ornate woodwork and fireplace to the richly colored walls and carpeting, and finally resting on the pristine sofa and recliners. The room was created to impress, not for the family to enjoy, Flack mused as he paused at the fireplace's mantel. A handful of pictures sat on display there. He instantly recognized Emma and Marie, vague remembrance helped him identify Kyle, but the other two – an older white male and brunette teenage girl – he could not place. Immersed in his own thoughts, Flack was not aware that Marie had returned and was watching him from her place by the leather couch.

"That was taken a few months ago," she said, announcing her presence. Flack, unaware that she had returned, turned around quickly. Marie smiled easily – albeit slightly uncomfortably – and got up to join Flack in front of the picture. "My daughter, Emma," she paused and pointed to the young woman in the middle of the photograph. "She insisted that she have a photo to keep of the family while she's at Julliard." Then she moved her left pointer finger up and slightly to the left, "That's my only son, Kyle. And above him is Evan, my husband." Her finger circulated around the image, skipping both herself and Emma and landing on the other female in the picture. "Last, but not least, that's my other daughter, Samantha." She paused, "Sam for short."

"It's a nice picture," Flack commented politely.

Marie nodded in agreement and gestured back to the sofa. "Now, Detective, if you don't mind me askin' what's this about? I've never had a problem with the NYPD before. Has Evan pressed some buttons? Or have Sam and Kyle gotten into a spot of trouble?" she asked curiously settling down on the sofa.

Don opted to sit in the leather recliner opposite her. He noticed she had not mentioned Emma in her inquiry but decided against pursuing it. "Actually," he coughed slightly. "This uh… is –" Flack trailed off. He hated this part of the job. It was something he could never get used to. No matter how many times he had to say 'I'm sorry for your loss'. Sure he seemed to be indifferent, but in reality, it tore at him to have to tell someone else that their loved one wouldn't be coming home.

"Please, Detective, just tell me," she said. Her perfectly manicured fingers were tapping out a solemn beat on her coffee cup, as she cocked an eyebrow at Don.

Flack nodded and shifted in his seat before leaning forward. His right hand reached into his coat pocket to produce a picture of Emma he had retrieved from the Medical Examiner's Officer. Mac had foregone protocol with Brooke, but Flack new better. With steady fingers, Flack calmly showed Marie Morton the picture of her dead daughter. "Mrs. Morton is this your daughter Emma…" he trailed off as Marie shook her head from side to side –as if she was not believing Don – tears already falling down her pale cheeks.

She sniffled; her hand – currently holding the coffee mug – trembled violently. "N-no, not my …" Sniff. "Daughter, n-not m-m-my…" Sob. "My, Emma," was all she was able to say until she dissolved into tears.

Don winced, wishing he had not come alone. "Mrs. Morton, I have a few questions for you regarding Emma," he said solemnly, replacing the photo in his coat pocket.

Marie stared up at him and he winced again, knowing what was coming next. "You just told me my daughter died and now you want to implicate me as a suspect?" she asked, her voice shaking with anger and despair.

"No, ma'am," assured Flack. "It's protocol. I just need to ask you about Emma's whereabouts last night and have you fill out a form to attain her personal belongings and proof that she is in fact your daughter." He did not add the fact that most of Emma's things were now evidence in a murder investigation.

Marie stared at Flack shrewdly. "I assure you Mrs. Morton. You are not a suspect." She seemed to take this the right way and returned to her sobbing.

"What about Evan and Kyle and Sammie?" she asked, her voice thick with tears.

"I can have officers pick them up if you would like them with you," offered Flack. "It actually makes questioning you easier." Marie stared at him again. "I'm sure you knew things your husband didn't. The same with the information you children know about Emma that you, the parents don't."

She nodded resignedly. "Evan works at a law firm downtown. I have the address somewhere. Anyways it's on the corner of Broadway and Reade; in midtown. Sammie and Kyle go to Washington Academy. Kyle's in eighth grade, Sam's a sophomore."

Don nodded as he jotted down all the information in his notebook. "I'll make sure they get to the precinct safely. Would you like me to take you downtown or would you prefer to drive down separately?"

"I'll come down by myself if you don't mind detective," she said, the tears still falling.

"That's fine, it's the 74th precinct," Flack said. He handed her his card. "If you have any trouble just call me." She nodded and a trembling hand took the card as Flack got up to leave.

"Do you have a family detective?" she asked as Flack was replacing his sunglasses.

"A six year old son," he answered automatically.

"That's good, that's nice," she murmured to him.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Mrs. Morton," were Flack's parting words as he walked out of the house and back into the chilly January weather.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

_(8:51 am)_

Pulling out his cell phone, Flack hit button number 4. The phone rang two times before a voice answered, just not the one he expected.

"_Messer,"_ greeted a female voice.

"Lindsay?" Flack guessed.

"_Mhm," _replied the Montana native. _"Hey Don. You lookin' for Danny?"_

"Yeah, you know where he is?" he asked as he eased back into his department-issued Buick.

"_Right next to me; sleeping soundly." _

"Uh…" Flack trailed off.

"_We're at work,"_ Flack could tell Lindsay was rolling her eyes. _"He's tryin' to get a few hours before Mac has his ass. Actually, we're supposed to be down in autopsy."_

"Well could you tell him to get off his ass and meet me at Washington Academy?"

"_Sure, why?"_

"To pick up Kyle and Samantha Morton. I'm gonna have Angell pick up Evan Morton."

"_Oh, you already told Marie?"_

Flack nodded and answered in the affirmative. "She's in pieces."

"_I bet," _came Lindsay's sympathetic answer.

"What's up back there?"

"_Absolutely nothing,"_ she sighed. _"Everything's not matching in the system. Adam's running phone and email stuff right now so we'll see what comes up."_

"Alright, keep me posted."

"_Will do Flack."_

"See ya Linds. Oh and wake Dan-O up okay?"

"_No problem, talk to you later."_

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

_(9:39 am)_

"Took you long enough Messer," teased Don as he pulled back from leaning against his car.

"Whatever," yawned Danny as he approached his best friend. "Let's say we get this over with?"

"They're in two separate buildin's right?"

"Yeah, who do you want?" asked Danny.

"Don't matter. You take Kyle and I take Samantha?" suggested Flack as the two entered the main building and headed down the wide hallway, bare of any students at the moment, par a late arrival here and there.

Danny shrugged. "Sure, man," he replied as the two entered the office.

"We're here for Samantha and Kyle Morton," greeted Flack as he leaned over a divider to find the office secretary.

"You got consent from the parents," asked the secretary in a bored tone as she typed away on her computer.

"No," said Danny simply. "We got somethin' better." He removed his badge from his belt and slapped it on the counter. "NYPD."

The secretary pursed her lips as she grabbed the badge. "What're your names again?"

Flack groaned, slightly annoyed. "Detective Flack, homicide, and this here's Detective Messer, crime lab." The lady just cocked an eyebrow at Flack. "Look, if you let us go talk to Kyle and Samantha, we're outta here."

"You gonna tell me what this is about Detectives?"

"Police stuff that's none of your damn business," Danny shot at her.

"I'm just making sure that we two aren't phonies here to take these two students away," she said snippily to the Danny and Flack.

"That badge's for real, now just tell us where the Morton siblings are and we'll be on our merry way," replied Flack, icily.

"What if I tell you no?" asked the secretary bravely.

"Then I'll arrest you on obstruction of justice in a murder investigation," Flack stated roughly.

"You guys are so nice," a voice said from behind. The two Detectives turned around to see Alexia and Natalie and a few other students behind them, obviously listening to the conversation. "Sometimes please and thank-you works detectives."

"And sometimes it doesn't," replied Danny. "Why aren't you in class?"

Alexia waved a handful of papers in her father's face. "You wearin' your glasses? Nat and I are just droppin' off a few forms," she said breezing past Don and Danny and giving the secretary a small smile. "Sorry Ms. Bracken, they just want to get to the bottom of an investigation," said Alexia, shooting a glare at Danny and Don. She handed over the papers in her hands and then motioned to Natalie to give her everyone else's papers. "These are just the mornin' forms."

"Thank you Miss Messer," she said coolly, until the name registered and she looked in between the Detective she was having a rift with and the student who came to her defense. "You – you two are…" she trailed off.

"Yeah, he's my dad. He's also just doin' his job and I know you're not makin' it easier for him or Detective Flack. So just tell 'em where Kyle and Sam are and everythin'll be fine," she said in a false-cheery voice.

Ms. Bracken just stared at Alexia before picking up a pen and Post-It note and scribbling down the information from her computer. She then proceeded to slap the note to the top of the divider and return to her computer.

"That's all you needed to do in the first place," said Flack hotly, grabbing the little note before stalking out the door. Natalie had proceeded to break up the little group of students who were, no doubt, about to tell everyone in school that Alexia Messer's dad and another detective are here to see the Morton siblings.

Danny, Alexia, and Natalie followed Don out of the office, where the four stood in a little huddle in the hallway. "Gee, thanks you guys, now I'm gonna be the talk of the school."

"No problem, oh and uh, thanks back there," said Danny giving his daughter a small hug.

Alexia waved it off. "You two were gettin' nowhere, just though I'd help out. And if she didn't comply I could always tell you where they are," she said conspiratorially, before pulling Danny into a tighter hug.

"So what's this about anyways?" asked Natalie as the four of them start down the hallway. "Does it have anything to do with the fact that Brooke isn't in school?"

"You know we're not allowed to discuss an ongoing case," teased Don, his demeanor still somber.

"Consider us consultants," suggested Alexia.

Danny snorted, "You are definitely your mom's kid. And no, we're not given you two anythin'."

"C'mon Daddy, please?"

"No. Not somethin' you should know."

"But you said murder investigation," stated Natalie pointedly. "And now you're asking for Kyle and Sam, so something's gone down."

"You're right," nodded Flack. "But you two don't get to know."

"That's lame," concluded Alexia as they group paused in front of a classroom, with the numbers 201 stamped on the door. "Anyways, here's your stop. Kyle's in my class, American History. If you want Nat can probably lead you to Samantha."

Natalie nodded. "Yeah, let me waste class time," she begged.

Flack rolled his eyes, "Just for that comment, I'm goin' to the lab and tellin' your dad what you said."

"I've got straight A's doesn't matter if I miss a few more minutes."

"Lead the way Taylor," announced Flack as the pair started down another hallway.

"Hope you can keep up Flack," Natalie playfully countered. "See you Uncle Danny," called out over her shoulder.

Danny waved a hand and called, "Meet you by the car Flack," before turning to his daughter.

"Better get the badge out, Mr. Meyers can be a bit of a hardass at times," warned Alexia.

"Dollar for the swear jar Lexie," teased Danny as he pushed open the door.

"Whatever, dad," Alexia whispered to her dad before walking down the rows of desks to the only empty seat next to Ashley and Kyle.

The teacher glared at Alexia a questioning look in his demeanor.

"Yeah, I'm late, sorry."

"Sorry is all you've got Miss Messer?"

"I apologize?" tried Alexia cheekily, the hint of a twinkle in her bright blue eyes, slightly hidden by glasses. "Or, uh, how about… Mr. Meyers, I'm terribly regretful for the fact that I missed the first ten minutes of your intriguing class."

Danny, watching from the doorway, rolled his eyes and gave Alexia a warning look. Then he walked into the classroom and removed his badge. "Uh, Mr. Meyers?" he asked in his Staten Island drawl. "Name's Detective Messer, NYPD. I'm here for Kyle Morton."

"Why," asked Mr. Meyers. "I'm in the middle of teaching a class, can't this wait?"

Danny shot him a confused look as he said, "'Fraid not. If you just let me get Mr. Morton, you can continue teachin' away." Whispers spread throughout the room as everyone questioned why the NYPD was looking for Kyle, better yet, why it was Alexia's dad.

"Fine," said the older male exasperatedly. He waved with his left hand, "He's in the back row."

Danny nodded and strolled down the aisle. "You're not in trouble Kyle," he whispered, when he finally reached the trio of friends. "I just gotta take you down to the crime lab. I'll explain on the ride over."

Kyle nodded slowly, "So you're not even gonna tell me what's goin' on?"

"Nope."

"Do I get cuffs?" he asked hopefully.

Danny gave Kyle a strange look, "You ain't in trouble."

"Yeah but that would look totally bada–"

Alexia grinned as she covered Kyle's mouth with her hand. "He's not gonna give you any trouble daddy."

"Yeah right," muttered Danny darkly. "Just, uh, gather your stuff. You're not comin' back to school. Another detective's gettin' your sister, Samantha." Kyle nodded, complying with Danny as he shoved his notebook and textbook into his backpack. "And you, Lexie, are not allowed to bug anyone about this. A'right? Mom and I'll tell you later, got it?"

"Loud and clear daddy," sighed Alexia as she turned her attention to the notes on the board.

"Good," said Danny, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. "I'll see you later."

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

_(10:00 am)_

"Didn't expect to see you two stroll into my office this fine morning," greeted Sid Hammerback to Dr. Sheldon Hawkes and Lindsay Messer. "I assume you're here for my results of the Morton and Kellis autopsies?"

"That'd be correct Sid," grinned Hawkes. "You done with the prelim yet?"

"Just finished with the young lady," Sid replied excitedly as he walked over to the steel table that currently held Emma Morton's dead body. White linen covered all but her head and the tops of her shoulders, giving the CSIs a glimpse at the tell-tale y-incision common to autopsy procedures. "I understand you knew the victims?" he inquired to Lindsay.

The brunette nodded slightly. "Just in passing, asked Marie and Evan about their Emma now and then, nothing real personal though, just about her studies. I've chatted with Jason once every few weeks."

"Such a shame," sighed Sid as he reattached his glasses at the bridge of his nose. "You know, I once knew this young couple in college. Mind you this was quite a ways back, but anyways, the girl was always ready to party and…" rambled Sid before he stopped at the slight shake of head that Hawkes tossed his way. "But, you don't want to learn about my inebriated classmates." Lindsay and Hawkes both gave Sid a small smile. Sid gestured to the body in front of them, "You would rather learn about what I found."

"What can you tell us?" was Hawkes question.

"Not much," sighed Sid. "Her throat was slashed postmortem. I suspect the killer wanted to make sure she was dead. In total, she was stabbed 14 times," he gestured for the two CSIs to join him in front of the plasma television. With a few presses of a remote, Sid was able to bring up Emma's x-rays. He zoomed in on a specific spot in her ribcage. "There was enough force for the killer to break the tip of the knife," he reported in awe as he used his fore- and middle-fingers to point to the small white triangle in the x-ray.

"Wedged in her ninth thoracic vertebrae," noted Hawkes as he leaned in close to the screen. "Were you able to retrieve it?" Sid shot him a look, Hawkes just smiled. "I'm just checkin'," he laughed.

Sid leaned over his tray that held instruments and evidence and carefully picked up a small plastic container that held a small metal triangle. He then preceded to hand it to Lindsay. "Take good care of it ma'am."

"I'll guard it with my life," stated Lindsay seriously, her brown eyes twinkling in amusement. "What about the SEA kit?"

Sid sighed heavily, "Unfortunately it tested positive for semen and there were tears at her entrance. I sent it up to DNA where our Mr. Ross is hopefully running it through CODIS."

"What about TOD?" asked Hawkes.

"I'd estimate she died around 1 this morning," came Sid's solemn reply.

"Damn," murmured Hawkes. He gazed up at the older man and then to his younger colleague, "Why didn't anyone see anything?"

Lindsay shrugged, letting the information sink in as she leafed through the report.

Hawkes, in an attempt to break the silence, gestured to Jason Kellis' body, "Are you done yet?"

Sid shook his head, "Check back with me in the afternoon. By then, I may know more about Miss Morton as well."

"Thanks Sid," said Lindsay warmly, before removing her latex gloves and striding out the room; Hawkes hot on her heels and waving a hand in thanks towards Sid.

Sid nodded and turned back to the dead bodies on his tables. "Best not keep them waiting," he said as he turned to Jason Kellis' body.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Song was All These Lives by Daughtry (very appropriate for a crime show). Review Please - I love to know what people think!


	22. To Serve and Protect: Part IV

**A/N:** OMG I'm on Spring Break :D Yeah, I'm happy. I get to frickin' sleep for the first time in months and guess what? No homework! That means I get to write. I checked the date on this story and we're still in January - in reality it's April (hehe that wasn't my intention - I unfortunately got sidetracked with my actual reality...). Anyways, special thanks to **mjels**, **SketchGal2**, **CSIMiami17**, **StoryDreamer**, **olhcc0718**, **Mrs. Karin Flack**, **iheartcsinewyork**, and **CreggaFoeseeker **for reviewing, favoriting, FF alerting.... you guys are awesome! Warm welcomes to **SketchGal2**, **olhcc0718**, and **Mrs. Karin Flack**! So I know you guys are getting antsy and I doubt anyone reads these long and winded author notes anyways... so ENJOY!

By the by, I'm gonna steal an idea that's been floating around FF. So let's play name that epi! There are countless references so have fun!! :D

**Disclaimer: **_CSI: NY _belongs to CBS, Jerry, Atlantis Alliance, and Anthony Zuiker, Audrie belongs to StoryDreamer, and anything you don't recognize is mine, a'right? Good.

CSI NI CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Chapter 22: To Serve and Protect (Part IV)

Thursday, January 22, 2009

_(1:23 pm)_

"Well, I'm sorry chief, it doesn't work that way," Mac Taylor yelled angrily into his phone. "I can't rush machines –"

Chief of Detectives Brigham Sinclair cut him off, "Well do something. The daughter of a well-known attorney and the son of two benefactors does not bode well with keeping under wraps."

"You know what?" replied Mac as he paced behind his desk. "Your little 'save-my-ass' charade is getting old Sinclair. If the media decides to run this story – which undoubtedly they will – there's nothing I can do to stop it. You want answers from me? Wait until I get them," Mac warned, before slamming the phone into the cradle, uttering many a profanity under his breath.

Easing himself back into his chair Mac sighed and proceeded to survey the lab through the glass walls. He could see Adam in the AV lab, typing on one of the computers. Across the hall, Danny and Hawkes were in the trace lab analyzing evidence from another case, in the middle of the hallway Stella, Flack, and Lindsay were all discussing something, and in the break room Brooke was currently staring blankly at New York from 35 floors above. Subconsciously, Mac ran one hand along the back of his neck as the other clicked his computer's mouse to scroll through the crime scene photos, only to be disturbed by Stella lightly knocking on his door. Waving her in, he minimized the file and smiled grimly at his partner, Flack, and Lindsay.

"Who were you yellin' at?" asked Stella as a way of greeting as she approached his desk with a knowing smile.

"Sinclair," was Mac's curt reply. "He believes this case should be solved already. Wants to give the press something other than 'evidence is being processed so no there are no real suspects'."

"Except there is," chirped Lindsay from her spot next to Flack.

Mac raised an eyebrow towards Lindsay, who was grinning widely. She opened the case file in her hands and tossed it on Mac's desk. "Yesterday, Adam ran a search through Emma and Jason's cell phones and he came across multiple texts from an unknown number in Emma's phone." Mac raised an eyebrow. "Yes, there's more than that. Adam then went through her email and found threatening emails in her inbox."

"And I did some checking," added Flack, contributing his own sheet of paper to the case file. "Turns out our vic filed a restraining order and pressed charges on a certain Jeffery Keating, her ex-boyfriend. Learned from the vic's siblings that this Keating had a beef with Emma. Stalking, assault, aggravated assault, two counts of breaking and entering, rape… I'd go on, but I've already read _War and Peace_."

"So let's bring him in," offered Mac.

"Not so simple," replied Stella. "You see, those charges actually put Keating in for a good five years. He's still got about 18 months before early release can even be considered."

"So we're back to square one?" sighed Mac.

Lindsay shook her head. "The emails and phone calls had to be orchestrated somehow so Danny checked Keating's visitor's log. Turns out his younger brother Andrew has been visiting him pretty regularly since he got imprisoned."

Stella picked up, "We had the lab run the semen from Emma Morton's SAE kit against Keating and got a familial match, which we're assuming is his brother's because both parents are dead."

Mac glanced up, "Motive."

Flack nodded as he flipped open his little notebook, "I checked, Andrew just turned 18 – he was 15 when the parents died, but Jeffery was 18, legally an adult. Court made him in charge of his little brother, but when Emma pressed charges, poor little Andrew got stuck in the system."

Mac nodded slowly as he mulled over the information. "What about Jason?"

"Wrong place, wrong time?" suggested Lindsay, as she shrugged. "By the way, he left a paper trail. The guy's not that smart. While the cell was disposable, Andrew decided to use his own IP address to send the emails."

"Smart guy," commented Mac as he read over the information.

Stella grinned, "Yeah, the 'smart guy' decided to also purchase a hunting knife from a local sports store a few days back with his credit card and sent his brother an email in jail with the words: 'everything's ready'."

"You pick him up?"

"I got my guys casing the place, but no promises. Landlord says he's been missing for the past forty-eight hours," Flack supplied.

"Most likely decided to bail the moment he killed," mulled Mac.

"Don't worry; I got an APB out on the guy and his Honda Pilot."

Mac nodded and turned to Stella and Lindsay, "Go to his apartment and look for more evidence. The quicker this over the better it'll be for everyone involved."

"Gotcha," said Stella. "Meet you by the Avalanche in ten Linds."

Lindsay nodded as Flack and Stella both left the office before she turned back to Mac. "How's she holding up?" she inquired.

Mac did not need to ask about the 'she' Lindsay was referring to. "Hasn't moved since she stuck herself there last night, 'cept the times she's gone to bathroom or grabbed something to eat from the vending machines."

"You talk to her?"

"Doesn't wanna talk," sighed Mac.

Lindsay offered a rueful smile, "That's what everyone said when my friends died. They all just avoided me, didn't think I wanted to 'talk'. I think they just didn't want to deal with me, but truthfully, sometimes you want to let it all out, you want someone to bother you about what's bugging you. It's worse to hold it all in."

Mac nodded as he considered Lindsay's words. Lindsay placed a comforting hand over his, "She trusted you to watch her, maybe you should talk to her a little more. I know you know how to confront loss…" she trailed off, giving Mac another sad smile before exiting the office and heading to the elevators.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

_(2:00 pm)_

"This is a dump," complained Stella as she and Lindsay picked their way through Andrew Keating's apartment on the Lower West Side of Manhattan.

"Doesn't even make my top ten," chirped Lindsay as she rummaged through the mass of papers on Andrew Keating's kitchen table. Photos of Emma Morton littered the small studio apartment. Tacked up on bulletin boards were photos, Emma's class schedule, her address both at Julliard and childhood home, a picture of her car.

"Really," said Stella intrigued. "Give me the first three."

"What, we're gonna play the 'worst of in your time as a cop' game?" countered Lindsay.

"Beats processing this shithole in silence."

"Good point," agreed Lindsay as she shoved photos and papers into an evidence box as she mulled over the hundreds of cases in her memory. "I'd say one of my top ones was the time Danny and I had the case over the dead chef with the roaches."

Stella raised an eyebrow.

"It was way back in probably my second year on the team, Dan and I went to nail the perp and we got a gross-out of all time when we discovered the guy's apartment was overrun with roaches and other insects."

Stella shuddered lightly as she clicked a button on her camera; a flash went off, followed by the shutter of the lens closing then opening again. She repeated the motion on other parts of the living room.

"How bout you Stel?" inquired Lindsay. "What was your most interesting case?" Stella glanced over at Lindsay, an exasperated look on her face. "What?"

"We live in New York City, interesting sums up only an hour in my day."

"You know what I mean," Lindsay yelled over her shoulder as she roamed through the apartment attempting to avoid the piles of moldy food and dirty clothes piled all around.

"Just having fun, and uh, most interesting?" Stella frowned slightly. "Probably a three-way between a human eye falling into my early morning coffee, the guy who had his leg amputated by an amateur, and the assassin in SecondLife; I have a ton more, though."

"I remember the bird," laughed Lindsay. She shined her light into a dark closet. "That was definitely an 'interesting' case. Although, SecondLife was a whole new kind of twisted and weird."

"I'm with you on that," agreed Stella as she joined Lindsay in front of the closet. "What's up?"

"One sec," murmured Lindsay as she attempted to pry open the locked box. Failing she turned to Stella, "Mind grabbing something to get this open?"

"Let me try," suggested Stella as she disappeared and returned moments later with a crowbar in her hands.

"Where the hell did you get that?" asked an amused Lindsay.

"My kit," replied Stella nonchalantly as she dragged the box out of its hiding spot and into the open area where she proceeded to stick the bar between the lid and base of the trunk. A few moments later, Stella let out a happy yelp as she threw back the lid. Setting the bar down with a clatter, Lindsay and Stella went to examining the contents of the mysterious box. Old video tapes and family albums littered the top of the trunk, but as Stella and Lindsay delved further, they discovered an anonymous manila folder and a grimy flashdrive.

Picking up the flashdrive carefully, Lindsay shined her flashlight on the object. "Think this'll break this case wide open?"

Stella glanced up. "We can only hope," she murmured before her cell phone's shrill ring startled the two. Cursing slightly, Stella unclipped her phone and answered with a curt, "Bonasera." Lindsay looked at her colleague curiously, as Stella furrowed her brow more than once before a wide smile graced the older woman's face. Ending the conversation with a, "We'll be there soon Don," Stella glanced over at Lindsay. "Flack's got the son-of-a-bitch."

Lindsay smiled up at Stella, before peeling off her gloves and ordering another CSI to package up the evidence and bring it back to the lab. She and Stella would tend to the trunk.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

_(3:23 pm)_

Don Flack waited impatiently for Stella and Lindsay to waltz into the 74th precinct. He tapped his pen on the top of his desk repeatedly before Jessica Angell forcibly walked over and pried the pen from his grasp.

"Sorry," mumbled Don as he steadied his hands.

Angell laughed, "You want this guy, I get it Don. Don't worry."

"This was supposed to be your collar."

"Nah, I've got others, you take this one," she told him sympathetically.

Flack pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb before shaking his head slowly.

Angell looked over worriedly. "When was the last time you caught a few hours of sleep?"

Flack shrugged and glanced at his watch, "Yesterday." Angell looked at him shrewdly. "A'right, Monday."

"When have you been home?"

"Last night," yawned Don as he stretched in his chair. "Went home around six to help Trevor with his homework and have dinner with him. Tucked him in and locked the door with him on one side and me on the other."

"What the hell Don?"

"He's not alone," defended Flack. "Audrie's got the day shift so she's watching him. Actually she's probably sleeping on my couch right now."

"You sure it's not your bed Don?"

"What's that mean Jess?"

"I'm just saying…" she trailed off.

"You were just sayin' what? That I can't keep it in my pants?"

"No," she said exasperatedly. "You two seem to have a good relationship and since Abby's out of the picture, I just assumed," Jess stopped. "You know what? Forget I ever mentioned it."

"No, now I'm awake. What were you gonna say?"

"Nothing. God Flack, maybe you should go and take a nap or grab a cup of coffee. Cool down a bit."

"I'm fine," grumbled Flack. "I've just gotta rattle this idiot's chain and then I'm done. I can go home and hang out with my kid."

"Never thought I'd hear that from Don Flack's mouth." Jess' snide comment could be heard across the unusual quiet bullpen.

"Fuck off Jess," yelled Don. "We're both tired and pissed, comes with the job."

"You know what? Maybe I'll go get a cup of coffee."

"Yeah, maybe you should," agreed Flack as he surveyed his partner from across his desk as she got up and stalked out of the precinct. Flack, seething, went over to her desk, snatched back his pen and returned to his seat, hell bent on finishing off his paperwork. Only, certain people had other plans.

"What was that about?" asked Danny as leaned against the side of Flack's desk.

"Nothing," Flack muttered darkly.

"Didn't seem like nothin'," countered Danny.

"Not in the mood Mess."

"Maybe you are."

"I don't want an interrogation. I want to interrogate the perp. Where's your wife and Stella anyways?"

"Held up in Manhattan traffic. Linds said she called you, multiple times, but you didn't answer. So she called me to tell you."

Flack nodded stiffly, his hand poised on a line that required his signature, but he had yet to move it. The ink was slowly seeping into the paper. Danny gruffly pushed Don's shoulder, making Don's hand jerk and leaving a dark pen line down his document. Flack swore and glared up at his best friend. Concerned blue eyes met angry blue ones as the pair silently communicated.

"What's bugging you Don?" asked Danny, finally breaking the silence, as he grabbed the photo frame of Flack and Trevor playing hockey.

Flack just shook his head, "Nothin'."

Danny glared at the homicide detective. "Now that may work on most people but I know better. 'Nothing' coupled with the fact that you just had a pissing match with Angell means there's definitely somethin' so you better start talkin' or I'll put your perp in holdin' and you and I can have it out in interrogation."

Flack just stared blankly ahead for a moment before looking at Danny. "What do you think about Audrie?"

"Drie?' repeated Danny. When Flack nodded, he proceeded. "You know what I think about her, she's cute, she can hold her own, much smarter than you, oh, and funny as hell. Why? You got a thing for her?"

"Trevor likes her," mumbled Flack.

"I don't think you should base you decision of dating women based on whether your son likes 'em or not."

"I can't just waltz into a random bar and pick up a girl like I used to. There's a kid in my house now."

"So? I still don't see the issue," commented Danny. Flack glared at him. "What?"

"You're happily married to a wife who has no intention of ever leaving you and delegating you with the responsibility of taking care of two kids," complained Flack.

"You know what? How 'bout we talk 'bout this at Sullivan's. In the meantime, go all Flack on your perp cause Linds and Stell have finally arrived," Danny reasoned as he watched the two women approach Flack's desk, Mac not far behind them.

"Ready?" asked an eager Stella as a way of greeting.

Flack shrugged as he rolled up his sleeves and grabbed his pen, balanced precariously on the edge of his desk, and signed the form that had been sitting in front of him for the past hour and a half.

"You've been waitin' for this all day and now you're actin' like it's nothin'," complained Stella. "Come on, Linds found the evidence that'll nail his ass to the wall."

"You did now hm?" teased Danny as he pulled Lindsay over next to him and gave her a small kiss in greeting. "What's this so-called ground-breakin' evidence?"

"A flashdrive," said Lindsay simply as she leaned into Danny's hug. "Found it in Keating's apartment hidden in an old box of family memories."

"What's on the flashdrive?" asked Flack curiosity overruling his foul mood.

Lindsay handed Flack a pile of papers. "Asshole decided to write about his decision to avenge his brother's imprisonment all on paper. Ever since Jeffery's been in jail, Andrew's been dreaming up ways to kill Emma. Sid's official autopsy showed not only sexual assault and stab wounds, but also perimortem bruising consistent with someone punching and kicking Emma. Bruises on her wrists and ankles suggest she was restrained with rope and fibers found in both her nasal cavities and in her mouth suggest a gag. Andrew had every little detail planned out and every single one of them is on this flashdrive. He couldn't dare part with this part of his plan so he decided to hide it where he thought no one could find it."

"Too bad for him," piped up Stella. "Linds and I were already suspicious since his apartment looked like crap, so we looked at anything and everything in that place. Not that we wouldn't normally. So where is he?"

"Coolin' his jets in interrogation room 1," Flack said. "I Mirandanized his ass, but he's refused a lawyer. Cocky bastard thinks he's gettin' away with this."

"Where the hell was this Flack moments ago?" complained Danny from his spot sitting on Flack's desk.

Flack just shrugged as he sat up and grabbed his jacket that was hanging off the edge of his chair. "Stella, you comin' in?"

"I'd love to, but I think Lindsay's better suited," grinned Stella as nodded over to the petite brunette with a shocked look on her face. "C'mon Linds, you know the evidence the best. Give 'em a Montana beat down."

"What the hell," shrugged Lindsay as she gathered the file from Flack and the flashdrive from Danny's hands. "You want bad cop?" she asked Flack as the two made their way to the dark and dank interrogation room.

"When do I not?" teased Don as the pair separated from the other three.

"Good point," conceded Lindsay, taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door, glancing back only to receive a comforting smile from Danny as he, Mac, and Stella entered the observation room.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

_(4:50 pm)_

"So, what's a lowlife like you doin' stalkin' a nice girl from Manhattan?" asked Flack from the corner of the interrogation room. His ice blue eyes drilled into the hazel-brown ones of Andrew Keating. Five-eight, with the build of a quarterback, Keating portrayed the image of a fighter – not that Lindsay and Flack were that worried considering his left hand was handcuffed to the table and a uniform was looking over, daring Keating to make a move.

"Whatcha talkin' bout?" countered Keating through a thick Bronx accent. "I ain't done nothin' to that bitch. She's the one who should be sittin' here answerin' your fuckin' questions and gettin' a beat down by them cops."

"Save it," barked Flack as he slammed a fist on the table. "That 'bitch' has a name, Emma Morton, and because of you," he slapped the picture of Emma's dead body on the metal table. "She's now sittin' in the morgue and on top of that," he placed Jason Kellis' body next to Emma's. "Jason Kellis is dead too."

"That's all nice and shit, but I have no idea why you're showin' me these pictures of these dead guys, cause lemme save you some breathe – I ain't got nothin' to do with whatever you're accusin' me of," Keating replied cockily.

"I ain't in the mood asshole, so how 'bout you make this easy on everyone here and just 'fess up," snapped Flack as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Y'know I'm gonna need some assurance," Keating began.

Flack cut him off, "The only assurance you're gonna get is that you're gonna move from here to Sing-Sing whether you 'fess up or not, so let me save you some breathe and tell you exactly what I know and how bad it looks for you."

"Really?" countered Keating. "'Cause I'm pretty positive you ain't got shit on me."

"You wanna bet Mr. Keating?" asked Lindsay calmly, making the first sound since she and Flack had entered the interrogation room. Unlike Flack who chose to stand, Lindsay sat across from the suspect, the case file sat under her folded hands, her back to the two-way mirror, as she observed Andrew Keating.

"I wouldn't take her up on that offer," warned Flack to Keating. "You see, unlike me who's all about old-fashioned police work. Detective Messer, here, is all about evidence and the science and I know for a fact that there's a shitload of evidence tellin' her about why you killed Emma Morton and Jason Kellis. Anyways, you don't bet against a country girl – you end up losing. But for you," Flack paused, mimicking a pondering stance. "You, Keating, are in a lose-lose situation, so it really don't matter."

"What the fuck," exclaimed Keating. "You ain't got jack on me, how many times I gotta say it."

"You have the right to remain silent, I advice you use it while Detective Messer here tells you where you screwed up – multiple times," snarled Flack. "You also have the right to an attorney, but you refused, which is your last idiotic mistake."

Keating's response was to stick his middle finger up at Flack, but he remained silent as he turned his attention to Lindsay and cocked an eyebrow.

Lindsay gave him a cool smirk as she slowly opened the file and chose a few scans from the file. "Do you know what a CSI does Mr. Keating?" Lindsay asked innocently.

"What the fuck?"

"Just answer the damn question," warned Flack impatiently.

"Fuck off, _detective_," snapped Keating, before returning to Lindsay. "'Course, it's whatever the fuck they do on them _CSI: _shows."

"Those are misleading, but yes, in essence that is what I do," answered Lindsay. "You should know that my colleagues and I are very thorough, we don't leave a crime scene unless everything is documented, photographed, and collected, and that's where you first went wrong. You didn't use gloves and you didn't use a condom when you decided to rape Emma Morton," Lindsay stated venomously. "That means, you left your DNA at the crime scene."

"Oh, strike one Keating," taunted Flack. "A murderer of two people made an amateur mistake, tsk-tsk."

Keating did not glance at Flack, but Lindsay noted his jaw clenching.

Lindsay then proceeded to lay out a few scans of documents ranging from threatening emails Keating had sent to Emma to stills of Keating at the club the night of the murders to his own diaries ranting about his plans to kill Emma and finally ending on the photos she and Stella had taken earlier of Keating's apartment.

"Your second amateur mistake was leaving a paper trail, and a massive one at that," stated Lindsay. "The real guys know that this kind of evidence is the best kind for us CSIs and detectives to obtain, but you wouldn't know that 'cause you're an amateur."

"Ego deflatin' just a bit there, Keating?" asked Flack with a smirk as he took the other chair next to Lindsay and sat in it. "You said we ain't got shit on you? Well maybe you should rephrase that, 'cause it looks like there's a lotta this shit and even more from where it came from. Why'd you leave it 'round? 'Cause lemme tell you, you've gotta be one of the dumbest criminals I've ever met."

"Why'd you do it?" asked Lindsay. "Why'd you kill Emma and Jason? They've done nothing to you, especially Jason."

"I dunno, you don't got my motive in that fancy-ass kit of yours?" countered Keating moodily.

"Motive's not my job, but I sure as hell am curious to hear it from you."

"How 'bout you read that flashdrive I know you have," he sneered. "Or is that a waste of your precious time."

"Alright, I'll tell you what I know," stated Flack. "This here's your motive."

"Oh really, detective, think you got me all figured out? What, you one of them profilers too?"

"Yeah, but you ain't hard to profile. Your type is the most common kind of asshole around. Ya see, you killed Emma Morton 'cause she took your brother from you. You wanted to avenge your brother and thought the easiest way to do that was take out the person who brought upon your misery in the first place, am I right so far?"

Andrew Keating just glared at Flack, his hazel eyes burning a fire.

"What I want to know is Jason," piped up Lindsay. "I went over the footage, Jason wasn't anywhere near the booth where you were torturing and killing Emma. He was dancing with a girl on the dance floor. We assumed he caught you mid-act, but when in reality, you went out of your way to usher him out of the club and into the alley where you proceeded to kill him. So why is that? You and Jason have never crossed paths before tonight, what made you kill an innocent man?"

Keating was quiet and still after Lindsay's short speech. He slowly lifted his head so that his eyes could meet Lindsay's as he murmured two words, "His sister."

"Excuse me?" asked Lindsay.

Keating glared at Lindsay, "His sister deserves to suffer just like I had to."

"You son-of-a-bitch," swore Flack as he pushed away from the table, giving Andrew a disgusted look. "You killed a decent guy just 'cause of your own torture?"

"Exactly that," Keating praised sarcastically.

Flack glanced behind him towards the two-way mirror, gave the observers a face and proceeded to walk out of the room. Lindsay shook her head as she got up and gathered the case file, leaving behind the pictures of the crime scenes.

"Just so you know," Lindsay said turning back to Andrew Keating. "You killed may have Jason Kellis but, that doesn't mean you got your exact revenge. Brooke Kellis has two parents, she won't be going in the system and even if she didn't have parents, there are other family members ready and willing to take her into their home. It's ironic, don't you think Mr. Keating? You decided to avenge the fact that your brother was put in jail and know you're going to jail for the rest of your sorry life."

Andrew Keating just stared up at Lindsay as she exited the room.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

"One for the books," mumbled Danny when all of them had met up in front of the two rooms.

"Yeah," nodded Stella. "Sick bastard."

The other four nodded as the group made their way down the hallway of the precinct. Each had a somber expression on their faces. Upon reaching the bullpen, Flack grabbed his trench off the edge of his desk and followed the four CSIs out of the 74th precinct and down the street, not one of them ever looking back.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

So uh... What'd Ya Think?? The case is over so we can move forward :) I must admit that writing the actual characters is really, really fun and I hope I got their characters at least semi-accurate. Anyways, you know the drill - just drop me a line and I'll update. Hint, hint, no school for a week + no homework = lots of time to write!


	23. Messer's Sixth Sense

**A/N:** I feel accomplished, you guys do not have to wait five weeks for one stinkin' chapter! Here's to **CSIMiami17**, **StoryDreamer**, **mjels**, **CreggaFoeseeker**, and **iheartcsinewyork **for reviewing. Yep, it's short, but this is what people here call 'filler chapters'. It continues a bit with last chapter.

**BTW:** **Audrie Hansen**, yeah this wonderful OC doesn't belong to me. You guys better praise **StoryDreamer** for this character.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

**Chapter 23: Messer's Sixth Sense…**

Friday, January 30, 2009

Danny Messer sighed as he pushed open the door to the local law-enforcement watering hole, Sullivan's. Inside, it was a mixture of beat cops off-duty, EMTs looking for a quick drink, FDNY guys in-between shifts, guys from the Crime Lab, and the folks Danny worked with – homicide detectives or detective investigators such as himself. The air was heavy with cigarette smoke, sweat, and cologne. Most times, Danny came here to relieve the stress of his job with a couple drinks, either by himself or with someone – normally Flack or Lindsay. The bar was a welcomed escape from the horrors of the job, not that being at home with his family was not a welcomed escape either, in fact, when Danny was done here, he was heading home and no dead body was going to stop him from seeing his wife, daughter, and son.

Tonight though, Danny was at Sullivan's with a purpose – the week-long overdue chat with a certain Donald Flack Jr.. Danny caught sight of the over six-foot individual hunched over the wood bar nursing a bottle of _Guinness_ and toying with a pack of cigarettes. Pushing his way through the crowded room, Danny tapped the bar lightly and gestured to Frankie Wilson – the owner.

"Usual?" was Frankie's inquiry.

Danny nodded as he followed the bar to the end where Don Flack sat staring into space.

"So…" greeted Danny as he took the spot next to Don.

"So…" replied Don, as he took a swig of beer and offered Danny a smoke.

"Nah," Danny said. "Promised Linds I'd stop."

"You said that when she got pregnant fourteen years ago," countered Don.

"What's your point?" asked Danny as he took a sip from his beer.

Don just shrugged.

Neither individual were looking at each other, instead they preferred to observe their surroundings and stare blankly ahead, lost in deep thought. They stayed like for a few minutes, moving only to take a drink. Somewhere along the way, Don had decided to take a smoke. Frankie came to give the two another bottle of beer and dump the finished ones. Five minutes came and went, then ten, then twenty minutes passed without either man saying anything. The silence was odd, but not awkward. Danny knew to wait until Flack decided to talk.

Don finally broke the silence. "Shouldn't you be at home with your family?"

"Shouldn't you be at home with your son?" Danny questioned back.

Don shook his head as he took another drink of beer, "Trevor's at my parents' place this weekend. They said something about wanting to spoil their grandkid rotten. Personally, I think Martin's given them enough kids to spoil."

Danny nodded as he raised the beer bottle to his lips. "So, what's up with you and Drie?" he asked nonchalantly.

Don just stared at his bespectacled friend.

"You're the one who brought it up last week; I'm just tryin' to get to the bottom of this."

"I have no idea Mess, I really don't know what to do," he murmured, so quietly that Danny had to strain his ears to hear it.

"That's a first," teased Danny in an attempt to break the ice. "The great Don Flack is at a loss for how to charm a lady."

"I don't just want to get her into my bed a'right Mess."

"I never said that."

"She ain't like Devon or Angell or even Abby. She's… I…," Don trailed off.

Danny glanced over to his friend curiously, "When'd you get so deep?"

Don glared at his friend, "Ass."

"Hey, it's a valid question," Danny defended.

"Yeah, here's another. When'd you become such a dick?"

"A'right, you're seriously worryin' me here. What'd I do to tick you off today? 'Cause I'm rackin' my brains and drawin' a blank."

"Nothin'" interrupted Frankie. He nodded over to Don. "The guy's on his seventh beer."

Danny groaned. "Normally that's when he gets all deep and shit or it's when he gets really pissed at me."

"It looks like you're lookin' at the latter," Tony said knowingly.

"Yeah," snorted Danny. "It's the first day he's had without his son in sight and he drinks himself into oblivion. Fuckin' Fantastic!" Sighing, Danny glanced over to his friend. He recalled the countless amounts of times Don had helped him out of a jam. The time he was suspected of shooting that cop, the time when Louie was beat up by the Tanglewood Boys, the time when he had screwed up big time with Rikki Sandoval. If there was a constant in his life, it was Flack and for all the times he had saved Danny's ass, Danny could not for the life of him really remember the times he had returned the favor. Nodding his head, Danny turned to Don. "I'm gonna tell you this once and either you're gonna listen or get drunk as hell a'right?"

Don just shrugged – Danny took that as an 'I'm listening' and continued. "You like Drie, right?" Don shrugged. "It's a yes or no question Don."

Don stared ahead for a few moments before answering, "Yes."

"And she likes you," assumed Danny.

"And you know this how?"

"I hear things."

"I repeat, and you know this how?"

"Lindsay talks on the phone, where'd you think I heard it?" Don just muttered incoherently before draining his beer. "Enough Don, you need to be sober to actually accomplish this."

"To accomplish what Dan-o? Seriously, I'd rather just drink and play a game or two," replied Don.

"I'm sick of your pissed off mood, so hear me out."

"Fine."

"You quit bein' a baby and go up to Drie and ask her out for dinner. That is the answer to your effin' problems, you're not gonna get shot down by her, so just get off your sorry ass."

"Good advice Dan-O," Don muttered darkly.

"It's the truth so just do it already," replied Danny as he pulled out a cell phone and pressed a few buttons, making the phone whir to life. "You know why I know this is gonna work?" he asked as he placed the phone in his hands on the table. Don just shrugged and continued to stare into the bottle of amber liquid. "'Cause you left on my desk at the lab after you got that call from Stella and it has been ringing nonstop with texts and phone calls from a certain Audrie Hansen. I advise you call her up," said Danny as he paid for his two beers and walked away without a goodbye.

Don furrowed his brow as he stubbed out his cigarette and grab his cell phone, glancing up to see Danny walk out the bar's door and head to his car. Scrolling through his contacts list, he hesitated with pressing down on Audrie's number for a few moments before throwing caution to the wind. _What the hell_, thought Don as he pressed 'Talk'.

Audrie picked up on the third ring with the common, _"Hansen."_

"Hey, it's me," greeted Don.

"Hey Donnie," replied Audrie. Don could tell she was smiling. "I've been tryin' to call you all afternoon, but you haven't picked up."

"Uh, yeah," Don laughed nervously. "I left my phone on Dan's desk."

"Smart," teased Audrie.

"Hey listen," Don began. He paused and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "You wanna do somethin' tonight?"

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

You guys can use your imagination on what happens next ;) Oh, and review please!


	24. Happy Valentine's Day

**A/N:** Hehe *ducks head* yeah, yeah, I know one whole month - I'm really bad at this :D Although, I shall tell you all that I am coming up on the home stretch 'til graduation so I've been _very, very _busy... Plus, I got sucked into the Bones fandom and CSI: NY epis have just been really good and yeah... I'm done ;) I hope you guys are still ready to read this even though I've been skimping on my duties to post.

**Thanks For Reviewing:** _StoryDreamer, CSIMiami17, iheartcsinewyork, IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem, mjels, _and_ csi ny fan and don flack fan_.

**Welcome:** _csi ny fan and don flack fan_

**Disclaimer:** _CSI: NY_ and its affiliates do not belong to me, if they did... well, use your imagination. _Audrie Hansen_ belongs to _StoryDreamer_, the songs aren't mine, and in reality _Alexia _(not the character of her, cause that's mine) but the fact that she's **Danny and Lindsay's** **daughter** (*squee*) uh, I guess she belongs to CBS too - damn.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Happy Valentine's Day**

February 13, 2009

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

**Right Where You Want Me**

Matt Palmeri nervously drummed his fingers against the school lunch table as he waited for his girlfriend to make her way to their usual spot. Observing the rest of his fellow sophomores, he took a sip of his coke before chomping on the sandwich his mom had packed him earlier. Across the crowded room, Stephanie Meyers was giggling at something a fellow cheerleader told her, fully aware of whom was watching. Tossing back her blonde locks, the svelte teenager waved good-bye to her friends and walked over to her football star of a boyfriend.

"So," grinned Matt as Stephanie finally sat down next to him. "You gonna grace your boyfriend with a few minutes of your time?"

"I've been busy," teased Stephanie.

"Too busy to talk to me?" pouted Matt playfully.

"Never, that's why I'm here now."

Matt rolled his eyes as he pulled out a kid valentine card he had stolen from Trevor and a small box of chocolates. As he handed the present to Stephanie, he whispered, "Gotta run," in her ear.

_Can't explain it, how you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly..._ _You got me, right where you want me. Happy Valentine's Day – M_

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

**Gotta Find You**

Brooke Kellis sighed as she spun the combination lock on her locker and placed her books on the top shelf. Around her, students milled in the hallways whispers about Valentine's Day plans were the talk of the town and Brooke was glad that she was not part of the celebrations. It had been only a week and a half since she had returned to school and she was in no mood to socialize. The pitying looks were enough; she did not want that to extend in some guy thinking she needed a date for tomorrow's festivities. Those thoughts were short lived as she grabbed her coat and shut her locker only to find a single red rose taped to her locker door with a note.

_A secret admirer_, scoffed Brooke to herself as she removed the rose and sniffed it cautiously, a small smile gracing her features at the fragrance. She opened the small piece of paper out of curiosity and her smile widened at the note scribbled inside.

_Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I want to be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah_

~ Happy Valentine's Day

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

**Secret Smile**

"You know," said Kevin Palmeri as he popped open the bottle of champaigne open. "Most people celebrate Valentine's Day on February 14, not on February 13, especially if that 13 happens to fall on a Friday."

"What's your point," laughed Stella Bonasera-Palmeri. "I have to work tomorrow."

"Yeah, you told me that," grumbled Kevin.

"I pulled the short straw. Not my fault, everyone got to this weekend before me," remarked Stella as she waltzed around the kitchen.

"Whatcha makin'?" asked Kevin curiously.

"Secret Bonasera recipe," grinned Stella mischievously. "With a dash of Messer a la carté."

"Smells good," said Kevin as he pulled two plates out of the cabinets.

"It should, Dan and I have been trying to perfect this little recipe for years and you get to be out lab rat," Stella said as she pulled out the wooden spoon and offered some of the sauce for Kevin to taste.

"Perfecto," teased Kevin in a faux-Italian accent.

"Good," nodded Stella as she placed some of the pasta on each plate and then poured the wine in the appropriate glasses. "Happy Valentine's Day," said Stella, surveying her husband with a smile hidden behind a wine glass.

"Happy Valentine's Day," said Kevin as he raised his own glass of wine. Stella complied and the pair toasted before returning to the dinner in front of them.

_You take your secret smile//The one that turns me on//Hey girl, you've been what I've waited for_

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

**Just Friends**

"You know," remarked Greg Belan as he walked down the now empty school hallway with Kelsey Suarez latched onto his arm. "If you aren't allowed to date anyone, why did you agree to go out to the movies with me?"

"Can't it be thought of as two friends hanging out?" asked Kelsey innocently.

"Not if those two friends are gonna be making out the entire time," shrugged Greg.

"We are not," stated Kelsey. "I actually want to see this movie."

"Nah, I think my plan is better," grinned Greg. "How else did you plan to spend your Valentine's Day?"

"Um, I don't know," said Kelsey as the pair continued down the sidewalk. Silence overtook the conversation, with remarks every so often until the pair stopped in front of a bodega selling flowers.

"Pick one," Greg said, nodding his head in the direction of the flowers.

"You sure?" asked Kelsey cautiously.

Greg rolled his eyes. "No, I just offered 'cause I wanted to psych you," he said sarcastically.

"Sorry," laughed Kelsey as she pointed to the pink carnations.

"Very original," ribbed Greg.

"I like 'em," Kelsey defended as Greg paid for the bouquet and the pair continued down the street.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love, just you and me_

_Just keep on thinking about how we used to be just friends_

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

February 14, 2009

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

**We're Young and We're Beautiful**

Ashley Fierstein nodded to herself as she checked her reflection in her full-length mirror one last time. Everything was perfect, she looked perfect, _he _was late. She checked the analog clock one last time, 5:13 pm, and groaned. He was thirteen minutes late and doing nothing in calming her nerves. She checked her G1 in hopes of a new text message and only saw the multi colored background and another clock that was taunting her. Ashley blew out a breath and drummed her fingers on her dining room table staring out the big picture window in the front of her house awaiting the arrival of her boyfriend. It was so quiet in her house that she almost jumped when her phone started vibrating on the table.

Ashley scooped up the phone and laughed in relief as she checked the message.

**Traffic sucks coming into midtown, so I'll be l8r than xpected. U'll still love me when u see where we're going. ;) **

As she contemplated what to send as a response, her phone buzzed a second time with another message from the same person. Ashley smiled as she read the second message.

**It's a crazy ride//And baby, you and I//Are keeping our sweet love alive//Tonight, while we're young and beautiful. Happy V-Day Ashley. Ily**

**CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY  
**

**That's Where It Is**

"Did you just drive around our neighborhood in an attempt to fake taking me somewhere?" asked a blind-folded Lindsay Messer to her husband.

"Don'tcha know me better than that Montana?" asked Danny as he hopped out of the SUV and rushed over to the passenger side door to open it for Lindsay.

"Sometimes I'll answer that question in the affirmative and other times I'll say hell no," teased Lindsay. "I never know Dan. So what's this about anyways?"

"Today is Valentine's Day," said Danny simply as he led Lindsay inside a building and into an elevator.

"I noticed that cowboy. Do I get to take off the blindfold yet?"

"Nope," said Danny as he punched the button for the 35th floor. "You and I have the day off and Ty and Alexia are taken care of so, tonight is all about you and me."

Lindsay heard the ding of an elevator and felt Danny guide her out of the small metal box, "Can I guess?" she asked playfully.

"No Detective, you can't."

"Fine," huffed Lindsay playfully as Danny unlocked a room and pushed open the door, then he carefully removed Lindsay's blindfold and whispered, "Look around."

Lindsay giggled as she glanced at the hotel room. "Penthouse suite? Really Dan?"

"Can't a guy max out the credit card occasionally?"

"I guess," said Lindsay, her brown eyes sparkled as she took in the ornate decorations.

"Happy Valentine's Day Montana," whispered Danny as he wrapped his arms around Lindsay.

"Right back at'cha cowboy," grinned Lindsay as she turned around in his arms and gave him a kiss.

_In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms, that's where it is,  
When we're tangled up and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is_

_CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY  
_

**I Wanna Be That Man**

Sheldon Hawkes never thought that he would be in this position as he walked the streets of New York with his girlfriend, Nicole, latched onto his left arm giggling as she listened to him recount an old story from his old job as a surgeon. His right hand was currently tightly clasped around a simple black velvet box that held something more important than evidence in high profile case. He took a deep breath as they crossed the street and walked into Central Park. Snow was lightly falling around them as Nicole led him deeper into the forest of trees. Sheldon knew that it was time, all he had to was take the plunge and muster up some of the confidence inside of him. Guiding Nicole towards a fountain he took her hand in his and bent down on one knee while at the same time taking out the small box that suddenly felt heavier than normal.

"Nicole," he said softly, popping open the top of the box where a sparkling diamond ring sat. "Will you marry me?" Sheldon held his breath as Nicole gasped quietly, before nodding quickly. He grinned, removed the glove on her left hand and slid the ring on its appropriate finger. Then she pulled him into a kiss. "I love you," he whispered before their lips met softly.

_I wanna be the one to kiss you 'til you come undone//That makes you laugh when you wanna cry//And puts a ring on your left hand//I wanna be that man_

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

"I thought couples are supposed to wine and dine, go dancing, play pool, and such," giggled Alexia as Austin led the pair to the local park.

"Where'd you get play pool," teased Austin as he glanced down at his smiling girlfriend. Her sparkling blue eyes met his greenish ones as she laughed quietly before answering.

"My parents, when they have time off and Ty and I don't hang 'round, they play pool," she stated simply.

"Ah," nodded Austin. "Makes perfect sense."

Alexia laughed as she pulled him towards the swing set. The couple each took their own swing next to one another, lightly swinging back and forth. "Back to my previous question though," Alexia said lightly.

"Why you mean?" asked Austin. Alexia nodded quietly. Austin playfully pondered the reason, until Alexia hit him in the arm softly. "Alright," laughed Austin. "I'm broke." Alexia glared at him silently. "You'd made a good cop, y'know that?"

"Yes, yes I do," said Alexia simply. "But don't change the subject. I don't mind grabbing pizza with you and coming to the park to play like little kids. Actually, I like it, but what I want to know is how you knew that?"

"'Cause I know you," said Austin simply as their swings came to a slow halt. "Happy Valentine's Day Lexie."

"Happy Valentine's Day," nodded Alexia as Austin gave her a quick kiss. "Race you to the jungle gym," she called out, darting off her swing and running.

"Not fair," whined Austin as he ran after her. The sights and sounds of New York City faded as the pair chatted and laughed, enjoying their Valentine's Day in an unconventional way.

_And sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying to  
Let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you_

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

**Dream**

Natalie Taylor sighed happily as she danced around her room and the rest of her apartment. Kyle Morton had just dropped her off after their Valentine's Day rendezvous as she was floating on cloud nine. Forget the cold temperatures or the sadness that had swept through the Morton residence just a few weeks ago. With her help, Kyle had shed the dark blanket around him and he packed a picnic for the two of them and had taken her around Midtown Manhattan. Never before had she felt like this, but she did not care. Spinning around her room once again, she fell lightly on her bed thinking the smile on her face was permanently stuck there. Natalie lightly touched her lips, which were still tingling from the kiss Kyle had given her before heading towards the subway.

_This day had better not be a dream_, she thought silently as her date replayed in her mind.

_Oh, you've got my head in the clouds//Oh, you've got me thinking out loud//The more you dream about me, the more that I believe//That nothing's ever out of reach, so dream, dream, dream_

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

**If Ever I Could Love**

"Hey detective," teased Audrie as she stepped into the somewhat busy 74th precinct and ambled over to Don Flack's desk.

He glanced up at the petite woman in front of him, his blue eyes meeting her teal ones, before a smile crossed his face. "Well, well, well," Flack grinned. "What'd I do to receive this surprise?"

"I'm bored at home?" offered Audrie as she pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

"That's the best you got Drie?" laughed Flack.

"No, it's not, but when a very hot guy texts you to meet him at his place of work, any woman in the right state of mind would answer, so here I am," she stated simply grabbing a few chips from his open Doritos bag.

"Today's Valentine's Day," said Flack as he watched Audrie's face.

"Mhm," she said. "What's your point?"

"You doin' anything?" pries Flack as he looks down to finish up some paperwork on his latest case.

"Nope, my current boyfriend has his nose in paperwork and is not paying attention to me," Audrie playfully whined.

Flack glanced up at her, "You talkin' to me?"

"What other six foot one, blue-eyed detective from Queens with bad taste in ties can I be talking too?" she deadpanned.

"Just checkin'," shrugged Flack. "How about you actually enjoy Valentine's Day this year, with me if you forgot." When Audrie started to interrupt, Flack just quirked an eyebrow at her, "I know you don't like today –"

"I never said that –"

"But," said Flack. "I know you don't go for all the lovey-dovey crap, so how 'bout you, me, a Ranger's game, and a few beers later tonight, my place. Nothin' special, no fancy restaurant, whatever."

"I could go for that," said Audrie. "But you've got it wrong Donnie," she stated before rising up. "I like the romantic gestures too."

_If ever I could love//I think it could be with you//If ever thought I found somebody so true//I wonder if you feel//The same way that I do//If ever I could love//I think it could be with you_

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

**Here**

Mac Taylor rubbed his eyes tiredly as he checked the time on the clock that sat on his desk. 8:10 pm. Tonight, on Valentine's Day, there had to a dead body requiring his attention. Actually, two dead bodies since Stella had one and he had another. He and Peyton were supposed to be at the theater enjoying _Chicago_ and each other's company, not stuck at the New York Crime Lab with dead bodies galore.

"Figures," he sighed to himself before signing off on another closed case, before his cell phone rang. "Taylor," he answered. A pause and then, "Do you want me to come down?" Another break, "Alright I'll meet you in the break room."

Mac pinched the bridge of his nose before exiting his office and walking the length of the hallway to the lab's break room, slightly surprised to find Peyton – dressed in the blue scrubs of the ME's office – holding a manila folder in one hand and a Hostess cupcake in the other.

She smiled up at Mac before sitting down at one of the tables. "I offered to bring it up," she said simply.

"I thought you were at home," said Mac as he joined her.

"Thought I could get some work done, if you were going to as well," she said, cutting the one cupcake in half and offering Mac one. "Happy Valentine's Day, Mac."

"Happy Valentine's Day," he told her accepting the cupcake and giving her a kiss on the lips.

_And I'd relive all the years//And be thankful for the tears//I've cried with every stumbled step//That led to you and got me here, right here

* * *

_

_Review Please? Can you guys help me reach 100 reviews?!?!_


End file.
